Protecting My Heart
by Saphire Raider
Summary: The Justice League asks Starfire 2 go undercover 2 save hostage Princesses around the world but what happens when the undercover mission was Red-X's plan all along. Will Robin figure it out&save Starfire. Will she manage 2 save the girls. BTR SUMM INSIDE
1. Summary & I Don't Own Characters Update

Alright Here Is My Story- Protecting My Heart

AN: Alright so here is my new story. I hope you guys like it! Review and I'll update faster!

SUMMARY: The Justice League asks Starfire to go undercover to save hostage Princesses around the world for them but what happens when the undercover mission was Red-X's plan all along. He uses a voice changer and intercepts Starfire's communication with the Justice League and Titans. Now The Titans are talking to a Red-X with Starfire's voice and Starfire is talking to a Red-X with all the Titans or Justice League voices. Will Robin figure it out and save Starfire. Will Starfire manage to save the princesses or was it all just a trap to begin with? RxS. Little BBxR BATxWW HAWKxGL Rated M for fluff or adult themed chapters that will come later.

AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS!


	2. New Love Burns Bright

AN: Alright so here is my new story. I hope you guys like it! Review and I'll update faster!

SUMMARY: The Justice League asks Starfire to go undercover to save hostage Princesses around the world for them but what happens when the undercover mission was Red-X's plan all along. He uses a voice changer and intercepts Starfire's communication with the Justice League and Titans. Now The Titans are talking to a Red-X with Starfire's voice and Starfire is talking to a Red-X with all the Titans or Justice League voices. Will Robin figure it out and save Starfire. Will Starfire manage to save the princesses or was it all just a trap to begin with? RxS. Little BBxR BATxWW HAWKxGL Rated M for fluff or adult themed chapters that will come later.

(Robin POV)

There she was, lying on his stupid machine. Once I saved her I would destroy it so it couldn't ever hurt her again. I had never seen her look so weak. Even when she was sleeping she still had a glow about her, life. But there she laid… my Star. I looked frantically around for any sign of him or his team. I would not fail her. I couldn't fail her. Her life depended on it. It was my fault she was in the state she was in. I knew something seemed off during our conversations but I didn't act on it. I didn't check up on her and now if I wasn't carful again, she would die. Her skin didn't even have a glow to it anymore and her face, even unconscious, looked grief stricken and scared. She had every right to be with everything that happened. She's so trusting and I let her down. Now I just had to save her and I couldn't afford any mistakes.

I had checked every perimeter, corner, ceiling tile, and doorway in a matter of 30 seconds and I could spring in, pick her up, and spring out, before anyone knew I was in. I double tapped the ear bud in my ear.

"I'm going in," I stated and prepared to flip when the rotating ceiling camera turned. _"3..2…1" I thought in my head,_ when I was quickly interrupted.

"I told you to stay away, now you will never hold your precious Star again." Red- X hissed from behind me.

**1 MONTH & 2 WEEKS EARLIER**

(NARRATOR POV)

"DUDE! NO WAY!" Beastboy screamed for the fifteenth time in a row since Robin had told them. Robin held his head with one hard trying not to blow up at him while his other arm was wrapped around Starfire. She had one hand on his chest and the other on his back trying to keep him from launching any weapons towards their excited green friend. Raven stood behind the couch debating whether or not to throw Beastboy out the window while Cyborg sat on the couch.

"Just let Robin finish, please! I'd at least like to know why the Justice League wants our help on an assignment. For all you know maybe all they want is Raven for some spell or Starfire to be a princess figure in an intergalactic alien exchange, or Robin for a mission with THE Batman, or me to update all their systems space crafts and security equipment and be known across the galaxy as Cyborg, or no…no…no THE CYBORG, or… no, I've got it. The Cyborg the Brilliant!" Cyborg fanaticized with gleaming stars in his eyes.

"As if dude!" Beastboy hollered annoyed.

"Perhaps if we allowed Robin to finish we would understand the reason," Starfire tried, only to find Cyborg and Beastboy refused to listen and continued bickering amongst themselves.

"I give it five more seconds Star," Raven stated, looking rather annoyed. Starfire took her cue and slowly stepped away from a fuming Robin. Beastboy was still dancing around, hands on his face, shocked, imagining many wonders of the Justice League while Cyborg was still sitting dazed with white, shimmering stars in his eyes whispering,

"Of course I would be happy to help the galaxy. No your majesty, I couldn't accept your daughter as a gift."

"For the last time, shut up!" Robin growled. He quickly fired his birdarang and the girls watched as it wrapped around Cyborg and Beastboy. Robin quickly pulled hard smacking the two men together as they were tied tight.

"Dude! So not cool," Beastboy said turning into a fly and moving out of range of the ties and reforming into an irritated Beastboy. Robin unwrapped Cyborg quickly and stalked to the computer where he had received the e-mail.

"Sit," Robin barked, his back still turned to the group. Cyborg and Beastboy quickly sat on the couch, Beastboy with a tail between his legs, while the girls stood behind the couch eyeing Robin.

"_Make us,"_ Raven dared sending thoughts in Robin's head. Robin hid his slight grin as he turned around holding the freshly printed e-mail. "Ladies?" Robin gestured to the couch giving a slight bow to be obnoxious. Starfire giggled as she floated over the top and sat down next to Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes and joined Starfire on the couch.

"Now," Robin began all joking aside. "The Justice League has sent us an invitation to join them in their orbiting space station tomorrow at noon as long as no pressing concerns arise. The note does not include details as to why this meeting has been requested, but they do mention the matter is urgent and they respectfully request our presence. The note states we will meet Superman in orbit and he will grant us clearance as we fly into the docking station. Batman has informed me he, along with a few of the other Justice League members, will be present in our meeting. This is not a field trip team, this is the Justice League." Robin finished, failing to hide the nervousness in his voice as he glanced at Beastboy. "Let's act a little professional."

"Do you think Wonder Woman will be there?" Beastboy asked, drool forming at the corner of his lip.

"Gosh I hope so," Cyborg replied as stars of a different nature filled his eyes.

"I assume this meeting is over, I have a poetry reading to attend." Raven stated vanishing through a portal in the floor. Robin held his head in his hands pathetically and grumbled walking away from the star struck duo.

"Come on Star," Robin urged as the girl floated over to his side and they slid out the door.

"You feel the nervousness?"

"A little I suppose. I just don't want them to think we can't handle ourselves. The Titans are a formidable team. We don't need to be babysat by anyone and I want them to respect us in that manner. I've been to the tower before with Batman, I know how quickly the Justice League can overlook, whom they consider, children. I just don't want this to end badly."

"Raven will keep them behaved I am sure. She is very well equipped for their behavior," Starfire stated proudly.

"I suppose you're right. Batman wouldn't tell me much information; he said it would be easier when we were all together."

"Do you suppose they would desire to do the breaking up of the team?" Starfire asked timidly, her voice quickly growing softer as she stared at her boots. Robin stopped walking and pulled Starfire close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He rested his forehead upon hers and gave a small, reassuring smile. His heart almost broke when he saw water forming in her eyes.

"I finally got you as mine, I'm not leaving the Titans Star. None of us will. Helping the Justice League is acceptable but home is where the heart is. And my heart is here." Robin stated placing his hand gently below her collar bone and resting it on her heart. The water in her eyes formed into a stay tear as it rolled slowly down her cheek. "If I get all Robin crazy just squeeze my hand twice. And I'll stop and listen to you." Robin stated, removing his hand from her heart to wipe away the lone tear. "Just don't use any super strength. I'll listen but let's not crush my hand." A smile spread across Starfire's face.

"Thank you," She whispered leaning in to gently kiss his cheek. Ever since they got back from Japan, Robin couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. If he wasn't careful he'd lose his ability to glare in order to get his way. He and Starfire had only been dating a week but it felt like something that should have started years ago. Robin brought his face closer to Starfire's for a kiss. They both breathed a little shallower and had butterflies that made it hard to think the few moments before their lips touched then it felt like an explosion. Her lips matched his with every motion and movement. Robin pressed her gently against the wall as his lips continued to explore hers. He almost melted as Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips but eventually the two had pull apart a few inches and catch some air. A gentle pink blush spread across Starfire's face, but Robin kept her pressed against him.

"That was… nice," Starfire whispered sheepishly. Robin gave her a quick peck on the lips smiling.

"That was amazing," Robin breathed back, smiling as Starfire giggled.

"ROBIN!" Beastboy hollered as running was heard echoing down the hall.

"No! NO! NO! I called it first!" Cyborg hollered running after Beastboy. Robin and Starfire jumped apart blushing while quickly fixing their hair.

"ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN!" Beastboy screamed halting to a stop in front of the couple. "Wait, what's with the blush on your fa…"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Cyborg shouted as he toppled over the small green boy. "Robin it was my idea!" The robotic man whimpered.

"What?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Can I wear green lantern's ring? For one moment, that's it!" Cyborg begged still standing on top of a whimpering Beastboy.

"If you can't handle this then I'll leave you both behind and only take Raven and Starfire!" Robin fumed storming away.

"NO!" wailed Cyborg and Beastboy still struggling beneath the metal man's boot. Suddenly red lights flashed as their alarm blared and everyone froze.

"Trouble," Robin stated as the team ran for the control room dragging a whimpering Beastboy behind them. The team found Raven already intercepting information.

"Report," Robin barked walking over to the computer.

"Fire, downtown. The firefighters are afraid they might not get it contained before it spreads to the hospital half a block down." Raven stated zooming in on any details they might see.

"Anyone inside?" Cyborg asked.

"Unknown," Raven responded.

"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as the team raced for the door.

(DOWNTOWN)

"Raven how ya holdin?" Cyborg hollered trying to help the fire fighters open a valve stuck on a fire hydrant.

"The flames are getting stronger, I can't keep it at bay for long." She groaned. Beastboy was helping the paramedics help the survivors while Robin was talking to the chief surveying options and Starfire was flying out patients who couldn't walk from the hospital.

"Got it!" Cyborg groaned finally freeing the valve and helping fire fighters attach a hose. "Raven let go!" Raven let her wall down as the water started to spray where her powers once held. Then a high pitched shriek from above made everyone's stomach's drop.

"Someone's inside" a civilian screamed from behind the police line.

"Starfire, let's go," Raven pushed thoughts into Starfire's head. Starfire quickly flew towards Raven and the two linked arms.

"NO WAIT!" Robin screamed, trying to stop them but the two vanished into a portal and were gone.

The firefighters and paramedics worked in silence staring at any and all exits the girls might escape from.

"More water pressure!" Cyborg yelled trying to douse the flames that were trying to douse the flames that were spreading. But even as more water sprayed all that was heard was crackling and wood snapping.

"Raven come in! Starfire answer!" Robin yelled into his communicator. He started to run towards the building but was held back by Beastboy in gorilla form.

"Come on girls, come on." Cyborg whispered. Minutes ticked by as hopes were failing when green starbolts were shot through a window, shattering it to the ground below. A black circle shot from the building and floated to the ground below. The sphere opened to reveal a coughing Raven holding a baby. Paramedics rushed to take the baby from Raven's arms as she fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin breathed barley able to push the words from his lips.

"Lady…stuck…beam," Raven stated between coughing fits.

"I'm going in," Robin stated stepping towards the building.

"Wait man, those flames are far too hot now. Starfire's tough if anyone can save that woman it's Starfire. Trust her." Cyborg said holding Robin by the shoulder. When suddenly the top floor crumbled in on itself and the entire house crashed in smothering most of the flames.

"Starfire!" The team all shouted at once at the now smoldering ruins of the building.

AN: Alright Review!


	3. Texting Titans

"Wait man, those flames are far too hot now. Starfire's tough if anyone can save that woman it's Starfire. Trust her." Cyborg said holding Robin by the shoulder. When suddenly the top floor crumbled in on itself and the entire house crashed in smothering most of the flames.

"Starfire!" The team all shouted at once at the now smoldering ruins of the building.

"I believe her leg may have been badly damaged as well as the burns on her arm will require the immediate attention. The group turned around to find a smoking but undamaged Starfire cradling a woman in her arms. Paramedics rushed towards Starfire taking the woman and placing her on a gurney.

"Thank you, oh thank you." The woman breathed from under her oxygen mask.

"Raven I trust you are undamaged as well?" Starfire asked rushing past the boys and knelt down next to her friend. "The explosion was very close to you and the small child."

"Yeah I'm…fine. Just hard to…breathe." Raven muttered, trying not to show her smile of relief that Starfire was safe.

"Starfire, where did you come from?" Beastboy asked with his jaw still hanging open.

"The building began to collapse as I was holding the wounded woman so I used my body as a shield to protect her. I took flight through a hole that formed in the roof, flying around the back of the hospital to avoid any further damage from the stray flames and wooden beams. I apologize for not responding to your call boyfri…er friend Robin, but when I reached to retrieve it the floor crumbled beneath my feet. I dropped the communicator and watched as it vanished amongst the wood fragments below. I apologize but I shall require a new one…again," Starfire admitted sheepishly blushing. Robin quickly grabbed Starfire by the wrist to pull her into a hug but quickly stopped as she flinched, her face registering pain for half a second before looking Robin the eyes apologetically.

"Starfire, your arm!" Cyborg stated as Robin gently retook it and turned it over to reveal a long burn from her wrist to her elbow. It was thin but deep reddish purple.

"Do not fret friends my people are resilient. We are quick healers. I shall return to a normal state in a few short moments. Do not have the worries for me." Starfire quickly reassured them. Raven waved Starfire over from her sitting spot on the ground. A paramedic had come over and placed an oxygen mask over Raven's mouth while Starfire had been explaining her story of escape.

"That is a terrible burn, I'll go get my kit," the man responded darting away. Starfire giggled as she kneeled next to Raven who slowly moved her healing glow over Starfire's arm and the burn had vanished. Next Raven placed her own hands on her chest and within a few moments was done. She took the oxygen off and was breathing normally again.

"Whoa! I wish I healed half as fast as you both can," Beastboy gawked. The paramedic returned only to look upon the girls in confusing and walking away with his kit and oxygen tank.

"Raven reporters are beginning to gather, take us to the T-Car. I'm not in the mood to answer questions. I want to leave, now." Robin grimly stated. The Titans were enveloped in a black Raven before reappearing a mile away standing next to the T-car and R-cycle.

"Robin man, we know you are stressed about tomorrow but don't take it out on the girls for doing their job." Cyborg firmly stated blocking Robin for walking to his R-cycle.

"I'm not upset, I just don't want reporters asking meaningless questions. I'm not in the mood. Good work Raven, good work Starfire. Don't ever…EVER do that to me again." He stated giving Raven a quick hug then turning to Starfire. Beastboy chuckled as he transformed half his body into an alligator and placed his tail in front of Starfire's feet then quickly pushing her so she tripped with a surprised shriek. Robin stepped forwards quickly catching her in his arms glaring at Beastboy.

"You two are too shy not hug, scold and kiss her already." Beastboy proudly smirked alongside a grinning Cyborg and annoyed Raven.

"I uh…" Robin began sheepishly still holding Starfire.

"I will not," Starfire muttered blushing and avoiding Robin's gaze.

"Fail!" Beastboy announced as he and Cyborg walked over to the struggling couple.

"Starfire don't you dare ever never ever never ever ever do that to me again! I was scared stiff. But good work you beautiful thing you," Beastboy stated trying to mimic Robin's voice from behind Robin.

"Oh Robin you handsome thing, I will strive to be more careful. Kiss me you fool!" Cyborg announced mimicking Starfire's voice from behind her. Then Cyborg and Beastboy pushed the couple's heads together to make them kiss but instead they smacked heads together due to poor aim on Cyborg and Beastboys part.

"Ouch, I do not believe if I were saying those things I would have inflicted the hurt upon myself and Robin," Starfire moaned holding her forehead and standing up from Robin's arms.

"Home, now." Robin grumbled glaring viciously at the now pale Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Aw but I had a good line! Kiss so I can say, aw bird boy and Star sitting in a tree K..I...S…S…I…N…OW!" Beastboy hollered as Raven used her powers to throw Beastboy into the T-car and slammed the door shut.

"Get in or I'll help you," Raven stated firmly as a skittish Cyborg ran for the driver's seat. "See you at home." Robin nodded as the car quickly speed away with a grinning Beastboy in the back seat.

"We should depart for the bed time so," Starfire started floating towards the sky when Robin gently pulled her back to earth spinning her around so she was pressed against his chest, inches from his face.

"Star don't ever do that to me again, but good work out there. I did not enjoy when I thought you had been inside when the building collapsed." Robin whispered.

"My apologies, I did not mean to cause you the worries. I merely was compelled to save her," Starfire whispered back.

"Don't ever change, but don't ever do that to me again."

"I do apologize, but I will require another communicator."

"Or we could always rely on mine for now," Robin stated brushing his lips over hers causing Starfire to blush a deep red and giggle.

"Kiss me you fool," Starfire exclaimed imitating Beastboy. Robin chuckled giving Starfire a soft, sweet, kiss on the lips.

(NEXT MORNING)

The Titans all stood in a single file line while Robin paced back and forth in front of them giving last minute instructions.

"No stupid comments, no stupid questions, no touching buttons, better yet no touching anything…" Robin rambled grabbing a new communicator from the drawer and quickly linking it to the computer as Starfire's new communicator. "No running, sliding, racing, slapping, hitting…" Robin kept going attaching Starfire's new device to her belt while the girls whispered amongst themselves. "No…"

"Wait the girls aren't listening why aren't they in trouble? And why did you put Starfire's communicator on her yourself…huh? Can I sing the song can I, can I?" Beastboy begged hopping up and down.

"No singing, no comments, no jokes, no being annoying and no teasing. And because it's not the girls I'm worried about." Robin stated firmly.

"Robin we should depart if you wish to still arrive early," Starfire stated glancing at the clock.

"To the T-ship!" Cyborg announced dramatically pointing to the sky and running for his "baby." The rest of the Titans followed quickly behind.

"Navigation systems ready. Report," Robin ordered.

"All systems go," Raven stated.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum," Starfire answered.

"Engines ran through and checked," Cyborg answered.

"K…I…S…" Beastboy began only to be muted by Raven while Beastboy continued his song and dance alone in his pod.

"Power at maximum," Raven checked for Beastboy.

"3…2…1…Launch," Robin Stated as Cyborg piloted the ship into the skies.

"ETA?" Robin asked checking all launch systems as they entered space.

"Seven minutes til we meet up with Superman," Cyborg answered in awe. Robin reached for his belt as his communicator beeped once. He had recently installed texting on the communicators in case speaking was unavailable and he was going to send Beastboy's pod back to earth if he had texted Robin that dumb song. But Robin smiled as he read the small message.

Do not worry. All will go well. ROFL G2G L8R.~3~Starfire~3~

Robin looked confused at the message but in a quick second received another.

Apologies. The "text code" Beastboy gifted to me is very much the confusing. It will require the studying. LOL! (Did I use the "LOL" in correct form?) ~3~Starfire~3~

LOL yes you did. Good job. : ) Robin

OH! The face of smiley! It is sideways! ~3~Starfire~3~

Robin couldn't help but allow himself a small chuckle as he tucked his communicator back into his belt.

"DUDE! LOOK!" Beastboy announced. Robin was hoping Raven would leave his mic off but looked to where Beastboy was pointing excitedly and noticed a hovering Superman.

"Alright everyone, best behavior." Robin announced glancing at Raven for support.

"Don't worry I'll do my best, but no promises." Raven thought into Robin's head. Superman flew towards Starfire's pod and motioned for her to join him outside.

"Locking air flow, Star you're free to exit." Cyborg stated as Starfire opened the latch and quickly shut it again.

"Aw no fair! I can't hear!" Beastboy whined. They watched Superman and Starfire converse briefly then then Superman waited as Starfire pulled out her communicator.

"The Superman sends his greetings and desires us to do the following." Starfire announced. The T-ship responded by slowly following behind the two floating forms. Starfire and Superman continued to converse and Robin itched to know what they were talking about but Starfire's communicator wasn't on listening setting.

(WITH ROBIN)

I quickly becoming jealous as I saw a small blush and quick nod appear on her face. I didn't appreciate it. I expected flirting from The Flash and maybe Bruce if he was in one of his moods but not Superman. I groaned when I saw the Green Lantern flying in from space quickly joining Starfire and Superman in conversation..

"Calm yourself your frustrations are drowning me from here. Be grateful it's Starfire out there and not one of the goons." Raven voice stated in my mind. I sighed and tried to relax as we edged closer to the base. But after a few minutes a beep in my phone made me jump. If it was Beastboy asking another stupid question he would stay in the ship or be sent home.

: ) ~3~Starfire~3~

And against my mood couldn't help but smile.

Watch out for the Flash. Miss you beautiful. Robin

(WITH STARFIRE WHEN SHE LEFT THE T-SHIP)

I waited until the oxygen flow had been cut off completely from my pod before quickly exiting. I double checked my pod was latched securely so the team would not loose unnecessary oxygen and floated towards Superman. My stomach was doing the flips as I neared him and prayed X'aul would not allow me to embarrass myself or the Titans.

"Greetings Superman, the pleasure of meeting you is my honor." I stated calmly. If I could handle meeting royal ambassadors, alien kings, and other dictators I could handle The Superman…I hoped.

"Hello Starfire, it is great to finally meet you. Please tell Robin and the others to follow, but would you mind flying with me I have a theory I would like to test out and some information the Justice League and I would like to run by you. Green Lantern will be joining us shortly." Superman replied smiling. He was very much different from what I had anticipated. Batman had always been extremely serious when conversing with the Titans, however Superman gave the impression that we had easily become friends by exchanging greetings. I enjoyed meeting him already.

"Of course," I replied giving a respective slight bow. A notion I did the mental slap towards myself as I reached for my communicator. Old habits are difficult to break. A bow of respect I usually gave when greeting a respected warrior. I had done the same when meeting The Batman for the first time as well, but I received a blank quiet stare in return from him whereas I received a warmer smile in return from Superman.

"The Superman sends his greetings and desires us to do the following." I announced following Superman's lead towards the Tower.

"Batman had told us much about you. I apologize if I break any Tamarian customs. I have visited many planets but have never made it to your galaxy to meet your people. He has informed us you are the Princess of your planet but do not appreciate such royalties to be acted upon." He stated calmly.

"You are correct. Consider me as normal as you would like to perceive me. I do not require extra attention." I replied smiling to which he smiled eagerly back.

"I have a matter I would like to discuss with you but I am waiting for Green Lantern to join us for that, while we wait for him we were wondering if you would mind following me to our lab while your team docks their ship. Diana," he stated and paused at my confused look. "Sorry, Wonder Woman," to which I eagerly nodded blushing at my forgetting of her real name, "has been trying to help the people in the lower portion of east Africa from a major earthquake. Batman has explained a little of what he has seen your powers do but we are curious if they might be contained and used as an energy source in order to help the people get back on their feet again." He explained. "Not a large portion, but merely a small fragment for analysis and testing before we would allow it to be used. What is your opinion on this?" He calmly asked.

"Cyborg had a similar idea which he expressed to Robin in time's past. Robin attempted to help in this plan, however they could not discover a way of containing even the smallest of my starbolts before it would break free. Analysis of the form was difficult to obtain when we could not keep it in one general location but Cyborg did do the discovering that if my powers could be contained the contained starbolt might require a small amount of cooling to keep the power from overheating any item or object attached to it. However, this theory, although logical, could not be proved due to our failure at containment issues." I stated factually.

"Robin must have shared this with Batman because he mentioned it to us. We have a few containment ideas we would like to try if you are willing to participate. I do happen to agree with Cyborg's theory of cooling. Most raw energy sources not from earth are vastly too powerful and usually destroy any item using its energy."

"I would be most happy to oblige," I stated as a man shimmering in a green glow and wearing a green costume and ring appeared beside us. "I feel I must warn you that the containment options that failed us in times past did create damage to the laboratory we were doing the experiments in. Anyone or thing that you would not want to be damaged or is not resilient upon receiving strong damage may need to depart from the facility. The longer it is contained before the container breaks the more we discovered it did the doubling or in some instances tripling of its original power's form." I stated finishing my conversation with Superman.

"Your warnings will be taken into appreciated caution. But may I introduce you to Green Lantern, Green lantern Starfire of Tamerian from the Teen Titans."

"It is an honor Princess," He stated bowing cautiously to which I offered a nervous giggle.

"Please simply Starfire and earth is my home as of now. So simply Starfire will do nicely." I stated happily shaking the Green Lantern's hand eagerly but quickly stopped as I noticed my excitement caused my grip to create a wince. "My apologies," I stated bashfully.

"The rumors are true, you are strong. No harm," He stated showing no damage to his hand as he floated beside us.

"Starfire has agreed to let us test her powers. I assume you heard the warnings when you arrived." Superman stated. I glanced behind me as the men conversed and saw an annoyed Robin in his pod and quickly pulled out my communicator and sent a quick face of smiley to him in hopes it would help my distressed boyfriend find a small amount of peace.

: ) ~3~Starfire~3~

My heart sang when I saw what I believed was a quick smile appear upon his face and received the butterflies at his reply.

Watch out for Flash. Miss you beautiful. Robin

"Perhaps we should ask the Kid to join us then, he'd get a kick out of it." Green Lantern joked.

"The Kid?" I asked innocently.

"Flash, you will meet him soon enough." Superman laughed.

"Forgive me if my question is found offensive, but Robin has sent me the warning to do the watching out for the Flash you speak of. Is he a villain we must apprehend?" I asked cautiously. I felt awkward as the two men laughed very strongly. "I apologize," I whispered nervously.

"No, no my dear do not feel bad. You and Robin haven't been dating long right?" Green Lantern asked. To which I nodded slowly.

"Flash is not going to harm you. Robin is just being defensive, a trait he easily got from Batman. Flash is in his 20's and young at heart. He will flirt and hit on you relentlessly, no doubt, but don't worry he is harmless." Superman stated still smiling broadly.

"I understand. I believe he will be most humorous then and am eager to make his acquaintance as well." I said, smiling back. As Green Lantern chuckled at my statement.

"Here we are, the tower," Superman stated as he accessed a panel and pressed his thumb upon the latch.

"Superman…Welcome," the computer stated, opening a gate for the T-ship to dock in.

"Follow us, we will take you to the lab," Green Lantern stated eagerly, as we flew into another door that opened and down a long hallway. "Diana is most likely there with John."

"The Green Martian from Mars," Superman added for my benefit and I nodded.

Where did you go pretty lady. Robin is even sulkier than before. xXCyborgXx I received in text form.

The Superman and the Green Lantern have requested my presence with an experiment for the citizens along the cost of the east Africa. I am meeting with Wonder Woman, The Green Martian, Superman, and Green Lantern and will return shortly. ~3~Starfire~3~

I quickly realized Cyborg must have recited my text aloud for the others since my communicator went crazy.

No fair! Raven won't let me come hang out with you $$$BEASTLYMANOFDOOM$$$

You know if you requested my assistance I would be more than happy to help, please please please! xXCyborgXx

Do not let the boys come help you. Leave them here for me to babysit. [Raven]

"Is everything alright, you look worried." Superman stated. I looked up apologetic.

"My apologies, my friends were eager to arrive and I believe they have the jealously that I am departing somewhere they are not. They shall remain fine. Raven is babysitting them before they gift Robin the seizure." I informed quickly.

"Babysitting?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes, Cyborg and Beastboy have become overly excited. Cyborg was fantasizing about Kings from other planets insisting upon his marriage to their daughters while Beastboy's were images of the Wonder Woman and borrowing the ring you hold dearly Green Lantern." Both men laughed heartily.

"They are being met by Batman, Hawkgirl, and Flash and will be along shortly. I'm sure Flash will find a way to entertain the boys for a few moments." Superman stated as we arrived at a door marked "LAB."

AN: Please Review!


	4. Flash Bomb

"Agreed," I stated happily as we entered the lab and were greeted by Wonder Woman and John.

"John, Diana this is Starfire. She had accepted to let us experiment with her powers but has cautioned us the power containing it might bring if the container were to break." Green Lantern stated quickly.

"I would not have expected anything less, greetings Starfire." John stated turning to face me.

"It is nice to finally meet the girl Robin talks to when he is away with Batman. Please to meet you dear," Diana answered extending her arm to shake my hand.

"The pleasures are mine. I am grateful to make the acquaintances of all the Justice League team members. Thank you for the invitation." I replied. I wished I could be more at ease as the Justice League seemed but a life of being a princess and delegating between planets for peace with Tamerian had changed my sense of the introducing myself to new people.

"John and Superman will tell you what to do and we shall go meet the rest of the Titans," Green Lantern said waving goodbye as he and Wonder Woman departed.

(WITH THE TEEN TITANS AFTER DOCKING)

The Teen Titans has just docked their ship as the team climbed down and walked over towards Batman, Hawk Girl, and the Flash. Beastboy's legs seemed to look like Jell-O as he wobbled over towards them his jaw hanging open.

"I can't believe I'm meeting The Hawk Girl and Flash," Beastboy whispered excitedly as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Can't you act with a little more dignity?" She peppered. Cyborg glanced over at Robin who looked even more stone like than before.

_"Star girl you're the only one who keeps him at least life like. Why'd ya have to go?" Cyborg thought to himself while pulling out his com device to text her._

_Where did you go pretty lady. Robin is even sulkier than before. xXCyborgXx_

_The Superman and the Green Lantern have requested my presence with an experiment for the citizens along the cost of the east Africa. I am meeting with Wonder Woman, The Green Martian, Superman, and Green Lantern and will return shortly. ~3~Starfire~3~ _

"Guys she is with Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and The Green Martian for some experiment, no fair!" Cyborg hissed to his team as they approached Batman, Flash and Hawk Girl. Beastboy opened his mouth to speak but it was quickly covered by Raven's powers.

"No don't even try, can it." Raven sternly stated as she watched Beastboy text Starfire. So she also shot Starfire a text.

_No fair! Raven won't let me come hang out with you $$$BEASTLYMANOFDOOM$$$_

_ You know if you requested my assistance I would be more than happy to help, please please please! xXCyborgXx_

_ Do not let the boys come help you. Leave them here for me to babysit. [Raven]_

"Quit texting," Robin hissed.

"Hey Kid! Long time no see!" Flash stated running up and running his hands messily through Robin's hair. Robin gave him the casual Batman stone glare as he fixed his hair but Flash was already gone.

"Let me guess, Cyborg how's it hanging?" Flash zoomed over high fiving the half metal man before rushing towards Raven.

"Oh my, the pleasure is all mine. Raven I presume," He kissed her hand and darted off towards Beastboy.

"And you must…uh dude what's wrong with your mouth?" Flash asked and mumbling Beastboy who's mouth was still covered by Raven's powers. Raven then released her grip on him.

"You, he, her…WOW! I'm Beastboy I'm sure you've heard of me. I know I may have heard of you," Beastboy stated puffing up his chest as the other Titans rolled their eyes.

"Welcome to the watch tower, we apologize for him. He loves showing off for visitors. I'm Hawk Girl and I'm sure you already know Batman." Hawkgirl stated. As the team nodded and exchanged handshakes with Hawkgirl.

"We won't start out meeting until John and Superman finish with your friend. But would you like to join us in the control room?" Hawkgirl asked.

"That would be awesome!" Cyborg stated, fist pumping the air as they all turned to follow Batman and Hawk Girl. Batman still hadn't spoken, but the Titans hadn't expected him too. Batman was known for his cold exchanges with people. They group headed towards the control room while Flash continuously ran in circles around the Titans.

"I like the hood," Flash stated pulling Raven's hood up on her head before darting off. "So do you have games on this?" Flash asked suddenly holding up Cyborg's mechanical arm. "Why so glum? Don't act like bats have some fun. Hey where's the pretty new girlfriend of yours? Hiding her from me?" He teased poking at Robin who's face refused to change as he continued walking. Flash ran around to poke at Beastboy again when he tripped and flew against the wall. Batman flicked his cape back into position as if he had never moved.

"Bats I'm hurt, I was just conversing. Maybe you need some practice." Flash grinned, winking at the Titans as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Again forgive our…pet," Hawk Girl stated rolling her eyes.

"Now that one hurt," Flash responded zipping towards the command center door. The doors opened with a slight whoosh and the Titans jaws dropped. The entire command center was a high tech super system with a giant conference table in the middle and the largest television screen against the side wall. Cyborg couldn't look away from high tech security scanners and equipment. Robin nodded towards the table and Raven used her powers to drag Beastboy and Cyborg into their chairs.

"They're ready to begin," Wonder Woman stated as she and the Green Lantern walked into the command center.

"Begin what?" Robin asked as he watched Diana settle next to Batman. Robin inwardly rolled his eyes.

(ROBIN POV)

Bruce was nothing more than a player who loved to fiddle with women. Between Diana and Catwoman I was surprised he still managed not to smile. I had only been dating Starfire a few weeks and it was already hard not to smile at the mention on her name. She just lit up my world. Bruce only cared about bagging a girl and having his way with her all night. As long as his little bat was satisfied he was bearable. I watched as Hawkgirl turned on the giant television screen and I saw John, aka: the Green Martian, Superman, and my girl; my Star.

(NARRATOR POV)

The screen had been turned on as Starfire, Superman, and John came out from behind a blast protection shield.

"I believe the container was too thin to contain not only the bolt but was simply not correct to handle heat as well before the cooling process," Starfire suggested as the three of them headed towards a vice looking grip that now had shattered glass spread around it.

"What are they trying to do?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Robin mentioned to me how you tried to harness Starfire's star bolts as a form of energy but that the balance in itself would create an explosion that multiplied in strength. So we decided to try and find a proper container and elaborate on your theory." Batman stated.

"The earthquake that shattered through the lower eastern shore of Africa has left a great number of people in trouble and my hope is that we can harness Starfire's power as an energy source. It would help the people so much," Wonder Woman stated intently watching the screen as John prepared another container.

"Alright Starfire please begin," John stated. Starfire nodded as she glanced behind her to make sure John and Superman were safely behind the blast shield. Everyone watched as she held both of her hands together in front of her. Slowly Starfire floated inches above the floor and split her hands apart slowly forcing her powers to spin in a circular motion. Starfire then began to allow her powers to spin into the container until ever last piece was inside before she flew behind the blaster screen in half a second in case of back fire.

"Come on, come on…" Diana breathed watching in anticipation. Everyone watched as the vessel seemed to throb in an attempt to contain Starfire's spinning star bolt now in globe form.

"It's holding," Cyborg breathed watching as the powers had yet to cause a meltdown. John pressed a button and a small system began to spray sprits of dry ice onto the container to try and slowly cool it into a stable form.

"COOL!" Flash exclaimed darting from the room, but everyone's head snapped from the door Flash burst through to Raven who quickly stood up and gasped.

"No" Raven breathed. Everyone's head snapped back to the screen as Flash burst in.

"It's working! This is awesome!" Flash exclaimed running over to the contained rapidly spinning starbolt and picking it up.

"FLASH STOP!" John, Superman, and Starfire all shouted at once. The container began to violently shake in Flash's hands. Starfire shot herself forward grabbing the container and kicking Flash backwards into Superman who passed him to John who ghosted himself and Flash through the floor.

"Starefire it's too powerful!" Superman shouted trying to reach the young girl who had her body wrapped around the container.

"No stay back please. The power has increased, it shall explode. I cannot manage to reabsorb it!" Starfire shrieked kicking Superman away from her, taking a majority of the damage, as the container exploded and all that could be seen on the screen in the command center was a white blasting explosion.

"STARFIRE!" Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy screamed jumping up from their chairs. The watch tower trembled in space as the team nervously watched the screen.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. A Hero's Job

"Starefire it's too powerful!" Superman shouted trying to reach the young girl who had her body wrapped around the container.

"No stay back please. The power has increased, it shall explode. I cannot manage to reabsorb it!" Starfire shrieked kicking Superman away from her, taking a majority of the damage, as the container exploded and all that could be seen on the screen in the command center was a white blasting explosion.

"STARFIRE!" Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy screamed jumping up from their chairs. The watch tower trembled in space as the team nervously watched the screen.

"Cyborg report!" Robin barked, taking command before anyone else. As everyone was still staring at the white screen begging for it to clear. John ghosted into the room still holding a devastated looking Flash.

"Toxin levels are non-existent, no radioactivity either. Oxygen levels will return to normal safe state in approximately 27 seconds," Cyborg announced scanning the room with his computer and reading the data from his arm.

"Beastboy we're going to need the medical kit. T-ship, Now!" Robin ordered as Beastboy quickly changed form into a cheetah and was out the door in seconds.

"We have a sick bay," Diana whispered still staring in shock at the screen that was no starting to clear.

"Starfire has poor reactions to earthly medicine. We nearly lost her once to morphine; I'm not taking any chances. Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Five seconds until oxygen levels are stable," Cyborg reported. The group saw, through a hazy smoke, as Superman was collapsed against the wall holding his head while Starfire was unconsciously slumped against the opposite wall. No one could see clearly enough if either of them were really hurt or if they just got the wind knocked out of them. But no matter what it was it seemed like it didn't matter to Robin. He was frantic to get in there. . The smoke had finally cleared as cheetah Beastboy burst back into the room with a titan's medical kit in his teeth.

"Raven now," Robin ordered as her powers swallowed them up, enveloping everyone in the room and seconds later allowing them to reappear in the laboratory. Robin was running before Raven had fully set the entire group, she'd morphed, onto the ground.

"Starfire, come on girl. Star, please be ok." Robin whispered checking her vitals. Raven was by Robin's side in seconds followed by Cyborg, Beastboy and Batman. The rest of the Justice League, minus Flash, were checking on Superman out who was standing completely fine. Flash began running back and forth between Superman and the unconscious Starfire. Raven used her powers to offer quick healing to her bleeding forehead and then to any internal damage the team couldn't see while Cyborg did a scan of her body to determine if anything had broken or was badly hurt. Robin looked pale as he softly kept brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Starfire, can you hear me? Come on Star." Robin spoke softly.

"Is she going to be alright? I am so sorry!" Flash fretted as the entire Justice League now surrounded her and the Titans. John knelt down by Raven placing his fingers on her forehead.

"Tamerians heal while in sleep and are a very strong people. She will be fine." Raven stated calmly.

"Report finished nothing broken or wrong., just probably got knocked out." Cyborg reported.

"She will be waking up in 10 seconds," John stated standing up.

"Let's give her some room," Wonder Woman stated. "She probably saved us from blowing out the entire lab and the station from significant damage to the hull of the ship."

"You heard her back up people!" Flash shouted quickly grabbing everyone one by one and running them back a few feet. Flash reached for Robin's arm but stopped cold when he saw the glare he was receiving.

"And they call me the stupid one," Beastboy huffed as he walked forward and grabbed Flash's arm before Robin dislocated it. Raven ignored everyone and walked back kneeling by Robin and Starfire.

"3…2…1" John counted and sure enough Starfire's eyes began to flutter open.

"Star, hey. How ya feeling?" Robin asked softly helping her to sit up.

"Oh I am terribly apologetic. My starbolt evolved becoming too powerful for me to reabsorb. No one was harmed correct?" Starfire glanced around nervously.

(ROBIN POV)

"Everyone's fine, take it easy." I reassured her. That's my girl always worried about others. It's one of the many qualities I lov…err like about her. Everyone noticed her wince when she took a deep breath in.

"Slow down for a minute Starfire," Raven suggested applying her healing powers to Starfire's chest. I knew every boy, male, guy, or man in that room froze. Flash even quit pacing as everyone watched. We all knew it was for healing purposes but still…hot damn if that didn't make every guy in the room take notice it was a shame. Wonder Woman's cough seemed to bring us mostly back to reality as Raven finished letting go. Starfire gave Raven a gracious nod as she tried to stand up. I immediately helped her not letting her out of my grasp but didn't have the option when suddenly she vanished.

"I am so sorry Starfire! I didn't mean too! I was excited and wasn't thinking! Please forgive me!" Flash begged running her around the room.

"Please no more running now, my head is feeling the sickness. All if forgiven" Starfire stated, cradling her head in her hands. Flash immediately put her down on her feet and backed away to give her space. Luckily I was close by because she didn't stay on her feet long as she wobbled and lost balance. I quickly caught her in my arms holding her close to me.

"Superman I pray you are undamaged as well? I did not wish for you to receive any injuries from my starbolts." Starfire asked still clutching her head in her hands, her eyes shut as I felt her body relax into mine letting me hold her.

"I am perfectly fine, you saved the watch tower Starfire. You have our thanks." Superman stated. The entire Justice League faces held nothing but astonished. Starfire's care for others surpassed any living creature alive. Batman's face was the only one who registered nothing. He had known Star since birth. Nothing about her surprised him. Starfire gave my arm a gentle squeeze as she floated out of my arms.

"Thank you for catching me Robin, but I believe I will be alright, now" She said. Everyone quickly saw she was lying as her flight looked more like a drunken swagger and if she was not careful she would fall very soon. I gently pulled her by her wrist back into my arms and picked her up slipping my arm under her knees and the other around her back and under her arm.

"You are a terrible liar," I whispered trying to stifle a laugh. She looked absolutely miserable when she felt sick or unable to do something and right now she looked miserable and very embarrassed.

"Let's go to the command room. We will have to find that vessel again from wherever we got that one." Hawkgirl stated. I gave her a look of gratitude for changing the subject as we all left the lab and began to walk down the hall towards the command room. I was still holding Starfire closely in my arms and when I was sure no one was looking gave her cheek a soft brush of my lips.

"I believe we got it from the Tasley System. Planet Urio I believe," John stated helping the conversation to flow away from Starfire.

Starfire gave me a small smile as she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I was worried because she kept one hand on her head holding it firmly. However, the feeling of her lying on my chest as I held her gave me butterflies I refused to let my face acknowledge. I had never seen Flash looked so whipped. He didn't speak and walked a mile behind everyone. It was the first time I had seen him not beat everyone to our destination.

"How ya feelin' little lady?" Cyborg asked interrupting my thoughts. She gently lifted her head from my chest, opening her eyes.

"I have received no damage except my head. I do not appreciate the room taking the laps around me." Starfire sighed.

"The room spinning," I corrected.

"Perhaps if we ran the other way it was spinning you would feel better! Let's try!" Flash exclaimed suddenly appearing in front of me starting to gently take her from my arms.

"NO!" Everyone in the room shouted. Batman and Superman each grabbed one of his shoulders pulling him backwards while Cyborg placed himself between Flash and us. Starfire gave a small giggle attempting to float out of my arms.

"Just relax a little Star," I whispered. She gave a small nod before settling back against my chest, closing her eyes.

We all reached the command room and took a seat at the main table opposite the Justice League. I unwillingly put Starfire in her own chair and took mine beside her. I watched as Batman went over to a wall, hit it, and take a small test tub out of the hole that appeared. Then he hit the wall again and it disappeared. He walked back over, handing it to Starfire.

"How did you obtain the juice of the nunki fruit?" Starfire asked excitedly as Batman handed her the test tube and she quickly drank it. Batman simply nodded as he took his place beside Diana on the other side of the table.

"The nunki fruit aids in any head damage. The juice helps realign the eye beams in our eyes that can receive damage if we are hit extremely hard from the front and back of the head simultaneously." She replied. Without the juice it would simply just ware off within the hour." Starfire explained.

"So the blast and the wall provided the…simultaneously?" Beastboy asked confused, but I was impressed he had caught on so quickly.

"Exactly," Starfire beamed looking extremely happy and better.

"So why exactly have you called us here? I doubt it if were simply to gather Starfire's energy you wouldn't have called the entire team." I stated getting the meeting started.

"Correct," Superman stated getting right down to business. I just prayed my team…Beastboy and Cyborg, I corrected myself, would handle this professionally.

"We have been receiving numerous reports, from trusted sources, that they have heard of a man planning on kidnapping the daughters of numerous Kings and Grand Rulers. However, he intends to do this in a manner that makes it difficult to intervene." Superman said. Green lantern turned the viewing television and dozens of princess' pictures onto the screen.

"These girls we believe have already been kidnapped, however we know the exact locations of the princess'." Green Lantern stated.

"So why not recuse them?" Beastboy asked curiously staring at the beautiful princess'.

"Because he has not kidnapped them." Batman stated. I could tell he enjoyed the look of confusion that hit every member of my team except me. Batman enjoyed having the upper hand too much and I knew there had to be more to the story.

"Dude, you just said he did." Cyborg stated confused.

"He did," Diana interrupted not letting Batman continue in his fun. "He has set up a school and has hired many people to start rumors that this school is where a few of the great rulers went to school. A few of our sources came from these people."

"Kings and Rulers of many lands have enrolled their daughters into this school rapidly increasing the school's size and number. Once enrolled, they are not allowed to speak to or see their daughters for four years while they are attending." Green Lantern said. I had figured out their plan before Green Lantern spoke and I did not like it. Batman and I had not broken our glares towards each other and I would not give in.

"So once the four years are up he will disappear with all the princess' and then demand terms and riches. I know what you want from us, question is why? Surely you could use a number of your team for an undercover mission." I stated roughly standing to my feet. I promised Starfire they would not separate the team and guessing where there plan was headed they wanted one of my team members. Raven would quickly refuse even if she was going to be asked. They wanted a girl who already knew how to act like a princess, they wanted Star.

"Robin you already know the answer, and we can't intervene on what the Rulers and Kings would see as a hunch." Batman stated in his typical monotone stern reply. I wanted to break something. They weren't even going to ask Starfire they were just demanding her.

"These poor girls that have already been enrolled are being held captive against their wishes. We are not even sure once inside if it is technically a school. These girls might be being tortured or hurt," Wonder Woman stated.

"Enough pulling on heart strings, guilt isn't fair and I won't let it work." I answered coldly. "Titans we are leaving," I stated jumping from my chair and pulling Starfire with me towards the door. I knew my team was confused but I didn't have time to explain it to them. I refused to let Raven in my head but I guessed she had learned all she needed to know from the Justice League. It made sense as to why she hadn't stood up and followed.

"Robin, we cannot let harm come to them. We must help," Starfire stated trying to reason with me. I wouldn't let it work, she didn't understand and I wasn't going to explain it to her. She would feel guilty enough to help and I wasn't going to let her do it out of guilt.

"We believe the man doing this is a common known enemy to Jump City. That is why we have requested your assistance," Superman stated. Batman must have warned them this would infuriate me because they were trying to draw me in. I could see it.

"Who?" Raven asked quickly, even though I was sure she knew the answer.

"Titans we are leaving, now!" I stated but trying to pull Starfire with her strength was impossible as she slipped her wrist from my grip and floated back to her seat. I should have known my orders would fall short when she felt guilty for the poor girls.

"Red-X," Batman answered. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back as I turned around.

"We can find a different way to apprehend him. She isn't going in." I stated firmly not letting myself glance at Starfire.

"She's the only one with the knowledge and background to pull this off. And being that Red-X is common territory she can see things others would not." Batman stated walking up to me. "This isn't an option Robin, take a seat," he hissed low enough so only I would hear.

"You can't force her!" I shouted refusing to break my cold stare from his.

"Perhaps we should explain what our plan is and let her decide for herself." Superman said.

"Starfire," Wonder Woman began.

"NO!" I shouted only to have my mouth shut by Raven's powers.

_"You can't stop her, you know her better. She will go to save them unless you have a real reason she can't. And being overprotective won't count. She's tough and can do this. Behave," Raven spoke inside my head._

"Starfire, you have the knowledge of a princess and you have dealt with Red-X before. We weren't going to force you to do this. We were going to ask you to help," Wonder Woman spoke directly to Starfire now.

"Starfire isn't from this planet! She doesn't know about different countries and where would we say she came from?" I barked.

"He does have a point, Starfire is pretty good with English but she doesn't know slang or contractions," Cyborg agreed. I was thankful he seemed to be on my side. "She has what it takes, but what would you do about her English?" and then my thankfulness fell.

"The school requires English to be spoken by all. So Starfire's broken English would fit in perfectly. She wouldn't even have to try and change." Superman replied.

"NO! This is not happening!" I shouted ignoring Batman's gaze. I knew what he would say work before personal but this was too personal.

"Bruce Wayne will enroll her as a princess from Delani. Her name is Princess Stephanie." Green Lantern stated uploading an image of the country and the princess.

"Bruce will pose as her personal body guard and escort her in." Green Lantern continued.

"She's the same height and size as Stephanie but the hair and skin are different. I could use a hologram like I did when I infiltrated Brother Blood's group as Stone. It would be simply," Cyborg stated.

"This is awesome it's like secret agent style! Could she have a code name?" Beastboy asked jumping in his chair.

"We could call her double S! or triple zero S," Flash suggested getting into it with Beastboy.

"She would be in contact when she could. We couldn't have her blow her cover. We would have to wait until she found an opportunity to talk to us and she would have to make sure no one was around. We don't know how many people are on Red-X's side. She couldn't trust anyone. Not even the princesses themselves." Batman stated.

"This could be dangerous she doesn't even have back up!" I shouted but no one was listening. "Wait…where's Starfire, and Raven." I asked cautiously looking around. It was funny how quick everyone heard me because the entire room went silent.

"I sense the presence of two beings…outside?" John stated confused as they followed his gaze to the window and everyone saw Starfire floating around pulling a bored looking Raven in a space suit.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Without A Choice

(STARFIRE'S POV)

Everyone stated to shout and scream at each other trying to make decisions for me. I could not stay any longer. Everyone was making my plans for me; something I did not appreciate. I was forced into submission and slavery when I had been captured as a young girl. I would not let any person decide my future for me again. I did not even have to act with the sneaking. They were all fighting so loudly, I simply walked out of the room. I knew it wouldn't take long. She always knew when I needed her calm approach. I was very emotional, she was a good balance to myself.

"Starfire," Raven spoke appearing beside me.

"I apologize for departing without speaking. I needed a moment." I sighed leaning against the wall. I wrapped my arms around myself hugging myself tight.

"Don't apologize. Things were getting out of hand in there. I wasn't going to break it up, emotions are running high. They need to sort it out before I can calm the room."

"What should I do?" I asked sadly. "Robin is of course very against my participation. The Justice League demands my presence. I do not know what to do. Those poor girls, how can I not assist them. They do not understand what they are being enforced to do. I remember a time when my life was no longer my own," I whispered sadly.

"This is no one's decision but yours. What do you want to do?" Raven asked me sternly.

"I…I do not believe I know. I do not wish to upset Robin and would regret the Justice League feeling the letdown. The Titans would be without my assistance even if you desired by participation I would be unreachable. I do not doubt I could portray a princess and act as such; it is in my nature. However, communication would be limited. Robin and I have only recently begun with the dating and I would perform the heart break if he did the replacing of me with another girl more suitable for his nature and she will be the prettier and the funnier and the, OH!" I screamed as Raven slapped me across the face.

"Robin isn't going to replace you. He has had a crush on you for years and you two simply took too long to get together. Don't even start with feeling like you aren't good enough or I'll slap you again. Don't worry about what the Titans will think, The Justice League, or Robin. This is your choice and yours to make. You don't answer to anyone Starfire."

"Oh Raven!" I gave her small hug and released her since she did not appreciate public displays of affection. "I know what will help me decide. We need to go fly outside! I believe I saw the suits of air you need for space! Let's go!" I shrieked grabbing Raven's arm and flying her quickly to where I entered with Superman. Raven quickly put on her suit looking bored and unhappy but I was simply grateful she was helping me with the clearing of my head. Raven and I stepped into the air lock and waited for it to open up and allow us to venture into space. I pulled her along flying and spinning in the sky.

"Starfire, I'm out here with you please quit with the spinning." Raven stated bored.

"Apologies friend," I said as we floated alongside each other.

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked me. I hung my head sadly.

"I do not know friend. I have never played the undercover. What if I fail?"

"Then at least you tried," Raven said calmly.

(NARRATOR POV)

John ghosted through the window and floated over towards the girls.

"Pardon my interruption, but I have been sent to check on you two. If you need a few moments I will inform them," John politely stated sensing the girl's emotions.

"Starfire?" Raven asked waiting to see what she would need.

"I believe I am ready. I have much I need to discuss with everyone." Starfire stated politely. John nodded his head and took each girl by the arm and slowly ghosted them back into the command room. Everyone was silent as Starfire helped Raven out of her suit and the two girls sat back down in their chairs. Robin hadn't taken his eyes off Starfire since he saw her in space.

"Star, are you alright?" Robin asked timidly. Everyone in the room watched as Starfire took a deep breath and stood up out of her chair.

(Raven POV)

Starfire stood up out of her chair and I knew what was about to happen, and she had every right to do so. She gave me a quick glance and I nodded at her for support before she began.

"I believe I have seen as well as heard what the situation is and how each side feels about the matter." Starfire said in a diplomatic tone. But I have questions for both side and I would appreciate if they would be answered without argumentation or interruptions from others."

Robin looked ready to die in his seat. I entered his mind to see if I could offer some comfort.

_"She looked to Raven for support. What have I done? I didn't mean to offend her, she has never done anything like this. What if she gets hurt? How can I protect her from anyone there? What if Red-X discovers it's her. I could always infiltrate the school as a janitor and keep my eye on her. I can't let her get hurt. Why can't they do this themselves! We have our own city to protect. Our team needs her! I need her."_ Robin's thoughts all happened within 3 seconds of Starfire's pause. There wasn't much help I could offer until Robin calmed down and he needed to focus on what Starfire was saying anyways.

"Who will aid the Titans if I leave and they become in danger? Criminals try and defeat us when we are at our weakest. They might be more willing to attack if the team is without a member."

_"She had a good point, she is taking this far too seriously to be Starfire. This is the Koriand'r she had sensed Starfire had hidden away when she came to earth. Starfire locked this part of her away to enjoy life instead of fear it like she had."_ Raven thought to herself.

"We would agree to keep an open communication with the Titans in case they might need any help," Superman answered easily. "We would also be in complete communication with you as well in case anything were to go wrong."

"Why can we not simply go in and obtain the Red-X?"

"We do not know how many princesses may be in danger. We want you to just infiltrate find out the plan and once we have stable and valid proof then we can apprehend him. But it's more than that if he has princesses already kidnapped then we need to know their exact location. That's what you're for."

"So I am the bait. I am to be kidnapped as well and forced to be used!" Starfire exclaimed angrily.

"No, this plan has too many holes in it. Starfire is not going to be used and kidnapped!" Robin exclaimed standing up beside her.

_"I didn't need to be in her mind or read her feelings to tell the fear and anger radiating off of her. She took a step back and Robin was there. He let her lean against his chest. He always made her feel safe. He would always protect her even if she didn't need it. Always try to make her smile so he could have his sunshine,"_ I thought taking a small moment to glance at Beastboy. I mentally slapped myself and went back to watching.

(STARFIRE POV)

"Why can we not simply go in and obtain the Red-X?" I asked.

"We do not know how many princesses may be in danger. We want you to just infiltrate find out the plan and once we have stable and valid proof then we can apprehend him. But it's more than that if he has princesses already kidnapped then we need to know their exact location. That's what you're for." Superman answered me.

I was appalled. I could feel everyone placing their eyes on me but I could not respond. They wanted me too…they wanted me too…NO! I would not be used like the Passions used me. I wanted to crawl up inside myself and vanish. I could not. I could not! I refused to be taken and beaten and hurt again.

"So I am the bait. I am to be kidnapped as well and forced to be used!" I exclaimed angrily, fear rippling off every word.

"No, this plan has too many holes in it. Starfire is not going to be used and kidnapped!" Robin exclaimed standing up beside me. I took a step back and it was there, as it always was. His chest was there to support and save me. He would not let me get hurt. He pushed me behind him protectively and I let him. I clung to his shoulder and wrapped my other arm around to clutch his chest. Robin knew of my fears, he knew of my past. He would not let me be turned back into a slave.

"We would save her! We are heroes we have to make some sacrifices to save others." Wonder Woman exclaimed. Her will to save those women had turned her into her pleading with us.

(ROBIN POV)

I tucked her body behind me, and felt one of her hands on my shoulder and her other arm wrapped tightly around clutching at my chest. Her whole body pressed against me trembling. Now Diana was lecturing us about sacrifices. Starfire has made plenty of sacrifices. Not wanting to be thrown into enslavement against her will again seemed far from selfish in my book.

"Diana, calm down you don't understand." Batman spoke seeing the fear stricken girl behind me. Yelling at Starfire wasn't going to help anything at least Bruce wasn't stupid about that.

"Look at those poor girls! Who knows what they are going through! We have no choice! If we don't save them we won't know what happened to them. Countries will lose their future generation. Hundreds of princesses gone forever! I thought you would at least have a heart to save girls in your same situation. And instead you do nothing!" Starfire's arms slid off of me still shaking as Diana ranted. I knew she only got like this when people misused women. It was her fear and she was letting it consume her. But I wasn't going to let it destroy Starfire in the process.

"Diana enough!" Batman snapped.

"Calm down everyone!" Raven stated and put a clamp on everyone's mouth. At least we thought it was everyone's mouth until we heard weeping. I whipped around to see Starfire standing at the base of the screen still displaying the many princesses that were assumed to already be missing. I watched helplessly as Starfire slumped to her knees, hands over her eyes, weeping. Raven must have been just as shocked because everyone's mouths became free as I raced over to Starfire. The room stayed silent as I reached her and took her in my arms.

"The Pisions… I…they… but the girls… oh Robin," Starfire sobbed into my chest. "When they take me…kidnap… will it hurt? Do they…will…what type of torture must I endure? And…and for how…how long must I stand it?" She asked trying to be brave.

"You don't have too. There is always another way; another plan that can be made. You will not be a slave to anyone again. I promised you that you wouldn't. I meant it. I won't let it happen." I stated firmly using my hand on her chin to guide her eyes to look into mine.

"Starfire, I…I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Diana meekly apologized. I helped Starfire to stand refusing to let her leave my side. I kept my arm around her waist as she placed her hand on my chest.

"Do not feel the apologies. I should not have wept like a young sapling. Memories are nothing but memories. I…I can participate in the safe returning of these girls. I must." Starfire stated as her body began to tremble again.

"Not a chance," I stated tightening my grip around her wait.

"I can stop all of this." Raven stated causing all eyes to look at her. "Starfire I know what happened to you. That is not what would happen with this kidnapping. I am not pressuring you to do this I am merely giving you all the facts. Red-X would hold you more as a hostage demanding power and money. He would not experiment on you and other means of torture. The worst that may happen is a hit or slap if he was trying to show dominance. Nothing you haven't handled in a fight here on earth." Raven stated calmly. "Things are done different on her planet, more aggressive. If you are going to ask her to do something you must assume she will relate it to what she knows and has experienced." I felt Starfire relax. At least she wasn't trembling and clutching me like the next second would be her last.

"I don't like this," I stated not letting her go.

"Starfire," Diana stated walking over towards us and kneeling down in front of us. "I did not mean any harm. I was raised in a place where men were regarded as evil. That is my past. I feel compelled to save women from men who truly are evil. I did not mean to snap at you. I just can't imagine how else we will save these girls and I got angry. I truly am sorry." She stated.

"Guilt isn't going to work, she isn't going. We will find another way to stop him." I stated.

"I wasn't trying to guilt her I was being honest." Wonder Woman stated coldly.

"Please no more of the arguing. I shall go," Starfire stated turning my stomach upside down.

"You won't be alone we will have contact anytime you need it!" Wonder Woman stated.

"Hold on a minu" I started.

"We would need to fly you in tomorrow," Superman interrupted.

"Now hold on just a seco." I tried again refusing to let her go.

"I will begin the application process," John interrupted me again.

"Wait, can I just say one thin."

"I will begin her hologram so her skin and hair are a different color." Cyborg announced excitedly.

"LISTE"

"Perhaps I might have a moment to perform a Tamerian pre-journey. Please friend Robin I require the assistance." Starfire stated pulling us out of the room, not that I think anyone noticed with the excitement floating around the room.

"Starfire now is not the time for a ritual." I started the second the door shut behind me but she kept pulling me faster and faster until we reached the T-ship and she flung us inside and shut the pod.

"Starfire?" I asked but was quickly shushed as she clicked the tint on the window and waited until it covered us.

"Any recording devices would not be able to see us, correct?" She asked me looking around. I clicked another button causing the tint to become reflective and turned the lights in the pod to a low dim.

"Now they can't," I replied. As soon as the words left my lips she had climbed up in my lap and was clutching onto me with her arms around my neck.

"Forgive me friend there is no ritual. I used the lie Beastboy uses quiet frequently. No one was listening to you and I needed to do the listening to you," Starfire mumbled into my neck where her face was buried. I held her tightly against me. It was all I could do not to scream at her for telling them she would do something she was still scared about doing. She may not be trembling but she was still scared. Starfire may have fooled everyone but my Star couldn't fool me.

"I figured as much when you pulled me here. Star you don't have to do this. Babe we can always find another way," I think our breaths got caught in our throats at the same time when the word babe slipped from my lips.

"The word babe, it is a form of the word baby, correct? I have heard Cyborg call the T-car the baby or the babe. Are you saying I am a car?" She asked me confused.

"No, it's more like a nickname; like when I call you Star."

"Oh, I do not have the nickname for you."Starfire told me looking very depressed.

"It's okay Star, you don't have to worry about one."

"No! No I shall call you Roe Roe! Do you like it?" She beamed at me. Causing me to stifle chuckle.

"Let's stick to Robin. I like it when you say it best." I said praying she wouldn't try to use Roe Roe around anyone else.

"Robin, I'm a little scared. I do not want you to be angry with me. I understand you do not wish me to leave but I cannot sit by safe letting those poor girls become used by our enemy of Red-X. I am also feeling the worries that while I am attending to these matters you might replace me and discover a girl far prettier and more knowledgeable in your earth ways than I and she will be the funny and have the smarts and" I couldn't let her continue talking about herself like that I shut her up the only way I could think of that wouldn't hurt her feelings. I pressed my lips against her and tasted her sweet lips. She gasped a little before returning my kiss with a smile. Our kisses were gentle and slow, it took all my will power not to kiss her hard and fast running my hands all along her body. She drove me crazy but I didn't want to push her into all that. She didn't need to be rushed into things. I was content with going slow with her even if it pained me to do it some days. The little content noises she made while we were kissing always made me melt. I slowly pulled back from her smiling at the dazed look in her eyes.

"I…uh," Starfire stuttered.

"No one will ever replace you in my heart. Never say those things again. You are worth everything. But Star you don't have to do this. We can find another way. I don't want to see you get hurt," I said whispering the last bit.

"Oh Robin I do not wish you to have the worry over me. I just do not desire girls to suffer if I can put the stop to their misery. I have learned from you what a hero is from you." Starfire softly said kissing my cheek gently. "But I will not go if it is against your desires." I knew I could stop her but at the same time I couldn't.

"You will talk to me every day. If anything goes wrong, and I mean anything, even if it's just a hunch or your stomach feels nervous about something you will tell me and get out of there. And no matter where we are we will always watch the sunset. That way we are always together." I stated firmly watching her nod in all seriousness before I took her back in my arms hugging her close. I never wanted the moment to end, but of course the moment someone thinks that the moment is broken.

The window flew open and I found Beastboy holding the pod open with the Titans and Justice League standing at the base of the T-ship watching.

"K…I…S…S…I…N…GEEEOH!" Beastboy exclaimed as I pushed him off the ship and sent him flying towards the ground. Starfire blushed as she floated off my lap quickly saving Beastboy before his head split on the ground below. I jumped out behind her as we all walked over to the group.

"Well?" Cyborg asked eyeing me.

"The ritual has been performed. I am ready for my mission." Starfire stated trying to keep people from embarrassing us.

"Then let's get started." Batman stated leading Starfire by the small of her back towards the command room again. I had to keep my cool from ripping his hand off her and punching him through the wall. He had to touch every woman he could; he was BATMAN and was only doing it to get under my skin. I sulked after them digging my hands in my pockets.

AN: Ok now review! These first 5 chapters took me over a week to write. So if you want more chapters I need a lot of reviews. I can see how many people add my story as their favorite so if I don't get reviews I don't update.


	7. Stay Innocent

(Robin POV)

I had refused to leave Starfire's side as the team prepared to send her out in the morning. The Justice League and Titans were all in the living room of Titans Tower. Cyborg had altered Starfire's look so she now had dark brown hair, softer green eyes than her usual strong emerald like eyes, tan skin instead of its orange glow, and she was wearing a small silver tiara since she was royalty now.

"One more time," Batman stated coldly. I could see his tone made her want to jump out of her skin but she stood strong in from of him looking unafraid. But I knew my Starfire and this wasn't her. This was her princess half, her Koriand'r half. The half she and I both hated.

"Greetings I am Princess Stephanie from a small nation in the Pacific Ocean called Palau. I am the only heir to the throne and my father, King Randal the seventh, decided to further my education by sending me here." The perfect princess voice rolled from her lips. It made me want to grab her and pull her away from this madness. I despised this idea more than anything. I just had this feeling I couldn't shake. This feeling that she was going to get hurt, bad, but of course every time I mentioned that everyone said I was just being over protective and that she was my girlfriend not a pet. Who needs them I know what I know and something isn't right about this.

"Good," Batman responded as Cyborg finished fixing the few bugs in Starfire's hologram that made her look more like the princess and less like a hologram.

"Name a few more facts, start with personal." Superman coached.

"My pet tiger's name is Lela and I raised her from a baby when her mother died saving her from poachers. I do not have any siblings and my mother died during child birth. I should have died but was saved. My father calls me his miracle baby. My nanny Helga raised me since my father could not always be there, with a country to rule. My best friend growing up was McKenna and her little brother Jerrod. We played in the castle ground and had many sleep overs. No one knows because Jerrod and I kept it a secret but he was my first kiss. He pulled me into the panty because we thought Helga was following us. He had broken a treasure in the palace ballroom, where we should not have been playing, and I took the blame for him. He was afraid of me getting in trouble since I covered for him so we ran and Helga was searching for us, she was furious. He pulled me into the kitchen pantry and we hid. In there he kissed me alas we never told McKenna. It was always the secret Jerrod and I shared. My favorite color is a soft pink. My birthday falls upon the month of September the fourth day. When I am sad I always visit the grave of my mother. I feel at peace with her listening to the worries and concerns of my heart." Starfire replied. I was impressed with how casually she voiced all the small facts of Princess Stephanie's life. Her body language and facials matched what she was saying exceptionally well. I was proud of her but I also wanted nothing more than to take her away from all this and see my Starfire again.

"List facts about the country," Batman ordered.

"Our currency has become the U.S dollar and we are known for our garment making and a few agricultural crops we grow such like the coconuts, tapioca, and sweet potatoes. We have many tourists visit our fare country. In world war two we were a Japanese strong hold, we export shellfish, tuna, and our fine garments. The population is around 21,000. It is a small island no bigger than 489 square kilometers or 189 square miles. Our country mainly speaks English, Palauan, or Japanese or the local language full of slang and jargons. It is in the Western Pacific. The capital is… it is," Starfire stuttered looking lost and nervous.

"Melekeok," I softly whispered into her ear.

"Melekeok!" She quickly stated blushing before looking at her shoes.

"You can't forget your own nation's capital!" Batman's words lashed out.

"Cut her some slack this is a lot for her to take in at once. She has every other fact memorized down to wars she has never heard of." I argued for her knowing she wouldn't say a word to Batman in her own defense.

"She is a princess she can't afford mistakes especially about her own country," Batman barked at me.

"Calm down she is doing well we just will need to go over a few more details to make sure she is ready," Superman calmly stated trying to raise his voice above the argument between Batman and I. I knew why Superman always got under Batman's skin. He was too perfect and too right. Life isn't about white and black, right and wrong. There was gray in-between and Superman didn't always see that. But in this case he was right Batman needed to get off Starfire's back. I pulled her into me and rubbed small circles into her lower back.

"No Batman is correct. We cannot afford any of the mistakes. I shall work harder. We are scheduled to arrive at the school in less than twelve hours. I shall not fail you again," Starfire stated calmly.

"Did you do as I requested?" Batman asked.

"No…I…well," Starfire stammered.

"I told you to leave early this morning. It should have been done by now," Batman stated shaking his head.

"I apologize I should not have let my feeling get in the way of this mission. I shall depart immediately and return momentarily," She whimpered leaning into me unconsciously.

"Calm down you don't need to snap. What did you want her to do?" I questioned giving her a firm hug with one arm.

"It is of no importance I shall return in mere seconds. Come Robin it will do you good to do the down of cooling," She stated grabbing my arm and flying me up the stairwell, out onto the roof, and into the sky.

"It's cooling down silly, and where are we going?" I asked looking up my pale girlfriend. She pulled me up onto her back and I held on around her waist. I loved flying with her but this flight seemed shakey, like she was having trouble maintaining it.

"Batman has ordered I make a small trip to the Island of Palau," Starfire whispered her flight dipping low but she quickly retrieved it and we were fine again.

"Why? Starfire, why is your flight affected? Are you that sad? You don't have to do this mission there is another way their always is." I stated holding her as tightly as I could.

"Batman wishes me to know the language in case someone at the school speaks Palauan. After our trip to Tokyo I already speak Japanese after my kiss with you I already speak English but I do not believe I know the language of Palauan. I was afraid you would be mad… oh Robin," She sobbed as her flight gave way and we were sent plummeting towards the ocean below us.

"Starfire! No happy thoughts! I am not mad! Starfire you are my world! I think you are brave and strong and are going to save a lot of people," I said trying to help her flight return before I locked my feet together flipped so I was on her stomach and grabbed her face. "You are mine! I care for you more than you'll ever know," I shouted the ocean only feet away and I kissed her hard. If we would have crashed into the ocean, continued falling, or resumed flying I wouldn't have cared she was kissing me back and I always melted when her lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling my left hand through her hair and gripping the back of her head. I was lost in her lips, her smell, and oh my gosh did her lips just part? I parted mine and let our tongues barley touch as she gave what sounded like a small moan of approval. The things she unconsciously did to my body made me nervous as my now semi hard pelvis was tightly wrapped around her waist. I couldn't control it and was afraid she would notice and without thinking unwrapped my legs and let go.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted as I began falling towards the ocean again. I guessed she must have regained her flight since we were high above the ocean now. She easily found my hand and stopped my downward fall.

"We are nearly to the Island," She breathed. Her face seemed flushed and she was as breathless as I was. We landed on the Island near the edge of a dense garden. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly on the lips again before releasing her. I had to stop myself from giggling as she dizzily wobbled from my kiss. I held her close to me until both our heads would quit spinning.

"My head is dancing in circles," She sighed leaning into my chest.

"Mine too," I said holding her against me. We stayed that way for a few minutes before she pulled herself off my chest and gently kissed my cheek.

"Perhaps you should stay behind. I do not have the good feelings about how disturbed you will feel when I learn the language," Starfire sighed. My heart sank as I realized why her flight had been so shaken. It took all my will not to demand she take me back to Titans Tower without her lip locking with some fool.

"Just don't enjoy it," I huffed. She nodded giving a weak smile.

"I am certain you are the only male who has made me head dance in circles," she replied giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle however it quickly ended when a couple of men appeared laughing and joking between themselves along the path a few feet away from our hiding spot.

"Make it quick,"' I sighed and turned to her but when I looked she was already gone I turned my head and saw her walking towards the men who were greedily looking her body up and down. I couldn't stop the train wreck that occurred. She grabbed the guy closest to her and kissed him; a full-fledged kiss right on the lips. I know I told her to do it. I know she was doing this for the mission. I know to her it meant knowing, just a language transfer but I felt hot under my collar. I marched over to the small group and arrived by her side a few seconds after the kiss ended. The guy was blushing madly while his buddy elbowed him in the ribs a few times.

"You wanna go for a ride?" The boy she kissed asked. He winked at her and hadn't seemed to even notice me standing right beside them.

"I love to ride!" Starfire exclaimed as the boy's smirks turned to wicked grins. I knew what I did next would upset some people but I didn't care. I decked the guy right square in the jaw. His eyes rolled back in surprise as the kid his the ground.

"She's mine, we are leaving." I grumbled pulling Starfire with me and leaving behind the two boys who were grinning madly behind us. I had a feeling they were watching Starfire's ass as she walked away but I knew if I turned to look I would have done more than deck the kid.

"Robin I do not understand, why must you hit him? I love to ride. I am sure he would have been as good of a ride as you." She stated innocently. I couldn't help but smile, glad she was still my innocent girl. Suddenly I started to sweat and became hot under my collar. She was still looking at me confused; still wanting answers. She wanted me to explain why riding another guy didn't mean on his bike.

"Starfire sometimes uh…well ya see…" I struggled to find the words.

"Perhaps we can ride when we return," She suggested innocently.

"Yeah maybe if there is uh time. Star do me a favor when you are there don't kiss anyone. Please. You might be going undercover and this might be very important to a lot of people but you still are you and you don't have to degrade yourself. Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with princess or not Star you're mine." I stated half trying to change the subject half making sure she would stay mine. I wanted her to stay innocent and cute just like she was; not knowing all of the evils of this planet. I liked her the way she was. Her giggle was music to my ears as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I shall not engage in any activity I do not feel at ease with. You have far too many of the worries Robin. This will be, as Beastboy says, the piece of cake." She announced smiling as she took my hands and we began to ascent into the sky and back towards Jump City.

**AN: AND REVIEW! I hope you like it! The story will pick up a lot more next chapter as Starfire is enrolled into the school and the fun begins. Any suggestions you want to see or fun ideas let me know. Ill throw in what 'cha want too. Peace**


	8. Princess Stephanie

Alright Here Is My Story- Protecting My Heart

AN: Alright so here is my new story. I hope you guys like it! Review and I'll update faster!

SUMMARY: The Justice League asks Starfire to go undercover to save hostage Princesses around the world for them but what happens when the undercover mission was Red-X's plan all along. He uses a voice changer and intercepts Starfire's communication with the Justice League and Titans. Now The Titans are talking to a Red-X with Starfire's voice and Starfire is talking to a Red-X with all the Titans or Justice League voices. Will Robin figure it out and save Starfire. Will Starfire manage to save the princesses or was it all just a trap to begin with? RxS. Little BBxR BATxWW HAWKxGL Rated M for fluff or adult themed chapters that will come later.

AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS!

(ROBIN POV)

Bruce, the Flash, the Green Lantern, and I were all in black suits, dark sunglasses, ear pieces, and no masks. We were Starfire's secret service for this trip. It was going to be just Bruce, Flash, and G.L escorting her to the school but I insisted I come and with Starfire on my side she made sure I could come. I wasn't allowed to get to close to her though and I wasn't allowed to stay. G.L had been ordered to watch my every move while we made it look like we were making sure the Princess was safe. In truth, I thought it would be funny if someone did threaten her life. They would get the shock of their life with the beating they would get from not only Bruce, Flash, G.L, and I but Starfire herself. However, if that happened our entire cover would be blown. So Starfire had maintain her Princess role and let us handle anything that came up which I was perfectly fine with doing. I'd kill anyone trying to hurt her. I was still trying to figure out a way that one of us could stay at the school with her but no one was allowed near any student unless they had been screened, tested, DNA tested, and a through background check. We could forge documents but the on the spot DNA test would throw it all away and blow our cover. Red-X made sure no super hero could get in and he covered his tracks well. As much as I hated to admit it if we were going to save these women she needed to do this.

"Ten minutes until arrival," Bruce announced as he did a flight landing sequence making sure all was in order for our descent.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She had been silent most of the trip. She stayed in her seat just staring out the window. She didn't even turn her head away from the window she only acknowledged my question with a slight nod of her head. This was the Princess in her and I knew she was just preparing herself for her task ahead. I sat down beside her and placed my hand just above her knee.

"Are you ready?" I asked again. She turned and looked at me forcing a smile onto her face.

"I will not fail," She stated giving me a quick kiss on the cheek causing her cheeks to flush while The Flash gave a whistle. I gave her knee a slight squeeze.

"We will talk every day and you can tell me if anything goes wrong and I'll be here in no time at all. I'll drop anything." I reassured her. At least this statement made her give a real smile. A small smile but it was real.

"I do not have the nervousness. I am a princess I can handle this," She stated proudly. I gave her a quick hug and stood up putting on my gear to make me look more like her body guard.

"All set?" Green Lantern asked her.

"I am prepared and not afraid. I will succeed. Those women will become safe when I find their location." She answered.

"Just remember as soon as you find out any information relay it back to us, even if it's insignificant. It might help. Do not try to save them alone, call us in when it's time. We go in together." Bruce ordered.

"I acknowledge your order and am prepared. I will not fail," She replied flashing her winning smile.

"We land in two minutes." Bruce replied turning his attention back to his descent. I turned to finish putting on my gear when I felt something slide into my back pocket. I turned around but Flash was bugging Batman, Green Lantern was reading a newspaper, and Starfire was still sitting in her seat. It could have been Flash but he wasn't even half turned to see his prank finished out. Flash always made sure he could see the prank to the end. I turned around causally stretching and grabbed the note as my hands relaxed behind me. I walked to the back of the plane to grab my suit coat and opened the note.

_My Heart Belongs Only To Your Heart. Do Not Have The Worries About Me. I Am Not Scared. I Have Been Trained By The Best. I Shall Return Soon. 3 Star_

(ON THE GROUND. STAR POV)

It had been rehearsed Bruce would walk out first with the Green Lantern. Then Flash would escort me down and Robin would follow us watching out back. We all knew the charade was ridiculous; however it needed to be done. I was an Earthen royalty. I was stereotyped to be weak, frail, and unable to protect myself in the face of danger. The people of Earth had no powers, but they could at least choose to do the working of out and protect themselves. As I was escorted inside the building Flash held open the door for us while we all walked in. He lowered his sunglasses and gave me a wink with such speed I was sure no one else had seen it. It took my entire, inner princess training not to smile. Flash always made me smile; smile or blush. Robin was surprisingly acting very professional as well. As we reached a hallway that split into four directions he placed his hand on my lower back for a brief moment ushering me towards the hallway on the left before removing his hand. I missed the sensation his touch created on my back the moment it was gone but I needed to focus and concentrate. My concentration was snapped back into reality as a male hit me with such a force I would have fallen backwards had I not had my strength and flight. I stopped our fall for a mere second before remembering who I now was and allowed myself and the boy to fall awkwardly to the ground. His left hand had tried to brace our fall and was now tangled in my hair behind my head, at least my head hadn't smack to the floor. One of his legs was pushed inbetween mine, his knee closely pushed up close to my crotch as we tried to brace ourselves from the floor we must have gotten tangled. His right hand had started on my stomach and as the fall hit the floor has pressed its way up to my right breast. We were only in this awkward for a moment before my body guard had picked him up by his collar and threw him against the wall bracing the poor boy with a mere fist alone. The man's feet dangled inches off the ground as he uttered apologies to my body guard Richard. In the meantime the Flash and the Green Lantern helped me up while Bruce sought to calm his young ward.

"Hands off the princess," Richard threatened.

"It…it was a mere accident I am so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt her. Is she okay?" The boy asked nervously.

"Let him go, these are students. The Princess is safe here," Bruce emphasized gripping Richard's shoulder extremely tight until Richard set the boy down gingerly. I gently brushed myself off pretending to care a great deal about my appearance as Bruce had suggested I do. It was something Earthlings cared a great deal about. I adjusted my tiara and pretended to unfold imaginary wrinkles from my light green, halter top, sundress. I watched as the boy scampered away from Richard and Bruce and quickly made his way to myself.

"I apologize, I do hope you are alright. My name is Rex." He stated gracing me with a quick simple bow. "I am a Prince, but everyone is some form of royalty here. But you can just call me Rex. Are you new?" He asked his amber eyes bore into mine. The amber color his eyes shone were almost red in color but shone with an amber gleam to them. It was almost intimidating with how deep his beautiful eyes gazed into mine. His eyes looked tough yet he seemed to genuinely care about the words he was saying. They reminded me a lot of Robin's when he was caught up in his work yet gave me a moment of his time to show he still cared.

"The pleasure of making your acquaintance belongs with me. My name is Stephanie and yes I am a new student to your school." I replied offering a small curtsy in return. I saw Bruce had helped Richard regain his composure and the two had returned standing beside the Flash and the Green Lantern.

"You said your name was Rex?" Richard asked coldly.

"Yes. Do all your servants attack uncontrollably or is he the only one?" Rex asked nervously, but a hint of annoyance in his voice. Richard had promised not to speak while he was here. He was only a "prop" as Bruce had strictly informed him. I quickly noticed that the control of damage was needed.

"No my servants and body guards are usually happy to assist and aid me. This one is new of late. My head of security," I stated motioning to Bruce, "thought this would be a simple first assignment, but perhaps he has not learned his duty yet. He is merely excited to do his duty requirements, perhaps too excited." I suggested glaring at Richard quickly trying to beg him with my eyes to calm down or he the assignment would fail before it began.

"He seems too eager, perhaps not a suitable body guard at all. I'm sure I could protect your far easier than this quick tempered weakling." Rex suggested with a wink. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bruce tightly grip Richard's slightly trembling shoulder as Richard tried to withhold his anger. A quick look from the Green Lantern told me I needed to move the subject and hopefully us along.

"I am sure you could," I stated with a small smile. "Do you by chance know where the main office is located? I have been told I needed to report to that location upon my arrival." I asked innocently. I knew Bruce has already known where we were headed but I needed a way to stop Rex from angering Richard any more than he already was.

"I do, let me escort you and your body guards." Rex smirked. "My lady," he said offering me his elbow which I nodded and gently took not giving a look back at Richard. Bruce and the Green Lantern opted to walk alongside us while I assumed the Flash kept Richard back a few steps to avoid any more confrontation.

"So Stephanie what brings you to this fair school?" Rex asked me casually as he guided me by my elbow around a corner. A group was walking past me to drop Rex's elbow and press against his chest and Bruce on my other side playing the role of the body guard. I reached my arm to take his elbow again but found he chose to guide me by the small of my back gently pressing me forward. I could feel rather than see Richard's eyes boring into my back but I couldn't react to it. He was going to be fuming mad when I contacted the team tonight for an update. Speaking to him would be more of a nightmare than anything that is IF he would take the time to speak with me and not bury himself in his work.

Rex and I chatted casually for a few more minutes until we arrived at the office door. He gave me his cell phone number and room number in case I ever needed any assistance around campus and bid me good afternoon. I looked to Bruce who gave me a nod that all had gone well so far and to proceed before lifting my chin high and gracefully gliding through the door. Next we had the interview process.

(WITH ROBIN)

I stood fuming outside the dean's office door. Bruce and G.L were allowed inside with Starfire while I was stuck outside being babysat with Flash. Some interview was going on, but with Star's charm I knew it wouldn't be a problem for her to become a student here. I still hated the idea of this plan especially seeing her walk around so calm and graceful. I knew she could handle herself but damn I didn't have to like it. She was too naive for this place, too innocent. A full half an hour later Starfire emerged smiling and laughing with the dean, followed closely by Bruce and G.L.

"You will make a fine addition to our school Stephanie. Here all students are from some form of royal lineage so we don't use titles here just names. But I must ask, why so many body guards? You need not worry the school is safe and secure here. Guards patrol constantly, cameras everywhere, security is always high in alert for any signs of distress." The dean stated calmly.

"It was not by my choice sir, my father insists upon over shadowing me with protections that I deem highly unnecessarily."

"Well I must insist you let them leave while we finish the tour and settling you into your new life and school here," the dean insisted strongly. I knew that was not part of our plan but we were only body guards and stepping out of line and trying to keep ourselves around her would draw suspicion. But a second after the dean spoke Starfire used her princess tone and body language in a quick effort to salvage our plan.

"If it were up to me I would have one maybe two tops, but I apologies for my father's worries and concerns. After my…after my mother's…" she stated her voice itching into a mere whisper, cracking and almost sounding like a sob before she shook her head and turned away glancing casually out of the window with a single tear escaping down her cheek before she quickly brushed it away. Bruce, G.L, Flash, and I were taken back by the sudden change in her mood sensing her plan to try and keep us around as Bruce had instructed her to do while he tried to plant bugs in the school's system. The dean's face was stricken with grief as he thought of how to console the girl.

"You, you need not explain his Excellency's actions to me. I understand his desire to protection someone he loves. But my dear it is the number that makes the student body concerned. Could you limit your guards to two?" The dean asked unsure how to console the young royal. I watched as Star's face lit up and she nodded understandingly.

"My head of security must of course stay or I fear my father would have a stroke. As for the other," Starfire spoke casually to the dean my heart dropped. I knew I would be sent back. A quick look from Bruce had told me as much and I didn't like it one bit. Trying to form a plan on how to stay and memorize the school in case I needed to come back and save her or something went wrong but a motion towards me brought me back to my senses.

"Your majesty, I believe someone who had more experience should stay with you," Bruce stated.

"I appreciate your concern but I believe someone closer to my age would draw less of a commotion from the student body and we would not want to disrupt the school now would we. I shall have no further discussion of the matter. You two please wait in the ship," Starfire dismissed them letting her eyes meet with mine in a knowing glance. She always had my back and I did not smile but gave her a nod to show my appreciation. G.L and Flash left with a slight bow not happy with the situation as I knew Bruce wasn't either but tough they had to deal with it now.

AN: AND REVIEW! I do need an opinion though. I don't know if you guys want me to jump simply into Starfire being at the school by herself and getting started or to let her walk around with body guards Bruce and Richard for awhile yet. Let me know what you want. So what do you think of R-EX? Lol REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!


	9. You Are More Alone Than You Think

Alright Here Is My Story- Protecting My Heart

AN: Alright so here is my new story. I hope you guys like it! Review and I'll update faster!

BELLA X STARFIRE7745231: I took your advice and I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Lil love fan: I took your wish into consideration this one is much longer. I hope you like it! At the bottom you get to make another choice so let me know what else you want. Thanks for reviewing!

Rite4un: Actually Starfire and Robin will be separated for a lot during this story, hope that's okay with you. If you want them to be together I'll throw a few twists in there for you. But you'll see why in this chapter how the transmissions are intercepted by Red-X. Thanks for Reviewing!

Anime-Leigh: I never realized I don't use pronouns that much. I'm sorry lol so I tried to do better this chapter but probably not great at it yet, so I'll keep working on it! Thanks for Reviewing and I'll work harder as I keep writing thanks for Reviewing!

Black Cat: You haven't reviewed in a while I hope you still are reading and still liking the story! Miss you but thanks for reviewing when you did.

(WITH STARFIRE)

The dean showed us around the school but never near any computer labs or of significant importance. I knew this simply because Bruce was very irritated as we finished our rounds and he insisted on trying to stay but the Dean quickly ushered him and Richard out. With a small nod Richard and I parted ways. I was glad the ship's door closed when an arm quickly snaked around my waist. I turned and saw Rex standing close to me while he pulled me into his chest. I thought I saw Richard slam a fist against the window while the plane took off but someone must have pulled him away from the window because it was empty.

"Isn't it nice to finally be rid of the posy huh? I was ecstatic when mine left. It's a relief, besides I don't think yours liked me too much." Rex stated with a smirk. "I'll protect you, besides word travels fast everyone here is excited to meet you especially the boys if you catch my drift." He stated with a wink.

"I believe I should focus on my studies, perhaps I should get a tutor in order to prepare me for my classes." I stated trying to unsnake his arm from around my waist, but he held on tight spinning me around and herding us towards the doors back into the school.

"Stick with me toots I know everyone in this school and the way everything works backwards and forwards."

"I appreciate your offer but maybe I should find a student who is close to graduation so I can get the best advice," I stated quickly peeling his arm off me and offering a simple curtsy before hurrying off.

"Have it your way, but you'll be back. They always come back. Oh Victoria, how have you been?" Rex stated waltzing over to an older girl. "Have I shown you my new research project? My lab, you must come check it out."

Starfire had made her way back to the dean's office and asked where the study lounge would be located and where to find a tutor for the upcoming classes she was enrolled in. It did not surprise her much when the secretary told her not many older students preferred to tutor new students but that she would find someone and have them contact me. I nodded reluctantly and left for the library. What confused me was that everyone in the hall that I made the small talk with seemed to be relatively new to the school as well. None of them had met any other students who had attended this school for a longer period than a year and a half. The students I had talked to said the oldest student they could recall was Victoria whom I had yet to meet. But none of the students seemed alarmed by this instead they all asked me the same question.

"Have you met Rex yet?"

It was the question that not one student hadn't asked me. They all seemed to be fans of this one student and it made me suspicious. Robin would not be pleased to discover I had to become close with Rex. I had just finished talking to a royal from Nigeria when my student phone rang.

"Hello? Stephanie speaking." I responded upon answering.

"Hey Stephanie! This office gave me your number, I'm your tutor so when should I come over so we can get to work?" He asked a smirk written all over his voice.

"Perhaps tomorrow would be the better idea, so that way I can become settled in my room." I suggested eager to try and set up my room and hide my communication devices and transmitters. A knock on my door caused me to jump and almost drop my cell phone.

"Aw come on beautiful, I'm already here." Rex said excitedly.

"I uh am indecent please give me a moment to prepare for visitors." I exclaimed nervously and hung up the phone. I hurried around my room trying to re-hide all of the technology Batman and Robin had given me back into my suitcase's hidden compartment and threw the suitcase in my closet. I threw clothes around my room in an attempt to clean the place up, yet still make me look only half unpacked and raced for the door.

"Greetings," I said opening the door while and brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"So may I come in?" Rex asked stepping so close to me I could feel the heat of his breath from the words he spoke. I nervously took a smaller step backwards but kept the door only slightly ajar.

"Perhaps if we dined together for dinner, I would like to finish unpacking my room and take a small rest before supper. His face looked disappointed but quickly readjusted his attitude into excitement.

"That will be perfect! I shall pick you up at 7pm. Be hungry the food here is great!" He stated giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before a two finger salute was his goodbye and his face was gone. A small blush of embarrassment burned my cheeks while I quickly shut and locked the door. I frantically flew for my suitcase and reached for all my communication devices and hooked them up quickly placing a call to the Titans Tower and Justice League's Watch Tower. The two would link together and merge into a simple phone call. I was not surprised when my call was picked up half an earth second after I placed it.

"You were supposed to contact us the moment you got settled in your room to make sure the connection was secure! What took you so long?" Robin asked hurriedly.

"Everything is secure ,for the moment I have fully connected with both the Watch Tower and Titans Tower. I apologize for my timing being late I was trying to establish small connections as Batman had suggested before hiding myself away in my room and contacting you all." I could not see anyone from the Watch Tower or Titans Tower they were merely simple communication devices so if the school had any type of scanners the communicators would merely be seen as a cell phone's signal and nothing towards the outside world.

"You are doing fine. Anything to report?" Batman asked.

"She just got there," Robin huffed angrily. I knew Batman brought out the darker side of Robin but I did wish he would be slightly more positive in his tone at least for me, but I also knew this was wishing for the pigs to fly as well.

"I have requested a tutor to aid me in my studies for my enrolled classes yet when I requested a student who had been at this school for a long period of time the secretary held a slightly confused look on her face and informed me older students do not enjoy helping newer students. The other students I talked to seemed to not be able to remember ever having met a student who had attended the school longer than a year and a half. However," I stated wondering how the news would be received by my boyfriend.

"What is it Star?" Beastboy asked.

"Let her speak," Raven ordered.

"We'll handle spikey head here, don't worry about him little lady," Cyborg stated jokingly.

"Clear the line," Batman ordered.

"Calm down," the Green Lantern huffed.

"Telling Batman to calm down is like asking Flash to not run." Wonder Woman laughed.

"Hey that's…well ya that's true isn't Batsy?" Flash snickered and a yelp followed by a thump indicated Flash must now be somehow on the ground groaning about his head.

"I sense a mix of emotion perhaps if we let the girl continue all will be explained." John suggested.

"I agree Starfire continue," Hawkgirl stated.

"C.L.E.A.R.T.H.E.L.I.N.E!" Batman ordered emphasizing each letter as he sternly spoke offering a silence on the line.

"Everyone in the school seems to be obsessed with the student I ran into this morning." I stated timidly.

"Rex," Robin hissed.

"Yes and he also happened to become my tutor by an odd chance of fate. I think this boy might be the key to figuring this situation out." I stated and waited for a reply but a slight click occurred and then nothing.

"Did I lose the connection?" I asked curiously looking at the machine. Everything seemed to be in the correct place.

"No you didn't we are here. Continue on as planned and get close to Rex. End Transmission," Robin's voice spoke roughly and cut the transmission. I was slightly hurt at his tone as I took off the headphones and stored them back into my suitcase.

(WITH REX)

I had been listening since Starfire had placed the call and smirked at her soothing voice. How I wanted it for me, myself, and I alone.

"You were supposed to contact us the moment you got settled in your room to make sure the connection was secure! What took you so long?" Robin asked hurriedly.

Voice one, I thought to myself as I recorded Robin's voice.

"Everything is secure ,for the moment I have fully connected with both the Watch Tower and Titans Tower. I apologize for my timing being late I was trying to establish small connections as Batman had suggested before hiding myself away in my room and contacting you all." she replied.

Voice two, I smiled.

"You are doing fine. Anything to report?" Batman asked.

Voice three, this was working perfectly I thought as each voice was displayed now in a button on my console.

"She just got there," Robin huffed angrily

"I have requested a tutor to aid me in my studies for my enrolled classes yet when I requested a student who had been at this school for a long period of time the secretary held a slightly confused look on her face and informed me older students do not enjoy helping newer students. The other students I talked to seemed to not be able to remember ever having met a student who had attended the school longer than a year and a half. However," she paused.

"What is it Star?" Beastboy asked.

Voice four.

"Let her speak," Raven ordered.

Voice five.

"We'll handle spikey head here, don't worry about him little lady," Cyborg stated jokingly.

Voice six.

"Clear the line," Batman ordered.

"Calm down," the Green Lantern huffed.

Voice seven.

"Telling Batman to calm down is like asking Flash to not run." Wonder Woman laughed.

Voice eight.

"Hey that's…well ya that's true isn't Batsy?" Flash snickered and a yelp followed by a thump.

Voice nine.

"I sense a mix of emotion perhaps if we let the girl continue all will be explained." John suggested.

Voice ten. They were making this too easy one more and I could begin my plan.

"I agree Starfire continue," Hawkgirl stated.

Voice eleven. I could barely contain my excitement as I recorded the final voice I would need and set to separate the communication lines as pass them only through me.

"C.L.E.A.R.T.H.E.L.I.N.E!" Batman ordered emphasizing each letter as he sternly spoke offering a silence on the line.

"Everyone in the school seems to be obsessed with the student I ran into this morning." She stated timidly.

"Rex," Robin hissed.

"Yes pretty fly boy, me." I inwardly gloated as I hit a few more buttons and prepared for the split in the communications.

"Yes and he also happened to become my tutor by an odd chance of fate. I think this boy might be the key to figuring this situation out." She stated and waited for a reply but a slight click occurred and then nothing.

"Did I lose the connection?" She asked curiously.

I pressed voice one and spoke into my mic proud to find it mimicked Robin's.

"No you didn't we are here. Continue on as planned and get close to Rex. End Transmission," Robin's voice spoke roughly and I cut the transmission. Quickly I had to redirect and talk to the Justice League, Titan dorks who were still speaking to "Starfire."

"Starfire be careful around him, try and find more information about him but remember you aren't just there to find Red-X you are also there for the girls. See if you can find the location of the other older students." Superman stated. I smiled as I pressed button two for Starfire's voice.

"Yes, yes of course I will but if I don't hurry my absence will be noticed. I must leave yes depart for the place of food from where I will be eating along with students." I said realizing I needed to focus more on how Starfire talked hoping the goodies wouldn't notice I used don't instead of do not as Starfire would have.

"We understand contact us when you can." Batman ordered.

"Be careful Star," Robin said before I ended the transmission smiling to myself.

"Let the games begin," I said still in Starfire's voice.

(WITH STARFIRE)

I did not understand why Robin ended the transmission so abruptly I had assumed the Titans and Justice League would have preferred attempting to hack security cameras and use me as a tool before dinner but Robin cut the transmission and that was that. Perhaps they wanted me to attempt to hack them within the cover of darkness tonight.

I checked the clock and saw I had 52 earth minutes before Rex returned to escort me to dinner. I quickly set to unpacking myself as if to appear that I would indeed be staying for many years ahead. When all my belongings a princess would need were put away I began to decide what to wear to dinner. Raven and Cyborg suggested I try and play a "girly" princess as to throw off any subsectors of my true intentions. No one would assume I was a threat and that was the idea I needed to portray. I had to constantly worry about my hair and clothes and makeup and nail polish, it was a lot of work being this girly. Luckily with the hologram I could be wearing overalls and shave my head and still appear as proper and fit as a princes might need to be. The hologram could cover as little or as much of my real person as I wanted it too.

Currently the hologram only covered my skin tone and hair color everything was my own. I chose a soft pink summer dress with a white floral print gracing the bottom. A small white shall for my shoulders and white sandals. I readjusted the tiara in my hair and arranged my hair in a curly fashion that hung down. I rarely used the earth girl's beautification tools but I quickly saw I would have to become familiar with them, ever girl in school seemed to do their hair in very dramatic manners. I cursed as I burned my ear for the second time.

"A hot star bolt would teach you not to burn me again," I murmured towards the metal curling iron that was wrapped in my hair. I let the last curl slowly fall down my back before checking myself over in the mirror. I looked perfect, at least I hoped according to a princess' standards. A loud few knocks on the door startled me as I looked at the clock and realized it must be Rex.

"Greetings friend it is time for dinner already?" I asked opening the door. I could hear his voice catch in his throat and witnessed his jaw drop and hang open. How easily earth boys could be frozen by mere looks was beyond me. On my planet a show of strength and bravery would have earned this look although fighting the hot metal curling iron might qualify.

"Yes I, wow… Stephanie, you look stunning. I am lucky to be escorting you to dinner tonight." Rex commented still looking in awe at me. His gaze was making me nervous and I felt a slight blush creep on the edges of my cheeks as I stepped out into the hallway and locking my bedroom door behind me.

"Shall we?" I asked taking his arm and beginning our walk towards the dining area. I attempted to engage in the small talk with him but along the way we seemed to draw a crowd following us and asking Rex all sorts of questions. The girls seemed to really be mesmerized with this single guy. Even the other gentleman at the school tried just getting Rex to talk to them and enjoyed any small conversation he would grant them.

"So Rex," I said trying to gain his attention but it appeared he granted it to every person who was in his presence.

"Tamara baby I'm sorry," he cooed at a girl.

"Rex can I, Rex?" I tried again. He held my arm tightly pressed against him and without super human strength I wouldn't be able to free myself as Stephanie.

"Tamara have you met my new girlfriend?" Rex asked gesturing to me.

"Pardon me?" I asked shocked. I could feel the blood draining from my face. I was supposed to be finding kidnapped princesses not hooking up with the guy I suspected to be Red-X. On my planet having two lovers was considered dishonest; at least without informing the other and asking permission. The girls were all whining and giving me cold stares as I tried to interrupt but they would not listen. I feared this would inhibit me from gathering information about the many princesses that had gone missing.

"Tamara, Cassandra please ladies I won't allow this to upset my love," He stated rubbing my arm.

"Rex we are not together," I stated trying to gently pull away.

"Are you saying no? No to me?" He snapped quickly whipping his head towards me and giving me full attention.

"No one says no to Rex," the girl I assumed was Tamara said.

"How rude!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Rex is nothing but nice to everyone!" The girl behind me stated.

"Any girl would be lucky to be in your shoes!" the girl shoved me a little. I could see this was getting out of hand rather quickly and I needed these girls to like me.

"It is not that I do not desire to have him as my boyfriend I just do not know him on a personal level as I would desire to before acknowledging him with the title of boyfriend." I stated quickly. This seemed to put the girls and Rex at ease as his angry grip on my arm relaxed into a soft rubbing.

"Oh dear I am sorry we shall get to know each other do not worry." He stated.

"I would desire to know all of your friends here at the school as well," I attempted to purr at him, but fell slightly ridiculous. The girls seemed more at ease with this answer as they all rubbed and cooed over him.

"Of course babe, now ladies supper is awaiting." He proudly exclaimed walking me to the cafeteria as a trophy on his arm. I inwardly rolled my eyes. This assignment would be more complex than I originally thought.

Dinner passed as was expected. He never let me walk further than three steps away from him but also never let me speak my thoughts. I attempted to converse with other females but they had no interest in what I had to say. They seemed only to have the ears for the words that fell from the lips of Rex. I would have to find another way to seek out information, perhaps away from Rex. I hoped with all my might that I would not have to take Rex as a boyfriend in order for the girls to not despise me with the way I did not fawn over him. He escorted me back to my room and luckily dismissed the many followers we had gathered along the way before reaching my door.

"I can't wait to get to know you even more," He whispered pressing me against my door and his warm body into mine. I could feel his muscles straining against me as his breathing brushed the edge of my neck.

"I do not believe I am comfortable with the progression of our friendship. I believe the term is we are fastly moving." I stated nervously letting the words tremble down my lips. A kiss ment for my lips reached my cheek as I swiftly turned my head. I could feel his breath ripple out while he chuckled.

"Do now worry lamb chop you will see I am better than any boy alive. No matter how wonderful and boy could be. No wonderboy compares to me," He hissed before turning and walking away. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest it almost hurt as I slipped into my room and locked the door behind me. I wanted nothing more than to fire a few star bolts into that creepy gaze of his and slam his body against a wall for even thinking he was worth more to be than a small earthen ant. The nerve of that boy made my skin to the crawling. But the girls also seemed to be more open towards me when I showed kind actions and loving words towards Rex. I feared the best way to gather the friends for information was to do the going with the flow.

I sighed aloud while I connected my transmission devices to deliver the nightly update on my progress. While attaching the cords into the devices the way Robin showed me how I wondered how he would handle the idea of Rex becoming more and more infatuated with myself.

"Perhaps it would be best to keep that knowledge to myself until I knew how exactly it was to develop." I mumbled to myself. Robin was already not handling the situation with ease and I did not want to further trouble his mind.

"Starfire online for my report of the night." I stated hoping just to hear Robin's voice. My forehead wrinkled with concern when I did not receive any communication in return. Beginning to check I had attached all the cords to the correct output device I heard a small murmur of static then a breathless voice.

"Hey Star!" Beastboy exclaimed still trying to obtain a normal flow of oxygen.

"Greetings Beastboy, is everything alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah Star we were out getting pizza and I came back for my uh uh SCOOTER! Robin got me a scooter and I heard you calling and ran up here to answer. Sorry no one else is here." He stated.

"Oh I see, and Robin?"

"He's out eating pizza sorry Star, hey I'm going to go can you contact the Justice League and have them send us your report?" Beastboy asked me quickly.

"Yes of course, have fun and tell our friends I said,"

"Yeah yeah thanks Star bye!" Beastboy interrupted and cut the transmission. I shook the small sorrow from my face and reconnected to contact the Justice League.

"They are just eating pizza nothing to be sorrowful about," I told myself as I placed the transmission for the Watch Tower. Batman thought it would be a wise of me to contact each team separately in case I could recall more information by telling my daily situations twice and they would compile all information. This was if I had time of course.

"Starfire to Watch Tower," I stated calmly.

"Report Starfire," Superman's voice came over the headset in a cold maner.

"Very well I have met a few people as suggested. It seemed rather difficult to engage in conversations while any of the females they all seemed to be rather taken with this boy, Rex." I stated remembering how easily my words had reached no one's ears.

"Really?" Superman stated sounding excited. "Tell me what do you think of him?"

"He appears to have a very high ego and seems to be very knowledgeable about all the students in attendance here." I said calmly trying to remember every important fact I could as Batman ordered.

"That's great but is he cute?" Superman asked quickly.

"I…pardon me?" I questioned confused. "How does that help our cause?"

"Don't ask questions Starfire every detail helps now answer," He snapped.

"Uh…the girls here seem to find the boy very attractive and are easily drawn to him." I answered.

"No do you think he is? Do you like him?" He asked.

"He is average for a human and no I do not like people who choose to do evil." I stated wondering what was going on.

"You are too judgmental get to know him better, you might change your mind." Superman snapped at me.

"I apologize I will try harder," I stated my voice sounding small to my ears. "Beastboy requested you send information to Titans Tower as they were unable to finish their log of my day." I stated.

"Why were they busy? No reports of crime have reached the tower?"

"They were getting the…the pizza," I said.

"Pizza? Even Robin? I thought he would miss you." Superman stated.

"Yes, now I must depart before I am heard. End transmission," I lied shutting it down quickly. I did not like the tone Superman had used. Robin must have been dragged out of the tower on account of his dark mood. That had to be the reason they would not simply have forgotten about me. I nodded forcing a smile while I dressed in my nightly attire. I decided to wear a skin tight black one piece that covered every inch of me including my face. It was a only see through it if you were inside of it. The world outside of the suit was only slightly hazy, for the most part as long as you were inside of the suit everything was visible and for people on the outside it was a mystery at least this would allow me to use my gift of flight and for that I was grateful. This would allow me to do the snooping while not being seen. I smiled as I opened my window and flew out into the night.

(WITH REX)

I had raced for my room as soon as I heard Starfire shut her bedroom door and when I reached it I heard her heard silence but saw the red light flashing indicating she had contacted titans tower. Hurriedly I pressed Beastboy's button. My goal was to make her feel forgotten and I think I had achieved it well as "Beastboy" ended their transmission. I hoped it was enough to break her but only a little. The blue button light up indicating the transmission to the Watch tower had been placed.

"Batman should do a good job at being stern with her," I laughed pressing the button.

"Starfire to Watch Tower," her voice began to be she sounded at ease but inside I bet she was a mess inside. She would come crying to me soon enough.

"Report Starfire," Superman's voice came over the headset. My eyes shot open as I had attempted to use his cold tone and was nervous when Superman's voice was the response.

"Very well I have met a few people as suggested. It seemed rather difficult to engage in conversations while any of the females they all seemed to be rather taken with this boy, Rex." I stated remembering how easily my words had reached no one's ears.

"Really? Tell me what do you think of him?"

"He appears to have a very high ego and seems to be very knowledgeable about all the students in attendance here." She boringly stated.

"That's great but is he cute?" I asked far too eagerly.

"I…pardon me?" her sweet naïve voice questioned confused. "How does that help our cause?"

"Don't ask questions Starfire every detail helps now answer," I snapped.

"Uh…the girls here seem to find the boy very attractive and are easily drawn to him." She answered.

"No do you think he is? Do you like him?"

"He is average for a human and no I do not like people who choose to do evil."

"You are too judgmental get to know him better, you might change your mind." I snapped. She had been warped by the "goodie goodies" I would get to her, I had too. After all the flirting in the battles her body against mine when I teleported to hold her; always interrupted by the fly boy, Robin. I needed her. She needed me she just didn't know it yet.

"I apologize I will try harder. Beastboy requested you send information to Titans Tower as they were unable to finish their log of my day."

"Why were they busy? No reports of crime have reached the tower?" I asked calmly.

"They were getting the…the pizza," She sounded slightly hurt but not as sad as I had expected.

"Pizza? Even Robin? I thought he would miss you."

"Yes, now I must depart before I am heard. End transmission."

I couldn't help as a smile spread across my face, first break her and then obtain her. It wouldn't be difficult at all. A week or two like this and she would smile only for me. Now to contact the goodies so they were properly briefed. I clicked Starfire's voice on the second button and tested it before placing the call.

"Starfire to Titans Tower," I said innocently.

"Star! How are you? Are you okay? No one has done anything to you have they? Is everything alright? You took so long to call!" Robin's annoying voice came over the mic.

"I'm fine geesh calm down," I sighed before clamping my mouth shut at the silence that followed.

"Did she just say I'm?" Cyborg whispered.

"And geesh?" Beastboy responded.

"I have been practicing the slang they communicated with here at the school of education. Have I used it in the correct form?" I asked sweating bullets. The silence that followed was only a second but it felt like hours.

"Yeah Star, good job. But Remember Batman said your English would be fine for the mission. They don't expect you to speak perfect English yours will do well." Robin answered calmly.

"Certainly dearest Robin. I have the news to report the princesses here and I have become acquainted and have made plans to hang out tomorrow after classes. I shall do the searching for the information." I tried to sound overly cheerful.

"Good work Star," Cyborg responded.

"Yeah Star great work! We miss you Robin especially. He was just saying how OH!" Beastboy exclaimed disappearing from the mic.

"Don't worry about him Star just take care of yourself. If you need anything I can appear in and out anytime." Raven said.

"Oh thank you! I am enjoying myself on this assignment all is going perfectly! Tomorrow. Au' revoir." I exclaimed shutting the transmission down.

"I think I did a better job at being Starfire that time." I beamed at myself. Now to relay the same info to the Justice League and perhaps find Tamara for an "eventful" night.

(WITH ROBIN)

She sounded off, but I pushed it off as being nervous at succeeding. She had a lot riding on her and I knew it was making her slightly nervous but I had expected her to talk to me a little bit, not be strictly to business. Then again Beastboy's comment didn't help either I was grateful Raven had used her powers to clamp his mouth shut. I missed her innocent English. Her snappy "I'm fine geesh" seemed to be annoyed not just a practice at slang, but I had to trust her what other choice did I have. Raven already told me she wouldn't teleport me there for another week. For now I had to wait. I set to dragging my feet as I headed to my room. I think an all-nighter was in store. Brushing up on facts of criminals I already had memorized would be better than the dreams of her away from me tonight. I quit dragging my feet the moment I started the team wouldn't know I had to be strong for them, we were down a team member and we didn't need to be down two.

(WITH STARFIRE)

There wasn't much distance I could fly too there were sensors everywhere. If I flew too high the airplane sensors would go off. If I went too far off school grounds the sniper sensors. It seemed I was trapped. There was a chance if I circled the school fast enough gaining close to what earth people called light speed and then blasted straight up that the sky sensors would miss me. It was worth a shot, if it worked I could see Robin, but perhaps it would be best to see if he thought my theory would work. I didn't want my cover to be blown just for the urge to hug him. Sadly I turned to see where in the school I could fly into and seek out information. I flew back into the school through a window and found myself to be in a janitorial closet. I opened the door just a crack and discovered I was near the main office. If there was a window for the office I could slip into then I could find a useful way to check student records and possibly implant the Batman's device so he could get an accurate reading on the school and whatever else he would do the checking upon. I began to float up to the window when the door knob slowly turned. My face draining of color I realized I wouldn't have time to shimmy thought the small crack and shut it without being caught, instead I shut the window and hid inside an old worn down trashcan. I shut the lid the same moment the door opened and light shot through the can. I found out the can had many holes and tears in it like it had been eaten by the giant trash compacting trucks but this allowed me to view who had entered the room.

The lights flipped on and I saw Rex with Tamara.


	10. Trouble Brewing

(WITH STARFIRE)

The stumbled into the room sloppily shutting the door behind them as Rex shoved her against the supply closet knocking off all manners of towels, cleaning products, sponges, trash bags and dust cloths. The rare moments their lips separated caused the air to be filled annoying sounds. My cheeks were already flushed from embarrassment at the prospect of being stuck in here for a while with these two however the flush quickly turned into a deep red that burned into my cheeks.

"Rex oh mmm," Tamara murmured into his lips as their kissing became louder and messier as her hair was becoming tangled and unkept.

I quit looking and chose to close my eyes and plugged my ears which only muffled half of the noise. On my planet nudity was not considered embarrassing at all but nor do we display public affection either. To display such emotion in anywhere but a privately closed bedroom was considered a sign of weakness. I knew the people of earth displayed it in a different manor and did not believe it to be a weakness but the way these two chose to display their feelings made me blush. Thoughts of this nature had been in my thoughts before but I quickly banished them out. I appreciated the small things Robin and I did not just the physical. We were heroes first and I admired that in him more than anything. I started to wonder how long I would be stuck inside the trash can when I realized I didn't hear anymore noises from the couple. Slowly I unplugged my ears and heard nothing but silence but almost let out a shriek of surprise when I felt and heard someone being tossed against my trashcan. I peered out to see Rex tucking what appeared to be a needle or shot back into his bag before walking back over to pick up the now limp form of Tamara. My blood froze in my veins as the lid to my trash can was lifted and I could plainly see Rex standing above me holding her limp form over his shoulder. I thanked Xau'l that I was in a black suit praying he would not see me but he seemed more interested in the lid. He punched it and suddenly the lid started to blink lights and make slighting computer noises.

"Name Confirmation Required." A mono-tone computer like woman's voice spoke.

"Rex the Red-X," he stated.

"Password Confirmation Required."

"I'm incredibly handsome and good looking." He smirked as he spoke.

"Voice recognized, password confirmed. Welcome back oh marvelous one." The female mono-tone voice sounded as a panel slid to reveal an elevator on the opposite side of the room. I was grateful when he placed the lid back on the trashcan and I was again concealed.

"Another girl to be transported sir?"

"No, she hasn't been here long enough, but she is acting out. Computer prepare a stronger dose of our mind controlling vile for her, she's a strong willed one. I can't have her disrupting my plan." Rex stated as he stepped into the computer with Tamara. "Also I was the diagnostics ready on our energy machine. There can be no flaws for the days ahead."

"As you wish sir, all will be ready. Elevator Descend." The voice stated as Rex and Tamara were quickly taken from sight and the panel slid back into place at the same time the trashcan lid stopped blinking its lights and beeping. I quickly flew from the trashcan and gently set the lid back into place and floated up to the windows opening it wide enough for me to slither through and gently shutting it again. I needed to get ahold of Robin or Cyborg or even Batman. There had to be a way for me to find the prints of blue and discover another way to descend further into the ground than Rex's entrance. I could not pass his voice recognition and would be caught, something that would not help anyone as of yet. I needed to get under the school and fast and I did not think there would be the time to fly back to my room and set up a communication session with any of them so I pulled out my communicator and decided to simply send Robin a message in text form.

_Dear Robin I pray I am not doing the waking of you or you are on the serious mission but this is most urgent. Rex is most certainly Red-X. Tonight I did a small amount of the snooping and discovered him taking a female student carrying the name Tamara into a secret passage that can only be accessed through the voice recognition. How is it possible to discover the prints of blue? ~3~Starfire~3~_

I decide I would only relay the information I needed through the text since it did take me quite some time to text out my message. I am fluent in English but writing still takes me some time and practice. I would inform him of the mind controlling serum and the computer's words of "another girl to be transported sir?" when we actually spoke next. Tucking my communicator back into my waist I saw the time read 3:37am and received more of the guilt at texting Robin during such a late hour but shook the thought from my head, we were heroes first. While waiting for a reply I searched through windows for a way into the main office. I assumed Robin would send me there to upload the prints of blue and then I could also send them back through my communicator to Robin as well. I almost dropped my communicator as it began to shake in my hand, startling me. I had put it on silent while I was doing the snooping and had forgotten it would shake upon it receiving any messages.

_Starfire listen to me DO NOT ENGAGE! You cannot follow Red-X alone! The team can be there in a few minutes and we will engaged together. Wait for us! THAT'S AN ORDER! Robin_

I panicked Robin and the team could not come here yet I had not found the location of the other princesses! If the team blew my cover now the girls might forever be trapped under the Red-X's mind control!

_Robin please, do not come! It will endanger lives please no! ~3~Starfire~3~_

I texted him as fast as I could. I didn't know how soon Robin would have the team assembled and Raven to use her powers to bring them here and I hoped I had replied soon enough. I looked up and saw I had begun pacing in the middle of the school yard. A black figure just walking back and forth next to a bench was a fantastic idea I mentally slapped myself and flew at light's speed back to my room. I peeled of the black suit that acted as a second skin and carefully folded it back into my suitcase while I nervously paced back and forth staring at my communicator. I almost tripped over myself in excitement when my communicator went off and it wasn't Raven shooting out of the floor.

_Star we are all ready to leave in the living room what do you mean it will endanger lives? Star are you in danger? If he has even touched you I'll kill him! Star where are you? I'm worried about you! What do you mean it will endanger lives who's life? Robin_

_ I am safe do not have the worries about me. It will endanger the lives of the princesses Robin. I have yet to discover their location Red-X spoke of another place the Princesses had been transported too. If we blow my cover now it will hinder our chances of finding out where. He has been giving the girls mind controlling shots that is why the school is infatuated with him. ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ Star I trust you but please be careful. I do not like this. There has to be a way I can be there with you. Robin_

_ Robin I deliver you my word of promise that I will be as careful as I can possibly be. But if you come our cover would be blown. I am so sorry that you cannot come but we both know the damage that would occur if you came and tried to infiltrate his plan. He is very interested in me and if you became jealous around us our cover would be blown. Please do not be angry with me I am keeping him at a fair distance. I am a princess after all I have been trained how to handle difficult situations. ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ I don't like this at all. Robin_

_ Do you like me? ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ Is that even a question? YES! Come on Star, I'm being serious. Robin_

_ So am I. Do you have faith in me to do this? ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ Of course but that isn't even fair to do Star. This is dangerous no one should have to do this alone. Robin_

_ Then have faith in me. I shall place the call when the situation is under control and ready to be infiltrated. Until then keep up your chin. ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ Alright babe. Robin_

_ So tomorrow night we shall do the texting and I shall infiltrate the main system to obtain the prints of blue? It is too late to save Tamara now I am certain he has already administered his mind control on her. ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ Sounds like a plan. We will save her and the others. Do your report with the Titans and the Justice League then we will text your way into the computers so I can help you while you work. Robin_

_ Understood. Have the good night Robin. I miss you. ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ Good Night Star. Don't forget the moon. Robin_

I closed my communicator and sighed, last night the clouds had covered the moon and had not allowed me to see it as Robin had instructed but tonight the moon was full and beautiful and we were looking at it together only far apart. The moon was slipping from my sight as my lids closed and my head fell against my satin pillow case.

(WITH RED-X)

After I got Tamara into my lab and gave her a shot of my mind control serum I waited for it to set in before whispering my orders in her ear.

"Tamara you love Rex. You want Rex. Rex is everything to you. You obey Rex. You live for Rex." I whispered. When I saw her face go relaxed and into a deeper sleep I knew it had worked.

"Computer?" I verified to make sure.

"Process has been complete."

"Good set up for Starfire, what do we need first?" I asked while pulling Tamara into my arms and heading towards the elevator.

"We need a sample of her DNA first then once you have that you may absorb a small amount of her energy and starbolts. Once we have a sample of each we can move onto phase two."

"Understood," I replied resting Tamara's weight against a wall while I slipped a bag around my arm and took Tamara into the elevator.

"Don't take too much of her energy sir. Until I test it we cannot hold a large portion."

"Yeah, yeah" I stated riding the elevator over to Tamara's room. I opened her door and plopped her down on her bed. I had more important thing to worry about then another dumb princess. It was time to start on my real plan I smiled to myself as I stepped back into the elevator.

"Computer Starfire's room." I stated and pulled what appeared like a black test tube from my pocket. I felt the elevator movie as I set up the procedure. "Status of subject?"

"I shall take an analysis sir." It stated. Clicking a button on the back of the tube caused it to glow. If I was right absorbing her raw energy before it was transformed into her Starbolt would allow me to use her powers in any way I desired. But tonight was just the test. To see if a small amount would hold. That and after draining her powers she would be easier for mind control.

"Sir she is asleep. We have arrived," The computer announced.

"Open the door," I breathed and softly stepped into her room. She had left her hologram on; I suppose in case someone came in. She was breathing softly as I gently slipped the tube onto her finger and watched as glowed white. It slowly changed into a soft green with the more I absorbed.

"Sir don't over load the system or it might have explosive effects."

"Quiet," I hissed shutting down the tube that was now extremely warm. "Get us out of here," I ordered stepping into the elevator. I waited until the door shut behind me before I mad any other sounds.

"Computer hot it's hot!" I exclaimed tossing it back and forth between my hands. I kicked the cooling compartment and dropped it in.

"Once it has cooled the power will be ready to use as long as it remains stable."

"Any side effects for Starfire?"

"She will feel tired we only took a small sample but as the procedure continues she will grow weaker. If we take too much it could be lethal."

"Just keep her alive. The more we take for my suit the better. Combining her powers to the suit will only enhance my powers." I gloated excitedly. "Robin thinks he controls my suit by hiding the xenothium I needed to power it. Won't he be surprised when I blast him with some new tools." I smirked watching the penny sized amount of Starfire's powers cooling in the tank.

(WITH STARFIRE IN THE MORNING)

I awoke feeling a vibration against my leg. I slowly reached for it but jerked my hand back when I reached my communicator. I must have hit a nerve for my finger was sore, or maybe last night I scratched in and didn't notice. I slowly sat up not wanting the day to begin. I groggily reached for my communicator when I froze. The sun was up, I had missed the sunrise. I have never missed a sunrise since arriving at Earth! How did I sleep through it? I pulled out my communicator and saw I had a text message from Robin.

_Good Morning! Sunrise was beautiful here! We had an alert right as it began so I'm just now getting around to texting you. Robin_

_ Good Morning Dear Robin! I hope you were successful in your fight. The sunrise was not as pretty here for I missed enjoying it with you. ~3~Starfire~3~_

I texted him back thankful that his text woke up me. I couldn't tell him I missed the sunrise, he would think something was wrong or that I was not capable of achieving my goal. Glancing at the clock I saw I had thirty minutes before class and set about getting ready. I chose a soft violet dress with a butterfly in the bottom corner. My hair, luckily, still held it's curl from last night as I ran my fingers gently along the curls while I tried to decide which shoes would match appropriately when my pocket buzzed again.

_We did fine. Mad Mod noticed you were gone and was worried you would come in when he wasn't looking to stop him. In all his paranoia Raven slipped behind him and knocked him out. We are great. Be careful today. If ANYTHING goes wrong I'll be there in two seconds. Robin_

I smiled at his text. He always was overly concerned with the wellbeing of others. I slid my feet into a pair of white heels as I read his text. I gathered my books for the day and glanced at the clock seeing I had four minutes until I would need to depart for my classes.

_I must attend classes during the day and fear only the tests. Perhaps Cyborg can create a device that allows you to write in the answers for me. I shall try and befriend some of the girls today and see if they are all brainwashed. I shall report tonight before trying to find the prints of blue in the main office. It shall be glorious to hear your voice. ~3~Starfire~3~_

Robin was a fast texter so I waited for his response before leaving my room. I rechecked my appearance in the mirror to make sure I appeared a perfect princess before leaving when he replied.

_I'll see what Cyborg can rig up. I miss you, but don't tell anyone that or I'll deny it. : ) Text me if you need any help today. I'm still trying to hack the security cameras there, it might help you tonight if I can direct you. Keeps tabs on last night's girl, maybe the injection will wears off and she will be able to tell you some information. Robin_

_ I must depart for class. I shall text you at a more convenient time. Your secret will not be shared. I have been doing the missing as well. ~3~Starfire~3~_

I closed my communicator and opened my door to find Rex standing in it.

"Hey beautiful! I was starting to think you were still sleeping." He greeted me pulling me close and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Apologies, I was not aware you were waiting for me. I should be leaving for my class now. I do not desire to be late." I nodded trying to free my arm from his grip. I noticed he seemed to like to hold on to me and wished he would let go.

"No worries, you aren't expected to attend classes today. Since this is your first day they would like to see you relax and I volunteered to make sure you do. We'll be going on a picnic!" Rex exclaimed as he began pulling me down the hallway opposite my classroom. I glanced around nervously trying to find a way to deter him back towards class.

"I do not desire this picnic. My father has paid good money for this education and my desires are to attend my classes for his honor. I would shame him if I fell behind in my classes." I stated trying to force him to stop dragging me down the hall. But he paid me no attention. Freeing myself would require a noticeable amount of my strength so I settled on dropping everything in my arms so they clattered to the floor around me.

"Oh dear!" I exclaimed hoping it would make him stop but he didn't even hesitate and pulled me harder causing my feet to trip over my belongings on the floor. I fell against him and twisted us both into the floor.

"Stephanie! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up. I'll get someone to get your stuff so we can leave." Rex apologized as he stood up before using both his hands to grab my forearms and hoisting me back to my feet. I stumbled trying to regain my balance without taping into my flight as I was quickly placed on my feet again.

"You will halt!" I ordered turning on the princess mode. I knew from my experience no princess would put up with orders from someone not in a place to give them. "I shall be attending my classes today, you are welcome to escort me if you so wish but if you do not I will join you in the mid-day meal." I sternly explained to him. A picnic would not aid in my research. My stomach sank when the classroom bell rang to indicate class had begun. I shook my head in frustration as Rex finished gathering my books and purse.

"Calm down Steph, you don't understand. The principal doesn't like new students attending class on the first day. He wants you to relax and enjoy yourself before you become buried in your studies. This is the way it's supposed to be." He smirked while handing me my purse and holding my books himself. I sighed shaking my head. I felt my communicator give a small vibration against my hip indicating I had a text. A text I was in no place to respond too.

"It'll be fun you'll see," he told me again. I opened my mouth to protest when he shockingly pushed me against the wall behind me. I lost my balance and feel into it with his left hand in the middle of my back helping me not to fall and his lips crashing against mine. My whole body stiffened as his lips moved around my stagnant ones. My eyes were wide open in shock and I was greeted with his closed ones. I felt my stomachs churn when his tongue grazed my lips bringing me to my senses. I raised my leg quickly trying not to use any of my Tamaranean strength as my knee made contact with his groins. He shot to the floor holding himself while groaning aloud. I was surprised when I realized I had gained the languages of Italian and French.

"I do not appreciate being forced into anything out of my desire and will have none of it. You may act like a gentleman around me or remove yourself from my presence. I shall not be made into an object you push around. I may not hold my title of princess here but I am still a lady and you will now think the twice before letting that fade from your memory." I snapped while bending over to get my books he had dropped again. My communicator was giving off multiple small vibrations at this point. I wanted to sigh aloud knowing its meaning. Robin had finally gained access to the security cameras.

"Come on cutie wait. Star don't leave yet." He hissed from the floor. I turned on a dime feeling my face pale.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock, feeling my heart thump against my chest. If my identity had already been compromised the mission had failed before it had begun. Rex slowly brought himself to standing, still slightly doubled over himself as he breathed heavily.

"I said come on cutie wait. Steph please don't leave yet. You're right that was inappropriate and I apologize. I should have been more of a gentleman. I really wanted to make you feel welcome and let my excitement get in the way. Give me another chance." He begged, his eyes pleading into mine. My heart was still racing wondering if I heard Star incorrectly. He repeated with Steph so I must have simply misunderstood and with the constant texts vibrating on my hip I could have easily heard him wrong. The texts were not ceasing and I was concerned if I did not calm Robin down he would break down the front doors in order to haul me out.

"I desire to use the restrooms to fix my appearance and I shall decide when I return." I stated, seeing the women's restroom located behind him. I did not give him a chance to reply as I walked towards it and slipped in. I quickly made my way towards a stall and locked it shut before pulling my communicator from the hidden pocket located on my hip. My heart fluttered nervously when I saw I had 14 of the text messages and my communicator indicated only three were from Robin, which made me even more nervous.

_ Cyborg and I finally hacked the cameras in that place. Now I have eyes on you so I at least know you're safe. Good luck in class today. I'll try and help from this angle. Robin_

_ Star why aren't you in your first class? We can't find you. Robin_

_ Dude! STAR! Nice knee to the junk there! Ouch! That had to hurt! $$$BEASTLYMANOFDOOM$$$ _

_ Little Lady what's going on? Are you okay? xXCyborgXx_

_ Dang! You really must have hurt him! He's still down for the count. Geesh Star! $$$BEASTLYMANOFDOOM$$$ _

_ Why did you let him kiss you? xXCyborgXx_

_ Robin hasn't said a word! Star we have visual not sound. If you can get away it might be a good idea. xXCyborgXx_

_ P.s good knee to the junk. That's our girl. xXCyborgXx_

_ Dude look how pale he is! I bet you popped them into his stomach! $$$BEASTLYMANOFDOOM$$$ _

_ Starfire separate yourself from him. If you need us let us know. xXCyborgXx_

_….Robin just broke somethin…. $$$BEASTLYMANOFDOOM$$$ _

_ I took away Cyborg and Beastboy's communicators. Focus on the mission, keep your head in the game. Robin will be fine. [Raven]_

_ I did it for both of you. This is your first undercover mission and you need to get your head back in the game, your emotions are showing too strongly. Remember make friends and gain info. I'll see you when I come get him. [Raven]_

_ I'm in your bedroom. Robin_

My eyes quickly scanned through the text messages and I felt my eyes widen slightly after reading the last text message. He was furious and he was here. I tucked my communicator back away and left my stall. Checking the mirror I quickly made sure my hair was appropriate before taking my leave. Rex was standing with his back to the wall of the door as I made my way out.

"I was beginning to worry. Ready for a picnic? I'll be a gentleman I promise." He smiled and gave Red-X's two fingered salute. Raven was right my head was all over the place, especially knowing Robin was here and furious.

"Rex I feel slightly tired, perhaps we may save the picnic for a late meal in the afternoon? I wish to retire to my bedroom for a moment." I nodded clutching tightly to my books.

"You just woke up, come on cutie." Rex responded. "I'll be nice," He smirked leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. I jerked my head away and turned on my heels walking back towards my room, their clicking echoing after me. Rex raced after me catching by my left elbow.

"I wish to be left alone. I am upset with you for your rude behavior and demand you unhand me. If you wish for our friendship to continue you shall allow me time for the down of cooling in order for me to forgive your foolish behavior." I stated before he had a chance to speak. I could see the anger flash in his eyes for a brief moment as he forced himself to let me go.

"I'll make it up to you how about a late lunch at 3pm?" Rex asked me, following me back to my room but not touching me.

"You are allowed to call me at 2pm to see if I would enjoy a lunch with you or perhaps a dinner. I would rather focus on my studies since I have been forced to miss my classes today." I insisted upon arriving at my door. My stomach churned nervously as Rex said something and kissed my hand. I was too worked up about what was behind the door that I couldn't properly pay attention to his words. He smirked about something he said and nodded as he walked away. I gently placed my hand on the handle and pulled the key from my pocket as I slowly unlocked it. The click seemed to echo as I turned the key and then removed it from the lock placing it back in my pocket. I took a deep breath and walked in quickly shutting and locking it behind me.


	11. A Little Lie To Break The Spirit

AN: Hey guys this story it taking off again! I was stuck for a little bit but I'm back and eager to write! I like this story a lot. I love all three of my Titan stories lol End AN:

* * *

><p>(STAR POV)<p>

It didn't surprise me to walk into my bedroom and find the blinds shut tight and the lights off. Even if I would have been excited he was here I knew I wouldn't be able to find him no matter how hard I tried. The room was small but Robin was Robin and I'd have to wait for him so I took to sitting on my bed and waiting. It only took a few minutes when I felt him land on the bed behind me flicking off my hologram code inside my pocket. I didn't turn around, instead watched the hands in my lap flicker back to my skin color as the hologram clicked off. I refused to look up as I studied my dress. The bed bounced beneath me as he jumped off the bed and landed in front of me. The silence between us lasted far longer than I could take as he stood there.

"Robin," I whispered his name and found myself choking on it as I couldn't cough enough to clear my throat. He was on his knees in front of me holding my face in his hands the second I could breathe normally again. He seemed to notice the small bruises Rex's fingers had left on my forearms because he gently brushed his fingers along the fading marks. Luckily I would heal quickly.

"Star" he sighed pulling my face into his and kissing me full on. The sweet melted moment our lips touched made my heart sing and my stomach feel as if it had dozens of little glemplorks dancing around inside of it. I placed one of my hands on the back of his head and kissed him back just as tenderly. I loved how he held my face in his hand while his other slid off my face and down my back. We broke off our kiss but refused to break contact as we rested our foreheads against each other's.

"I'm taking you home," he stated instantly making my eyes widen and my mouth open to protest. "No arguments Star, I'm taking you home today, " he stated more firmly tightening his grip on my back til I was kneeling on the ground with him, pressed against his chest, my hands still wrapped around his neck. Knowing Robin better than anyone else I knew he needed to feel as if he could protect me and hold me close before he would even listen to me. He was in leader mode and I had to wait for him to calm down and feel in control again before I could convince him of the importance of the mission.

"I'm not playing his games! I'm not letting them use you! You're part of my team! MY TEAM! You're coming home with me, Star! Starfire I can't lose you. We'll find another way. I'm not letting them use you like they did on that slave ship. I promised you nothing of that nature would happen to you again, and I don't break my promises." Robin ranted, his hot breath against my face. I remained silent while I let him hold me and feel as if he was protecting me for a moment.

"Robin please listen," I softly began after he paused a few moments in silence. "He is not and will not use me like the Psions did. I would not allow that. His kiss was only a kiss for him. I did nothing in return aside from removing him from me. Your lips are the only way I shall return the kiss in such a glorious manner." I reassured him. Robin picked himself and I up off the ground and set us on his bed with me on his lap and my dressing falling around him.

"I want you back in your uniform," he grumbled trying to untwist one of his hands stuck beneath my leg and tied in my dress.

"You do not find me beautiful in such a pretty garment?" I asked forcing myself to look sad. I couldn't help but giggle when his face fell immediately into shock as he shook his head with his mouth open.

"Oh Star, don't do that to me. Of course I do. I'd love to take you out on a date and have you wear any pretty dress you wanted. I just miss you in your uniform back in jump; far away from all this madness. I don't want you here anymore. You have no back up, no friends, no way for us to watch over you in case you get caught…" I quickly placed my lips over his hoping to calm him a little but in truth while I kissed him the words he spoke settled deep in my heart. I couldn't let him know the truths made me nervous or that Rex might have said my real name, since I wasn't positive. I had to be able to do this. I would not fail these poor trapped women.

"You must place trust in me. I can do this. Nothing has happened as of yet. Tonight I will be able to text you as we scout for ways to obtain the hidden blue prints of Red-X's lab. The poor women need my help. We are heroes first." I quoted him.

"Then you better be prepared for me to sleep here with you, because if you're staying so am I." Robin stubbornly stated.

"And what will become of our friends? Do you not think Slade will take advantage of your absence? What about others who seek to hurt our town?" I asked. There was nothing more I wanted than to have Robin here but I would have to settle with figuring this out on my own. I knew I had hit a sore spot when his eyes narrowed but in his heart he knew he would not be able to stay. I just needed to remind him. His shoulders softened as he realized I was correct. I knew he saw the truth until there was a knock at my door and the handle tried to turn but was unable because it was locked.

"Stephanie…STEPH! WAKE UP!" Rex's voice came through the door as he tried harder to turn the handle. Robin had activated my hologram and hidden himself before I even had a chance to stand, but I did not miss the growl in his voice before he vanished. I straightened my dress and hair as I walked to the door and leaned against it.

"Rex I am deep in my studies and do not wish to be disturbed! Please leave me to my books of text." I begged not wanting to leave without saying goodbye to Robin properly. I shrieked as he pounded on my door and I felt Robin's hand around my waist as he pushed me behind him with a birdarang drawn. I would have tripped over my dress had I not been holding onto Robin's shoulder and tapped into my flight.

"Stephanie I won't take no for an answer! Maybe I can help you with your studies!" Rex tried again pounding harder.

"Robin, you must not be discovered. Hide." I begged using my strength to push him into my closet and shutting the door before he could protest. I flew to the door and landed on the ground before I unlocked the door and opened it for Rex. I shrieked as he came flying in pushing me onto my bed. He began opening drawers and looking under and behind furniture.

"Rex! Leave me things alone, they are not yours! What are you doing?" I asked as he checked under my bed and my heart fell as he turned towards the closet. "Do not go in my closet. Leave my things alone and get out!" I hollered hoping Robin would be able to hide himself well enough. Rex flung open the door throwing half my clothes on the ground as he rummaged through.

"Where on earth…" I heard him mumble as he turned around scratching his head. He froze as he was greeted by my angry face. His eyes widened as he took in the mess of my things he had tossed around the room. "Stephanie…I"

"I think you had better be going. I will not be joining you for lunch or dinner now that I have a room to clean up and studies to attend too. You shall be leaving now," I informed him as I held open the door and watched as he sheepishly walked towards it.

"Sorry Stephanie," He mumbled stopping in front of me.

"You have created much work for me now I shall see you leave." I stated pushing him out and shutting the door quickly locking it. I sighed turning around and seeing Robin slowly lowering himself down from the closet ceiling, the black part of his cape wrapped around him, hiding him sufficiently.

"Why was he searching?" Robin asked me.

"I am not certain," I sighed picking up the items on the floor and placing them back inside of the dresser.

"If he knows who you are then we need to pull you out." Robin stated as he leaned against the closet door frame, watching me tidy the room.

"He does not and I am staying to find those women. You may act like the boyfriend and assist me in hanging up my clothes." I smiled at him.

* * *

><p>(WITH REX)<p>

I watched as the door was shut in my face. I had a key to it but I could hear her whisper from behind it and knew Robin was still in there. If I forced my way back in there was a good chance Robin would take her home and I still needed her. For now I needed to win back her trust until I could properly drain her powers for a power source that would never die for my suit. She would be mine soon enough I just needed to be patient. Luckily the entire school was under my control. They all thought she and I were sitting in class with them, fools.

I hit the wall near one of the classrooms and waited for the door to slide open before I snuck into my elevator. I would have to insure Starfire felt safe so Robin wouldn't come visiting again. Then I would deceive her in transmissions. Starfire and her powers would be mine. Once I weaken her, the mind controlling serum should work on her and then we would be unstoppable. Arriving in my lab I stepped out and walked towards the cooling chamber near a few other gadgets I had built for this project.

"Computer, status."

"Cooling of Starfire's energy will be fully stable in four more minutes sir," she replied. I stared into the chamber smiling as the green glow illuminated my face.

* * *

><p>(WITH STARFIRE AND ROBIN…ROB POV)<p>

I helped her hang up her clothes and couldn't help but look out of the corner of my eyes as she floated around me. I couldn't not look at her, knowing that soon I would be back at the tower and missing her like crazy. The tower wasn't the same without her; without her smile, her laugh, her customs and ideas.

Raven was quieter and even more reserved, if that was at all possible. Cyborg and Beastboy fought more since Starfire wasn't there to pick a side and help someone win or just confuse them into giving up. Cyborg wasn't in the mood to game as much and instead spent his time checking and rechecking the t-car and t-ship, which left Beastboy who found he needed entertaining. I haven't killed him yet, but boy if I haven't come close. It's almost impossible to keep him out, no matter how you shut and lock the room turning into bugs and flies was impossible to stop.

Beastboy tried to liven the place up one day when he had been denied too many times by Raven and Cyborg he came looking for me. I had been doing some research and paperwork I had been behind on since I put it off the last few days Starfire had been here. He snuck in through the air ducts and opened up windows and started jumping on my bed before I even knew what had happened. I had to control myself to throw him in the hallway and not out the window. Starfire would have chided me for sure but I would have preferred her shaking her finger at me then locking myself away for a few days. I needed her as much as the others did.

We sat on her bed for a few hours just holding hands, sneaking kisses and talking.

"I believe I am doing well, I have not been able to stop Rex from pulling me around the school. I need to find a way to have other discussions with my peers. I shall do research for the team at night when I can get around without being seen." She informed me thoughtfully.

"He does have you in a tight spot. If I were in your position I would make it seem like he was doing you a favor by letting you mingle with other girls. You might bring up a few tears if he wants you to himself. It'll help you stay further away from him too until you can gather more information." I suggested which she nodded thoughtfully. I missed her taking things so seriously. Everything she learned she took to heart and really cared about to listen too. I picked up her hands rubbing the top of it with my thumb before bending it towards my lips and pressing them onto her fingers. I couldn't help but smile as a soft blush crept on her cheeks.

I was sad when Raven seemed to arrive in what seemed like a few minutes and wisk me away. She and Starfire hugged and talked a few moments before we left. Arriving back at the tower I had only been gone from her for seconds and already missed her smile.

* * *

><p>(STARFIRE POV)<p>

I was sad to see Robin go but was eager to try and get some work done. I had managed to sneak into the dining hall without Rex noticing me since he was surrounded by many of his girls of the fan. Oh how I missed Robin helping me with my English but the sooner I finished this the sooner I would return. I sat amongst a few girls but talking to them was more pointless than talking to them when Rex was around. When he wasn't part of their group he was all they talked about and trying to talk about something else was like trying to take the baby from the candies. Eventually I had to accept that these girls were all empty minded and were all under his mind serum.

Walking back to my room I decided that my own searching efforts at night was going to be the best way to go. I was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers standing outside my bedroom door as I returned but was less surprised to see a card on them from Rex apologizing for his behavior. I gathered them up and placed them on my dresser before pulling out my equipment to place my nightly calls before my patrols.

It took the Justice League several minutes to answer my call which concerned me, but I am also presently out of any information going on outside of this school. They may have been very busy and would need me to be patient while they attended much more important business. I was concerned when not even one of them answered for five minutes.

"I'm just one girl they might be saving many others," I reasoned aloud. I smiled when I finally heard the line answered.

"Starfire," John's out of breath answered replied.

"Greetings John I am placing my nightly report call, I do hope I am not disturbing anything of greater importance."

"Actually we were in a meeting and have decided that we would rather you only contact the Titans from here on out. You are a part of their team not ours, and we just don't have enough time to worry about you." He stated honestly making me feel ashamed for bothering them in the first place. "That and hearing and repeating it twice is so boring," his voice whispered.

"I am terribly sorry. I shall place my call to the Titans immediately. Good Day John. Send my regards to." I politely stated when the line clicked off on me. I softly shut down the machine in order to rewire it to contact the Titans as I shook my head confused.

"What 'cha want?" Cyborg answered. "I'm kind of busy Star. Is this important?" He asked.

"I am just calling to place my nightly report before I go on my patrol. If this is a bad time I can call back." I stated wondering why everyone was so grouchy and busy. "Is Robin present? I can speak with him if you have work you need to concentrate upon." I added.

"No he and Beastboy went out with some girls we saved last night from uh a…burning building!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh…Robin did not mention anything of the sort to me earlier. He told me we would speak tonight." I stated aloud.

"When?" he answered angirly.

"When he came to visit this afternoon, did you not know of his trip?"

"I knew it! I uh mean yeah he did that so you wouldn't know of or find out about his little date. He wanted you to stay focused and not worry you. So hurry up and do this report thing so I can go have some fun too." Cyborg snapped.

"I um, of course, forgive me. Last night I did some patrolling and found my way into a janitor's closet. Upon inspection I was forced to hide in an old trashcan when Rex and a female friend of his entered. I later found out the trashcan I was hiding it became the security pad to the entrance to his laboratory. I then came back to my room after he and the girl vanished. Today nothing new to report except that Robin came to visit and it seems that all the women are under his mind control serum since none of them are capable of holding a conversation without his name in it." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you were in there!" Cyborg gasped punching something from the sound of it.

"I am sorry friend that this news upsets you…" I said confused.

"Good report, what do you plan to do tonight?" Cyborg asked.

"I am trying to located the blue prints of the Red-X's laboratory while I"

"Good Cyborg out," he stated cutting the line before I finished my sentence of. "while I texted Robin." I turned off the machine and tucked it away feeling heart broken. Why would Robin be on a date? He made me promise I would speak with him tonight and would text him while I worked since he was worried about me. I did not want to disturb his "fun" if he did not desire to help me anymore. Besides I am certain I could do it on my own.

* * *

><p>(With Red-X)<p>

My pager went off in the middle of my dinner indicating Starfire was placing a call to one of the teams. It took me a few minutes to run to my lab in order to pick up the call and was hoping she wouldn't make too big of a deal about the time once I finally answered. I was getting sick of trying to remember which Justice League was on which button so I decided to tell her not to bother calling the League anymore, especially since I had to listen to her same story twice, I told myself while rolling my eyes. I mentally slapped myself when I realized I had said that straight to Starfire and just ended the conversation before I gave myself away anymore. At least now I only had to deal with her calling the Titans once a day.

Once she placed the call, having Cyborg tell her of Robin's plans confirmed my suspicion that Robin was indeed here today and I was furious Starfire had somehow been in that janitor's room when I drug Tamara in. How had I missed that! Missed her! She was better than I gave her credit for and was done listening to her. If she was going on patrol tonight for some blueprints I was going to need to lead her to enough fake ones to wear her out, I decided as I cut the line.

Before I could do that I would need to contact the Justice League and Titans for their nightly report from Starfire. Couldn't have them worry and come check up on her before I was done with her I smiled to myself. Soon she would be only mine. I connected the wires to contact the Justice League and placed the call pressing button two for Starfire's voice.

"Good evening Starfire, how are you doing?" John's voice warmly greeted me.

"I am doing quite delightful this evening." I sweetly sang.

"Is that really Starfire? HEY GIRL! How goes it?" Flash asked quickly.

"Have you found any of the girls yet?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Robin seemed concerned with your safety, is everything okay?" Batman asked.

"I believe if we let her speak we would gather the Intel we seek." John stated responsibly. I had to give them enough information without giving too much that they felt the need to come and end this or too little that they felt the need to pull her out of this. I needed to keep her for the experiment.

"I have discovered his laboratory but do not yet know the code to gain the access to the door to the laboratory." I explained. "Robin visited today and I was not able to talk with anyone because I was doing the best the way I could to convince him not to obtain my person to take me to my home." I stated innocently. "Now I must depart to place the call to the team of mine so I may go out on patrol for the blue prints of his laboratory. I shall be searching for them this evening. Toodles." I stated ending the conversation and not wanting to deal with their pointless babble. I prepared for a transmission to the titans and then would have to find where Starfire planned to patrol tonight so I could make her job a little more difficult. The more exhausted I could make her the better for me.

I wanted to scratch my eyes out when I placed the call to the Titans. Just knowing who would answer and talk to his beloved girlfriend. She wouldn't be Robin's for long.

"Hey Starfire," Robin answered.

"Sup little lady?" "HEY STAR!" Cyborg and Beastboy echoed together. "Raven's here too," Beastboy added.

"I do not have much of the time so this will be the very of the briefest. Last night I found the entrance to his laboratory and tonight I'll be getting the blue prints. I'm…I am certain Robin had informed you of this afternoons activities. I shall be off now. Ta Ta!" I stated clicking off the signal. As long as the titans thought she was working, hopefully they would leave her alone. She had no contact with them, only with me. Luckily she would never know that. The Titans were foolish to only leave her with a communicator in order to talk with her…however…Robin did get here and Starfire somehow knew he had come. If there was another way they were talking to her I had to know and stop it. Perhaps tonight Red-X would have to come out to play.

* * *

><p>(With Starfire)<p>

I had to find the joy of flight. I had to be able to fly to complete this mission even if Robin was out with another girl. I had a job to do. It took a few attempts but I finally managed to hold a small steady flight outside of my bedroom and outside into the court yard. My flight dropped a few times but I stuck close to the building so I would not trip any ground sensors. I simply held onto the edge of the roof until I found a new joyful thought to sustain another round of flight. I circled around the school building until I found the main office's window and pried it gently open.

"X'hal!" I cursed as my flight fell again and my fingers scrapped against the brick window sill. I had to hold my tongue as my body smacked against the wall and I scrapped my knees through the black suit. I had to pull myself up onto the window sill so I could fall somewhat gracefully in and onto the floor. I slowly stood up and looked around the office trying to decide which place to start looking. It would be much easier if I could simply ask Robin where to start but as of now that was not an option.

I began with the desk and found the usual supplies and gave up moving to the file cabinets. Opening just the bottom one was overly overwhelming. It was stuffed full! I wasn't even sure how the dean of the school managed to close it in the first place. I wasn't even sure what earthen blue prints looked like or how to start. I was use to cybernetic encrypted ones not actual paper ones stuck in folders. It took me almost an hour to search and try to read each individual paper of the bottom drawer of the first cabinet. Looking around the room there were ten other file cabinets each holding 6 drawers. This was a waste of time!

Something caught the corner of my eye as I jumped to my feet and turned around. In this costume no one knew who I was and I could and would fight. But the room was silent and still, nothing there and no one moving. I felt eyes on me and instincts hit me hard. Something was here, someone knew I was in here and was watching me. I pressed my back against the file cabinet. Since no one was here to have my back I had my own. I inwardly groaned as I felt the communicator in my pocket go off, of course now someone wanted to have my…

* * *

><p>(With Robin)<p>

It had been ten minutes since I texted her and I was beginning to worry. I knew Starfire was slow at texting but this was pushing even limits for her. We'd checked the security cameras and couldn't' find her. She had barley left her bedroom window and we only caught her on one cam. The black suit made it hard to see her but we caught her once. She was going for the blue prints and I was supposed to be helping. Why wasn't she texting back? I saw her again after I texted struggling to get in the window. Something was wrong with her flight.

"These are from two hours ago Robin, she hasn't come out of the office yet."

"Raven I need answers!" I ordered wondering what was going on and if she could sense anything.

"I sense she's…asleep or at peace." Raven replied confused.

"Rob man we are receiving communications from Starfire." Cyborg stated typing away at the computer to accept the incoming call.

"STAR! What's going on! Are you alright?" I screamed at the screen.

"All is perfect and goodly." She responded sounding fine.

"What happened? We saw you struggled to get into the office and never saw you get out!" I hollered confused.

"You hacked the cameras! That's how…I mean of course that's how. Yes I heard someone unlocking the door into the office and had to escape into the air vents, that's how you didn't see me. Anyways I am safely returned to my bedding and shall try again tomorrow. I shall retire now to my eyelids and sleep." She sounded tired.

"Star why didn't you respond to my text?" I asked hoping she wouldn't just cut the communications again. "What's wrong with your flight?"

"TEXTING! Haha! Oh because I was not capable of replying. I was busy navigating back to my room. My powers are fine. Goodnight friends!" she exclaimed cutting the communications.

"Something seems off…" Raven spoke first.

"We have to trust her. She asked me to trust her that she could handle this. She will tell us when she needs us." I barley was able to speak the words from my lips.

"She's a tough girl, she made it back to her room without getting caught, she will be fine. She's turning into you…working too hard." Cyborg joked pushing me a little.

"That's the last thing we need. To workaholic Robins…" Beastboy groaned.

* * *

><p>(With Red-X)<p>

She was so cute as she searched through the file cabinet. She seemed more confused than anything, but hadn't noticed her try and contact the Titans for help. So how was she communicating with them… I sat on top of the very file cabinet she was searching through and almost chuckled aloud at how long it took her to go through just one single drawer. After an hour of her extensive search I grew bored and was ready to take her to my lab. She groaned as she shut it up tight and looked around at the other filing cabinets and I knew it was time. I launched a tiny X as fast as I could so it would just barley catch her eye and it did. I was thrilled when she stood up and backed herself right against the cabinet I was standing against. I pulled out a needle from my pouch and was waiting for her to relax before I pushed it into her neck when she suddenly relaxed and reached for her pocket. I took that moment to push it into her neck and she quickly weakened. I leapt down from the cabinet and caught her before she collapsed to the floor. I pulled off her mask and watched as her red hair fell around her shoulders.

She was beautiful and now she would be mine. I picked her up in my arms, smelling her hair as her head rested against my shoulder. Slowly I made my way into the elevator that opened behind the coat rack.

"Come now cutie, we have some testing to do." I snickered as the doors closed behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Dear Reviewers! Thanks! I'm going to require 5 reviewers before I update. So review away!<p>

Aprille-Baby: Lol hope you are still reading. I got stuck for a while but I'm back.

BELLA X STARFIRE7745231: Rex found Starfire haha glad you are still reading.

Black Cat: I hope you are still reading and like it a bunch. It's about to get good

Broken Juggernaut: sorry not enough votes for that. Hope you like it though.

Cutiepiegirlie: Lol hope that's a good thing and you like it.

JellyFish667: Aw thanks that means a lot to me.

IaniDG11: haha Robin had to freak a little. He's Robin…right? lol

Lil Love Fan: How are you liking it? Still doing good? Thanks for reviewing!

MonicaDayne87: Lol I literally updated because you were so eager. Hope you like it! I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much and loved your review! Hope I hurried enough for ya.

Ms7: Hope you enjoyed it!

NollasBlack: Hey how have you been! I've missed your reviews and talking with you! What's new with you? I've been busy about to start school and all that so sorry I've been away.

Star~Rob: Thanks for the review! Glad you are appreciating it.


	12. Pieces Of The Puzzle

AN: So this chapter is going to skip a few weeks and you'll see why. Unless you want me to go into details of all this (which let me know if you do but it'll be pretty boring other than the Red-X texts and communications with the titans and league) if you guys want to see that I'll add that chapter in. Just let me know. But I updated early since I won't be able to work on the next chapter until Tuesday so enjoy this one. End AN:

* * *

><p>(Star POV)<p>

My eyes flared open as my lungs screamed; so much pain. The dark ceiling offered me no comfort as my body convulsed against the straps that held me tight to the cold metal surface. I screamed until I was horse and then screamed in raspy screeches. After what seemed like an eternity the dark metal and wire ceiling started to illuminate in white until it enveloped everything I could see and then suddenly the pain was gone and everything was glorious. It was beautiful- the clouds and the sunset skies as far as I could see.

"Koriand'r," a beautiful voice came from behind me. I turned around but couldn't see her. I couldn't find her. "Koriand'r, not yet. Not yet my love, not yet." I couldn't find her voice but knew it was her…my mother. Before I could try to even tell her how much I missed her when I fell out of the light and the screaming began again as my eyes popped open to find the same metal ceiling, and then came the pure darkness I welcomed every night on the Psion's ship…

I could not open my eyes…they were too heavy. My body felt on fire as if someone were trying to pull my very heart out of me. I could not scream my throat was far too dry. I was grateful when I could no longer hold coherent thoughts and drifted back into a void…...

"Stephanie….come on, wake up cutie." A familiar voice pulled me from the darkness. Blinking my eyes open they were met by a blinding light and then came the pain my body finally registered. I refused to scream, I would not allow them the satisfaction. Stephanie was a strong girl. Stephanie? The name did not seem to properly fit.

"Stephanie, come on I need to make sure you're okay." The voice said again. Stephanie.

"She will need to rest. Three days at such a fast rate has significantly weakened her. At this rate death will be unavoidable." A robotic voice echoed in the blinding lit room.

"Shut up, she'll be fine. She has to be. Right Stephanie?" he asked as my eyes fluttered closed…...

"All is well friends! I have found a girl of the female friendship that I believe she will have information for me. She is oh so pretty and kind." A voice that sounded like mine stated.

"Good job Star! We knew you'd find someone who knew something," a deeper voice said. It sounded oddly familiar but I could not place the name…Cy, no.

"We miss you Star, you haven't been texting as much. I'm glad you're doing well though. I'm proud of you, just be careful," a new voice spoke. The voice was so gentle and kind it made my soul sing.

"Ro…bi…bin," the word tumbled from my lips. My throat was so dry just saying it made it burn, the voice sounded foreign to my ears. I was surprised to realize it was mine. Mine, Star?

"Star?" Robin's voice jumped into my ears.

"There is a knock at my door! I gotta go," the voice I remembered as mine spoke as I heard a click and then the boy cursed.

"Stephanie, Steph?" that boy asked me. I felt hands on my face and I realized how warm they were and realized how cold I was…cold. Star, no Steph was cold?

"She is strong enough for a new treatment. However, not for very long sir." The familiar robotic voice echoed.

"Begin"…...

The next time I awoke the room was dark and empty. I managed to open my eyes but found the room to dark to see. I shivered on the cold metal I was strapped to as I welcomed the peaceful darkness…...

* * *

><p>(With Red-X)<p>

It was a month since I began Starfire's procedures. I had almost killed her the first time. I put it on high and let it just absorb her powers. Those screams still gave me finger curling nightmares and after a few hours without rest her heart gave out and the echoing flat line hit me hard. I panicked and didn't know what to do luckily the computer jump started her heart while I stood frozen to the floor. I felt as if my heart stopped beating until I heard the beeps of hers return.

I hadn't moved for hours after that and let her rest instead. I just stared at her. I needed her powers, I needed them. She had to learn to survive, I would just have to go slower and I did. Over the next week and a half she took to the treatments well and was filling my tanks.

I wanted to claw my own eyes out after Starfire spoke Robin's name. Her voice sounded so strange I almost didn't recognize it, but of course the boy wonder did. It took me hours of texting with him to convince him not to come. Luckily we were texting and not actually talking or he would have heard some colorful language. I finally convinced him not to visit although it was difficult to make him believe I was choking on water and trying to say his name at the same time.

Sometimes in her sleep she would even whisper. Robin of course came up a lot but so did her name and the name I was trying to make her believe she was, Stephanie. But the first time she whispered mine I couldn't stop myself from kissing her lips that's when I froze she was cold, freezing even.

"Computer look after her I'll be gone for a few minutes," I exclaimed and ran out of the laboratory. I couldn't stand to see her like that. Feel her like that. I needed a warm body, someone to help me relax. With my mind controlling serum running through everyone's blood streams the whole school was mine. I just had to pick who I wanted to help me clear my mind, but no matter who I chose I kept seeing her cold lips. Even her hair had lost some of its shine. A shake of my arm jerked me back to reality.

"REX! Did you hear me?" Cindy asked. I shook my head realizing I was letting my conscience and memories envelope me. This was for the best. She could regenerate her powers and would be fine. I just needed a little, it would be selfish of her to keep them for herself. Her powers would easily power my suit and keep my life going. Just a few tweeks to the power chamber and I'd be invincible.

"Cindy I have to go," I jumped up and ran out of her bedroom not bothering to wait for a response. I needed to find a way to get that serum to work on Stephanie and erase Starfire forever. I just had to wait until she was drained from treatments and would then use the serum, hopefully her body would use it with the lack of energy I've taken from her. That was it!

* * *

><p>(WITH STARFIRE)<p>

I awoke in my bed the soft mattress beneath me. Groggily I sat up and looked at the digital calendar on the wall seeing it was the afternoon after my first day of class. In a few hours I was supposed to be going on my mission for the blue prints, no that couldn't be correct. Could it? Why would I need blue prints? I stood up and wearily made my way to the mirror. I looked pretty for having been asleep for what felt like weeks. My brown hair held my perfect curls and my pretty lips were bright and pink, even my tan skin and light green eyes sparkled delightfully. My head still felt dizzy but the day seemed beautiful. The sun had already risen and I felt like I was supposed to be waiting on…someone. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Hurrying towards it I looked down to see me in a beautiful green satin dress with ruffles at the bottom that swished as I walked. Smiling I opened the door and everything seemed to fall into place.

"Rex, how delightful to see you," I greeted him kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey cutie, ready for a wonderful day? I planned a picnic for us," he smiled back at me.

"Oh Rex you should not have gone to such troubles. Bless your heart." He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"Tell me your name cutie, you know how much it makes me smile."

"Oh Rex stop that," I giggled hitting him in the chest lightly.

"Please baby," he nuzzled my neck lightly causing me to slightly blush and feel a little faint, luckily he was holding onto me tightly and kept my knees from buckling. "Please," he whispered into my ear.

"Stephanie." I replied glad to see him smile.

"Good baby, now I have a job for you."

"Anything Rexy, anything." I smiled as he pulled out an odd yellow circle with a black circle in the middle with a white T in the middle of that. "What a strange device," I smirked yet glared at it funn sensing I'd seen it before but couldn't quite place it.

* * *

><p>(With The Titans. ROB POV)<p>

It had been a month since I last visited Starfire and a month and a week since this school idea had been even thought up. Even talking to her seemed…odd. She was probably trying to work hard like I would have if I were there. I knew how much my approval meant to her but she was just so distant so unlike Starfire. She was my opposite, she made sure to make time for everyone… until now. I had to admit it was her first undercover assignment and she wanted to do well, especially since the Justice League was involved, probably for me. She always thought of everyone else before herself.

"He's probably off thinking of a certain Star." Beastboy's voice jumped me back to reality.

"Rob man we're here," Cyborg stated. I looked up from the picture I had been staring at in my lap of her and saw we were indeed at The Watch Tower.

"Superman has already granted us clearance and we are entering. Batman and the others are already here," Raven spoke informing me of what I'd missed as I tucked her picture back deep into my utility belt and remained silent as Cyborg docked us inside the station's bay.

"Cy, Robin hasn't even told me to behave yet. I'm worried about him." Beastboy whispered. As if it didn't matter that we were all wearing headsets and could all hear everything. Beastboy had yet to learn how to use them properly enough to block mine out if he didn't want me to hear. But I didn't care anymore. I kept trying to piece everything together but there was something I was missing; the piece of the puzzle that pulled the rest together. I looked over my shoulder glancing at the empty pod where she would have been sitting. Something in my gut told me to start the ship back up and fly straight back to where my heart was, as if it needed protecting.

_"Robin get out of your pod, we are standing out here with the League waiting on you." _Raven's voice interrupted my thoughts. _"I'm still looking for what's missing. Her mind is still…confusing. But you have to pull it together until we figure all this out. Now get out or I'll force you out."_

I inwardly groaned as I pushed my pod up and jumped out and onto the floor. My entire body was aware of everything going on around me, it was as if my mind was trying to make up for not being able to see what I was missing with Starfire's mission. So when Flash came running at me I saw it before he was even fifteen feet away from me. I sidestepped, jumped, turned and kicked him in the back sending him crashing against the floor. I knew I was acting like Bruce but I didn't care. I didn't want to be bothered by stupid antics at the moment, not until I figured all this out.

"Geesh kid," Flash groaned from behind me. Bruce eyed me warily but didn't say anything, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew something was off too and it was plaguing him just as much as it was me. Something was off and I wanted answers even more than he did.

We were all silent as Batman and I lead the way to the main conference room. Even the Titans knew better than to speak. Once everyone had settled in their chairs I realized the only one empty was the one next to me, where Starfire had last sat and where she stood and leaned on me. I shook the idea from my head. I had to focus, had to figure out why everything seemed off. I looked over at Batman and saw we both were thinking the same thing, what was missing.

"Alright let's call this meeting to order," Superman took charge. "Starfire's mission seems to be going well due to the reports we've received from her."

"Well? She hasn't gotten anywhere…"Wonder woman huffed as she crossed her arms.

"She's doing fine," Cyborg defended her before I said something I would regret. Batman and I hadn't broken eye contact since we sat down and our eyes were communicating trying to piece together theories we both had.

"According to a text Robin received last night, Starfire will be calling in ten minutes," Cyborg stated drawing my attention but not my eyes back to their conversation. I could feel their eyes on me but Batman and I were still trying to figure it out.

"Her English has been weird," Beastboy grumbled.

"I sense her mind at peace and contentment." Raven spoke.

"It is true, I have also sensed she is proud of what she has accomplished and is doing well," John added.

"Robin thinks something is off with her," Cyborg explained, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Bats has too. Makes me wonder if it's a weird connection thingy going on." Flash joked, winking at Beastboy.

"Well we will know in eight minutes. So I suggest you all calm yourselves until then." Hawkgirl stated; her wings folded neatly behind her.

"Maybe it would settle and ease minds if we plugged someone in for a visit," Green Lantern suggested.

"We've tried, Star won't even let Robin come visit. Says they have installed motion sensors in all the rooms to insure no one has any unexpected visitors with so many meta-humans running around, won't let any of us near." Cyborg explained.

"Has Robin on edge, hasn't slept a wink," Beastboy groaned. "Has us running crazy drills to get his mind off her."

"We're receiving an incoming communication from Starfire's Titan communicator," Superman interrupted.

"Her what?" I asked spinning my chair around to glance at the screen.

"She's early, Starfire is always right on time when it comes to important things. She never calls early if a specific time has been arranged ," Raven reasoned aloud.

"Why is she calling from that? Those are traceable," Wonder Woman scoffed.

"Will someone answer it!" I snapped.

"It could be an emergency," Batman added standing up. Superman clicked accept and waited as Starfire's face filled the screen, she kept her hologram turned on much to my dislike.

"Starfire is there an emergency?" Superman briskly asked.

"Greetings friends! There is no emergency do not fear," She began.

"Then this is a foolish call that could bring the whole operation down! What were you thinking!" Wonder Woman snapped, interrupting Starfire.

"Let her finish," I threatened not tearing my eyes away from the screen.

"The school's security has found some kind of communication device and has been investigating it for some time now. While we were in class they confiscated all electronic devices. They managed to find mine somehow. I convinced them it was a radio from my country and it was my father's idea because he worried so much. They did not think any more of it, however, I did watch as they destroyed it. I did not want you to have any worries of my wellbeing when I did not contact you. I was informed last time we spoke that I was required to communicate with the Watch Tower since everyone would be in attendance this morning." Starfire's voice pleasantly responded.

It was too pleasantly of a response in my opinion and Batman seemed to notice as well. She didn't even wince at Wonder Woman's harsh tone. Starfire was a people pleaser and she completely bypassed Diana.

"Then how are you talking to us on your communicator? How did they not find it?" I asked. I hated undermining her logic, but she had missed something so basic that little feeling of intuition was buzzing around my head. Something was off.

"Oh, how silly of me, I broke into the main office last night on my own and disabled their security measures so this is non-traceable. Sadly it was too late for my old communicator." She responded with such light-heartedness it made me want to plug my ears and scream "I can't hear you" like a two year old. She sounded like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Star, you were texting me last night. You never mentioned anything of this." I reminded her. The whole room seemed to grow still wondering why her story was unraveling so easily.

"I figured it was unimportant since I would be talking to you today. I apologize if I assumed wrong. I merely did not believe it to be of importance." She still sounded sickening sweet.

"Alright…" I said confused.

"Starfire, what the next phase of your plan?" Wonder Woman asked impatiently. I didn't bother to glare at her this time, it wouldn't do any good. I kept starting at Starfire's eyes, they had yet to meet mine even for a moment.

"My plans involve staying close to Rex, he appears to be very important in this school. Through him I have discovered many hidden passage ways as he has led me on dates with him, as well as friendships with other girls. Also, last night he hinted about a second location for what he called, 'the gifted older students', where they could study more at their pace and graduate faster." She explained while she appeared to be fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Starfire try to find out more information about that location and we will check it out, that has to be where he is keeping the others!" Wonder Woman exclaimed excitedly.

"Starfire please be careful, don't get in to deep that you are discovered. Take it easy and watch you back," I reminded her.

"Starfire? You mean Stephanie," she giggled and darted her eyes off the screen to look at something.

"No Starfire, it's okay to use your real name in communications. Unless there is a problem or someone is there, then as your Father get off the phone and back to your studies," Batman insisted as the room grew silent. Starfire should have simply hung up if someone had walked in but instead she was acting overly giddy, even for her.

"No, no everything is glorious. Switching between names is confusing sometimes. My apologies. I shall be learning of more information for you as soon as I can. Is there anything else? I do have to appear in class on time to keep up with appearances." She smiled.

"Do you have anything to report?" Superman asked.

"No, not until I have learned more information. I wish you all well. Good day," She smiled shutting her device and vanishing. We all glanced at each other silently, wondering if we should move in when Diana had to make the first statement.

"She's doing fine, we aren't going to blow her cover. She's so close."

"Coming from the one who can't decide if she's on Starfire's side or reprimanding her for not doing exactly as you think she should." I warned. "I'm not putting Starfire at risk for a mission, we can always come up with another plan."

"She gave us no indication that something was wrong, and she's getting so close. It would be pointless to pull her out now," Diana rolled her eyes at me like some child who didn't understand.

"I say we wait and keep watching her and seeing, but we have no real reason to infiltrate yet." Green Lantern offered. "I do think something seems off with her."

"We have to wait and see, for now." Cyborg agreed. Batman and I nodded at each other both disagreeing with their decision. It was time we did a little checking up on our girl.

* * *

><p>(WITH RED-X &amp; STAR…RED-X POV)<p>

I handed her back her old communicator remembering the meeting Robin had arranged. I wanted to see how well my formula was working on her and if I arranged it correctly to switch back and forth between Starfire and Stephanie without her noticing.

"What's this for?" She asked sweetly.

"You'll see cutie," I smiled as I pulled out a needle and injected her. She froze momentarily as I leaned in to whisper softly in her ear.

"Starfire it's time to remember why you're here. I need you to trick the Justice League and the Teen Titans. Make them believe all is well and you are succeeding here. I need you to lie. Whatever you do, do not look Robin in the eye. He is nothing to you. Understood?" I asked and couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face as she nodded in reply. I checked my watch and saw we were a few minutes early, we'd be fine.

"Now Starfire place the call, once you hang up you will remember who you are. Stephanie."

"Yes, Stephanie," She breathed as she opened the communicator and placed the call to the Watch Tower. I took a step back to stay out of view from the goodies but not too far that she couldn't see me.

I watched as the call went well, except for a few questions from Robin that made me nervous, but Starfire handled them like a pro. She almost slipped up when she started to say her name was Stephanie and look at me but I think we covered well enough. I was elated just to have her look at me instead of Robin. I warned him years ago she'd be mine, and now she was. She hung up the communicator and started to sway a little bit, I moved forward and supported her with my hands on her waist.

"Rex I think I am feeling a bit faint, perhaps I might lie down?" She questioned me, her eyes looking heavy.

"No, no a picnic will be good for you, we'll just do desert come on now cutie." I insisted forcing her to walk with me towards her closet and the elevator, kicking her old communicator suitcase out of the way as I snuck inside.

"How much further?" She asked sleepily. I supported her with my arm around her waist and pressed the button for us to move down a few levels and into my laboratory. Her breathing was steady and checking her pulse I was glad to find it strong. It had been a few days since the last time and I needed more juice if I was to get a life's supply.

"We're almost there," I grinned as we arrived in my laboratory for her next treatment.

* * *

><p>(ROB POV)<p>

I zoomed in through the back tunnels on my R-cycle, zipping around each familiar curb like a pro until I arrived at the heart and center of my goal. Returning here was always weird for me, since I left in the first place. But for Starfire I'd do anything. I left the Titans back at the tower telling them I just needed a ride and would be back later. If I was lucky the alarm wouldn't go off and I could get some work done. I made it to the main entrance and kept low as my bike roared in disturbing the bats the shrieked above me in the tops of the cave.

"Greetings Master Dick, I do hope you will be staying long enough for me to make you a proper lunch," Alfred greeted me. "You're friend has declined but I convinced her to take some tea while she waited for you."

"Friend?" I looked at him through narrowed eyes. Batman stood beside Alfred with his arms crossed over his chest looking at me in frustration. The computer chair spun around revealing Raven.

"Something is wrong and we all know it. You don't think I'm going to sit at home do you?" She raised her eyebrows daring me to kick her out. "You're going to need my help to get in and remain undetected." Batman huffed as he turned, his cape flapping behind him.

"What can you tell us Raven?" I asked patiently.

"At night I get horrific nightmares about her and am unable to contact her mentally. It's as if I can't get inside her mind. I first passed them off to be her own nightmares, but there is something to realistic about them, to tangible. Yet in the morning she is fine, overly happy even for her." Raven pointed out.

"I've noticed that. She barley met any of us in the eye this morning either." I agreed.

"I've been going over the voice transmissions we've had with her over the past 5 weeks. Her odd use of slang and contractions don't correspond with her conversation with us this morning." Batman informed us.

"I've noticed that, but if she's been made she didn't hint at it this morning, unless she didn't know." I reminded them.

"But she still speaks with us as if she knows and remembers all that's going on. If she's been discovered it's almost as if she's playing along with whoever is pulling the strings." Raven added , standing up and moving to the side as Batman began typing away at the computer.

"Her first odd communication with us was the end of her very first one, but I didn't think much about it. I just pushed it off as her being nervous." Batman showed us letting us listen to the first time Starfire contacted us after being enrolled in the school. "I've sectioned it off to the first time her language patterns shifted." He said pressing play.

_"Starfire be careful around him, try and find more information about him but remember you aren't just there to find Red-X you are also there for the girls. See if you can find the location of the other older students." Superman stated_

_ "Yes, yes of course I will but if I don't hurry my absence will be noticed. I must leave yes depart for the place of food from where I will be eating along with students_

_ "We understand contact us when you can." Batman ordered._

_ "Be careful Star," Robin said before the transmission was cut. _

"She said 'don't', 'leave yes depart"', and 'place of food where I will be eating along with students,'" I pointed out her change in speech patterns.

"Starfire's English might not be the best, but she also doesn't explain herself for our benefit, Robin usually has to explain it for her if she doesn't understand the meaning of a phrase or a word. The way she's speaking it's the other way around." Raven added.

"So she would have said 'do not', 'leave or depart' but not both, and wouldn't have explained she was eating at a place of food with others." Batman said aloud to make sure we were all on the same page.

We went through all of the transmissions from that point on and discovered her speech shifted a lot. She would slip up in some areas and the next time say them perfectly but slip up in others. Running through each communication and breaking it apart to see if the pattern ever shifted or a mistake was made and another voice could be heard in the background, took hours. Raven took the call from Cyborg and Beastboy when it came around one in the morning while Bruce and I continued to work through all the communications trying to find any other clues or details. Around six am we reached the final one from this morning. I sighed as Bruce stopped in after the call was cut.

"Not a single mistake," Bruce pointed out. "Her usual speech patterns were flawless."

"So if we're right then these mistakes go all the way back to day one," I stated feeling my stomach drop. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Which means if someone else is pulling the strings, this whole set-up was to lure us in," Batman added as he studied the blue prints to the school for the hundredth time.

"Boys I found your missing puzzle piece," Raven interrupted us. Bruce and I turned around to see her on the back wall studying the school's information on the bulletin board and typing away at the computer next to it. Bruce and I quickly walked over there to find her typing the names of the students enrolled in that school into the computer.

"Why are you googling names of the royals?" I asked curiously, not quite seeing where she was going with this.

"Check the dates," Raven told us, pointing to the published date on the headline. We went through dozens of different papers seeing the students in their countries headlines. "The older missing students we've been searching for aren't missing. They've all been home."

* * *

><p>AN: Ooo cliffie. But it's getting good. Let me know if you wanted that chapter of what happened during Starfire's testing in more detail, Robin freaking out, Rex having to communicate with them and enjoy his time in school. Your call. Dear Reviewers! Thanks! I'm going to require 5 reviewers before I update. So review away!<p>

BELLA X STARFIRE7745231: Lol thanks here ya go. Glad you like it!

LaniDG11: Lol thanks

Ms7: Thanks hope you like the update.

TriniPrincss: Lol I'm having fun giving you cliff hangers. Hope you enjoy it. and thanks I had fun writing Robin's visit.


	13. Digging For Information

AN: Alright here is the results I got. Some people don't want extra chapters and some do want to know the details. So here is what I will do. I'm going to finish the story and then at the end I'll add extra fun chapters of details in between things. If there is anything in specific you want me to write about let me know. End AN:

* * *

><p>(IN BATCAVE ROB POV)<p>

"Ho…home?" I stuttered. The word was like lead in my stomach.

"Looks like Red-X is getting sloppy, all these girls arrived home within this week." Raven stated as she pulled up more newspapers from around the world.

"I don't think he is getting sloppy," Batman's voice darkened from behind us.

"He must have gotten what he wants," I gritted my teeth. "Starfire," I ran for my bike but was stopped before I could reach it in a dark sphere that pinned me to the floor feet away from the R-Cycle.

_"Rushing off won't do you any good, we need a plan,"_ Raven thought into my head.

"I DON'T NEED A FRICKING PLAN! I NEED TO GET STARFIRE OUT OF THERE! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA FROM THE START! I TOLD EVERYONE!" I screamed as I struggled aganist Raven's hold.

"Calm down," Batman snapped with his back to me as he began furiously typing away at his computer.

_"Batman's right, if we rush in there now he could disappear with her altogether. Right now we have the advantage. Red-X doesn't know we know. We'll meet with the Justice League and form a plan; we need you to be our leader. Starfire needs you to be in control as our leader, not her boyfriend if she's going to make it through this."_ Raven pushed in my head as she released me from her hold. I hated to admit she was right so I remained silent as I stormed back towards Batman where he was just connecting with the League, on one screen and Cyborg and Beastboy, at Titans Tower, on the other.

"We're aborting the mission," Batman snapped the moment all the faces appeared on screen.

* * *

><p>(WITH RED-X &amp; STARFIRE)<p>

I shoved the cards off the table listening to them clatter to the floor. I hated losing and that was the fifteenth time I had lost at solitaire and it was beginning to take its toll on me. I glanced over my shoulder at Starfire, out of her holographic form, to see she still wasn't awake. It had been twenty-four hours since we talked to the Titan and Justice goodies and four hours since her last treatment; she should have at least stirred by now. The treatment before that was twenty hours before the one four hours ago. Each time it took longer.

"Computer, it takes her longer to wake up each time. I thought you said she was capable of regenerating her powers." I snapped as I stalked over to her form again. Her red hair had lost its shine and skin had faded from its original orange glow to a pale. I was beginning to worry. Starfire should have an unlimited supply of her powers according to my research. What was I missing?

"Computer, pull up the specs on Starfire. Something isn't right. What am I missing?" I asked no one in particular. The computer was only programed to answer the information I had plugged into it. So it could list what was needed for Starfire's health, I mentally slapped myself.

"Computer, state the research on Starfire's health. What are her strengths, weaknesses, and random facts." I tried, hoping to pinpoint something…anything! I needed more of her powers. My tanks were only at 75% and we had a long way to go before I would get the other 25% I needed.

"File, Starfire. Birth Name: Starfire- Translation on her planet- Unknown. Birth Place: Tamaran. Species: Tamaranean. Family: Unknown." She rattled on.

"Computer skip the unknowns," I grumbled. I remember that part of my research. I couldn't find much on her personal life and it irritated me how secretive she was.

"Residence: Jump City. Affiliation: The Teen Titans. Powers and Abilities: Starbolts from hands and eyes, flight, superhuman strength, superhuman durability, language transfer from kissing, and accelerated healing."

"Then why isn't she healing?" I roared ripping the table in front of me and sending it crashing to the side.

" Weakness: her allergic reaction to metallic chromium. Her strength: Rejuvenating her powers and strength from the sun. Powers: directly related to her emotions. Unstable emotions hinder her powers and flight."

"Wait stop, the sun, her emotions!" I screamed remembering now. "Computer, order the entire student body to their bedrooms to take a nap so I can put her in the sun for some time. I'll work on her emotions later." I ordered as I pulled her limp form into my arms. Her head limply feel back over my arm until I leaned back forcing it to roll against my chest and shoulder. I turned to walk towards the elevator when the blaring alarm began.

"Intruder alert multiple ships have been detected 3miles away from the school, coming in from all sides." The computer interrupted me as it began flashing red lights. I dropped her back to the table and raced for the console.

"Put the laboratory on lockdown I don't want anything detecting we are down here. Seal off the lab with lead coating and encryption lock the doors and all secret entrances." I ordered pulling up all security camera feeds. There were indeed ships heading straight for us. I cringed realizing I had been discovered.

"Ships recognized as the T-ship, Bat-Jet, and one from the Watch Tower. Multiple heat signatures have been registered inside all ships." The computer informed me. The cameras showed Superman and Wonder Woman launching out of the League's ship and flying straight for the school.

"Is the lead sealed?" I asked nervously.

"Lead sealing has been completed." She responded.

"Try as you may man of steel, I built this whole school with a lead mixture and now with my laboratory sealed in lead, you'll never find us." I laughed while pulling Starfire's communicator from my pocket to monitor any communication that might come through to her.

* * *

><p>(With the League and Titans. ROB POV)<p>

All three ships landed on the loading bay where Superman was waiting for us. Our plan was simple we would surround the school from all sides as we came in to insure he wouldn't escape with her. We were here to get her back and nothing would get in my way. Batman and I descended from the Bat-Jet as Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy leapt from the T-Ship. We all met by Superman and Wonder Woman as the League's ship finished landing.

"Did you find her?" I asked running towards Superman. He shook his head giving me the one answer I didn't want to hear: Lead. Superman, Wonder Woman, and I waited in silence until the entire team had assembled.

"The entire school has been built with lead. Each room, the entire foundation, even the ground we are standing on here. I can't see through anything." Superman informed us.

"He knows we are here, I sense Red-X's mind in a panic while Starfire's is still at peace." Raven informed us.

"They are still here." John affirmed Raven's statement.

"Then I'll break this school apart piece by piece until I find her." I stated seeing Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven nod, agreeing with me.

"There are still many inside we must see to safety. Many will require medical assistance due to his mind controlling serum Starfire informed us about." John stated.

"That's if it was Starfire and she was telling us the truth." Green Lantern reminded him as a rush of air came from nowhere and Flash stopped beside us.

"Perimeter has been set. Motion detectors and Cameras are all in place and should be operational," he told us. I could tell by the look on his face he was as determined as I was to make sure we found Starfire and quickly. He still felt guilty about the explosion in The Watch Tower. Her caring spirit really made an impact on him, from what Batman told me Flash never even got punished for it. They were all far too gracious and appreciative of Starfire to remember to punish him.

"We'll find her Spike, don't worry. He won't slip by my perimeter," He whispered in my ear before zipping back towards the Justice League's ship to monitor the perimeter.

"Raven, help John see to the citizens in the school. Make sure they don't require extensive medical treatment; Cyborg, Beastboy- with me." I snapped as my cape flapped behind me.

Cyborg, Beastboy and I ran for the school followed closely by Batman, Green Lantern, and Superman. We were the search party while Flash kept a close monitor on the area to make sure Red-X didn't slip away with Starfire and John, Raven, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Girl saw to the medical assistance of the school.

* * *

><p>(WITH RED-X)<p>

To say I was freaking out was an understatement. I was in a full-fledged panic attack.

"Damn-it Starfire!" I screamed shaking her feeble body. "WAKE UP!" If I could get her to wake up there was a chance I could use my serum on her and use her as a body guard. We could break-out after sun-down and fly to another base I had acquired. It would have been easy to do in daylight had that little brat not put up such an extensive perimeter around the entire school. But now with half of them helping the students and staff of my school and the other half ripping my school to shreds I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of this…yet. I still had the upper hand but it was starting to get slippery.

My heart stopped for a moment when Robin found a camera. He got right up in front of it and the look in his eyes made me think of surrendering for half a second.

"I will find you and if you have harmed one hair on her head. I'll kill you." His dark voice brooded ill for me, before he covered the camera with a black cloth and unplugged the microphone so I was blind and deaf as they went around the school until I had no cameras left except for a few that hardly showed me anything.

"Computer what escape options do I have left?" I asked pounding the keyboard. I had a huge laboratory, it was the entire length of the school, just underground. If the League or Titans ever found it and got in I'd be screwed. I needed options.

"Other than your plan of flight with Starfire your options have been significantly limited."

"Computer how long would it take to get my tanks at 100% keeping her barley alive," I asked out of curiosity.

"Five days sir, but such a rate would be very risky. The chances of her surviving afterwards are slim and without the sun and her emotions stable, her chance of rejuvenating enough strength and powers are not promising."

"But could it be done?"

"Probability is uncertain without more extensive monitoring of her vitals." I turned around and stared at her. There had to be a way.

"We don't have time for that, computer begin a very slow but steady treatment process and monitor her vitals. See how she holds up." I decide as I began to hook up the equipment to her body.

* * *

><p>(OUTSIDE THE LAB ROB POV)<p>

Wonder Woman and John had just returned in the Bat-Jet from taking the last of the people to the hospital for treatment. Starfire's communications had been correct about them, they defiantly had been under the influence of some form of mind control and we had ripped the school to shreds finding nothing.

"She's still here I can feel her, I just can't tell where. Her mind is still at peace but I can't manage to connect with it. She either won't talk to me or can't." Raven stated after meditating for over an hour.

"I sense she is growing weaker, it might have some reason to do with why she cannot contact you." John suggested as he and Diana walked up behind us.

"If he has had her hidden for a long period of time then I'm guessing she hasn't been in the sun. She needs the sun in order to heal or use her powers excessively." I informed everyone trying to think of a way to find her, but my brain was being exercised beyond maximum.

"We found this," Beastboy stated pulling out Starfire's suitcase communicator.

"It looks like it's perfectly fine," Cyborg stated, taking time to closely examine it.

"I have a feeling it is," Batman sighed.

"I just talked with Flash, nothing has set off his motion sensors but he is still watching," Hawkgirl stated, flapping out of the sky and landing next to Green Lantern.

"Maybe it's time to try and contact Red-X. He knows we are here and we have the place surrounded. If we can even get a hint of an idea of what he is up too maybe we can find her." Superman suggested.

"If we anger him there is a chance he'll hurt her more than he might already have." Cyborg stated in concern.

"We can't just sit here and wait, the more time we give him to plan the less of a chance we have to save her," Batman argued.

"Then we don't save her," I smiled darkly, pulling out my communicator.

"Okay, Robin…have you been out in the sun too long?" Beastboy asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"No listen, Red-X knows we're here and has obviously been planning this entire mission down to the worst case scenario of his plan being discovered. We have been playing into his hand since day one. Maybe now it's time to shake his plan up." I stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Superman asked me. I didn't have time to gloat that for once the Justice League wanted me to lead and wasn't looking at me like an inexperienced child.

"We get Red-X to feel cocky, and convince him he's won." I smiled.

* * *

><p>(WITH RED-X &amp; STAR. RED POV)<p>

The process was so slow and with the Titans and League keeping me blind I was beginning to sweat a little. I needed that 25% more for my power supply to be complete. I would never get a chance like this again and 75% wouldn't last as long as I wanted it too. Starfire was just too weak from the drainage and if I went any faster it'd kill her and wouldn't get any more of a supply. Not to mention I still wanted her to be my girl, so killing her would break my heart. Besides I'd love to see the look on Robin's face when he saw his girl lip locked with me, maybe tearing off her shirt and mine then moving too.

"Uhhh," Starfire's weak voice ripped me from my fantasy. It was the first noise she had made in thirty hours. I rushed to her side grateful to see her chest still rising and falling as she breathed.

"Starfire, cutie? Can you hear me?" I asked shaking her shoulder gently as the treatment was still draining her slowly. A vibration in my pocket confused me as I reached in and found her communicator going off as she received a text. Opening I smiled and couldn't stop myself from laughing aloud.

_Starfire, what's going on? Batman found newspapers from around the world that the older students had returned home safely. We were worried about you, but you're not at the school. What happened? Are you okay? Where are you? Robin_

"What are you planning?" I asked to no one in particular as I texted Robin back.

_Oh Robin! Rex took me to the other school building where the older students are. There are still a few here so I'm not of certain how the students, meaning the older ones, would have returned home safely and without harm. I am not certain of my location as of yet, but we headed southwest. ~3~Starfire~3~ _

I quickly texted back, if I could get the team to leave and could get her out in the sun for a few hours, maybe I could finish off my power supply. A flashing light indicated Starfire's old communicator was attempting to place a call to The Watch Tower, I turned up the volume to see what was happening.

"Batman to Watch Tower, Green Lantern have you arrived yet, over?" Batman's voice came across the monitoring system. I was excited, this might play to my advantage! I clicked voice seven for Green Lantern and intercepted the call as my pocket went off indicating a new text from Robin.

* * *

><p>(OUTSIDE THE LAB ROB POV)<p>

"Batman to Watch Tower, Green Lantern have you arrived yet, over?" Batman asked. We all had taken to the Watch Tower's jet where Flash as still monitoring the perimeter. We wanted to hide Green Lantern in case he had other cameras we had not dismantled or blinded. We all stood around, Green Lantern included, to see what might happen. It was a theory that we wanted to see if we could use, as I texted back to Starfire to see what Red-X would say.

_I'm going to find you, I promise. Starfire don't worry. Robin_

"Green Lantern to Batman, affirmative I have just arrived." Green Lantern's voice spoke flawlessly. My stomach dropped as I'm sure everyone else's did by the look on their faces. Starfire had thought she had been talking to us. Somehow he had our voices, which means even when we thought we were talking to her, she thought she was talking to us. She had been more alone than I ever realized.

"Good, have you begun a heat signature search to see if they are still there? Robin just received a text from her saying Rex had moved her pretty far in a southwest direction." Batman prompted Red-X so he could play along with what we supposedly had sent Green Lantern to do. My pocket vibrated too quickly to really be Starfire texting back, inwardly sighing I opened it and showed Batman.

_You must hurry, he has the girls in a dangerous situation. If I reveal my cover I fear some of them would get hurt since I could not protect them and fight him at the same time. Hurry, leave the school. We're going to need all of you for this. ~3~Starfire~3~ _

"Pulling up heat signatures now, how far southwest do you want me to scan? Did she say?" Green Lantern's voice asked Batman.

"A couple of hundred miles; Starfire's heat signature should be much stronger than anyone else's so she should be easy to spot. I know it'll take around fifteen minutes to scan such a wide area so contact us the moment it has finished," Batman lied, buying us time to text with Red-X and form some type of plan.

"Affirmative, I'll contact you once it's done. Green Lantern out," he said, cutting the line.

"This is horrible," the real Green Lantern, sitting next to Hawk Girl, spoke.

_We can't leave yet, the police have asked us to remain here until they can deem the area secure and they can leave as well. Will you be alright there for a few days until we can come get you? Robin_

Raven's gasp drew everyone's attention as Beastboy had to catch her from falling out of her meditation and onto the floor.

"Raven what did you find?" Beastboy asked as everyone stood silently waiting.

"I found a way into her mind and managed to see into it for a brief moment, the shock of what I saw broke my concentration but if I try I might be able to get back in and try to find her." Raven informed us.

"Raven what did you see?" I asked cautiously as my communicator vibrated in my hand again.

"I saw why Red-X is keeping her and what he's doing to her," Raven said gravely.

"I don't mean to interrupt but our real heat signature scan of the area is done," Flash spoke softly with Green Lantern looking over his shoulder at the findings.

"Go on," Superman encouraged as Raven shook her head and closed her eyes for a minute.

"There are two heat signatures left here, buried deep underground," Flash showed us as he pulled it onto the main screen.

"That has to be Starfire's then, look how much brighter it is from the other one," Beastboy smiled.

"No Beastboy, the bright one is a normal human's heat signature, nowhere near what Starfire usually gives off," I explained not being able to take my eyes off the smaller and more fragile looking heat signature.

"But the other one is so…cold looking," Beastboy's voice almost whispered.

"It has the consistency of a cold-blooded reptile," Diana's voice shook showing the first real concern for Starfire I had ever seen from her.

"Meaning, she hasn't been exposed to the sun in a very long time and her body can't regenerate properly. Her body is craving heat." I gritted my teeth as I opened the communicator.

"It's killing her," Raven said the words no one wanted to say.

_Robin do not worry! I am well. Rex does not suspect a thing of any of the kinds of worry. I shall fit in amongst the girls for now until you arrive to save me. He is most kind. Don't come unless you have everyone with you though, leave no one behind. For when you infiltrate to save us it will take all of you. I miss you Robbie ~3~Starfire~3~ _

Batman took the communicator from my hand and texted back for me. I didn't have myself in check enough to reply without ripping Red-X a new one. He was killing her, killing my Star. How could anyone kill a star as bright as she was…not was, is! She wasn't gone yet, and she wouldn't be. I refused to let that happen. What was he thinking? When I saved her and finally got my hands around his neck I wouldn't even give him time to explain. I glanced up at Raven to see she was looking at me waiting until I was prepared to hear the rest of what she had discovered.

"Raven, why is he keeping her and what exactly is he doing to her?" My dark voice, causing Beastboy and Flash to jump a little, snapped.

* * *

><p>(WITH RED &amp; STAR. RED POV)<p>

I had about five more minutes before I, as Green Lantern, was supposed to contact the goodies about the heat signatures. I looked up the regions on my map and decided I would give them the location on an island 5,000 miles to the southwest. That should keep them busy long enough for me to get her into some sun.

The absorbing process took so long. I wish there was a better and more efficient way to do it, but I hadn't found one yet. Once her powers were absorbed they were directly transferred into the cooling chamber. On the way to the cooling chamber a fourth of the energy was lost since the cooling effect could not be immediate. Then during the cooling process, since the powers were still unstable, the machine has to get it flowing in a circular motion so it becomes a power source and not lose energy. During that process I lost another fourth of the energy. Meaning everything I absorbed from her I lost half of it.

If there was a way I could get her powers straight from her hands and eyes into the cooling chambers and somehow already have it flowing in a single direction around itself, I would have been done with all this by now. Frustrations kicked in as I had been staring at the meter on my new tanks. They were so close to 76% but the little line kept bobbing between the two making me so eager my stomach was feeling nauseous.

The communicator went off indicating another text from Robin. He was so easy to play, all I had to do was add some lovey dovey junk and he was putty in my hands. The way he fell for this crap, not seeing the real truth, made me laugh; looks like the boy wonder is off his game. How funny it'll be when he realizes everything that really happened.

_We'll wait until we can bring the entire team with us. Can you tell us anything so we can be prepared when we get there? Do you know his plan, or your surroundings, details, anything? Robin_

"That sounds more like your Robin," I laughed aloud. "Not so love struck. Maybe Batman kicked some sense back into him." I shook my head.

"Treatment paused, cooling chambers are finishing up. Her vitals are dangerously low. Continuation is not recommended." The computer interrupted my laughter with bad news.

"You've got to be kidding me! We haven't even reached 76% yet and we have to stop again?" I kicked the table she was lying on. I needed the sunshine. If I would have taken her on that picnic for a few hours she would probably have been fine, but no I had to go immediately down here and then get stuck and surrounded by the goodies. The goodies! Crap! I needed to text Robin back and call them!

* * *

><p>(OUTSIDE THE LAB ROB POV)<p>

I felt sick to my stomach. Apparently after Raven finished explaining what she saw was going on in there I turned the shade of Beastboy. My head was dizzy and my stomach felt like I would throw up at any time. Cyborg suggested I take a walk to get some air and calm down and Batman surprisingly seconded it.

"All this waiting is going to drive on your nerves. This is why I told you not to fall for a teammate." Batman chided me as he followed me outside for some air too.

"Shut it, that's the last thing I need lectured on right now. You're one to talk, who is your girl this week? Wonder Woman? Cat Woman?" I rolled my eyes.

"Richard," Bruce warned. "I'm not here to lecture you, I'm here saying I know this is difficult but you have to pull it together for Starfire. You've still got the rest of your team here counting on you."

"Don't you think I know that? I have my team under control minus her. If Red-X walked out of that school with Starfire I'd beat him senseless and save Starfire. I'm fine." I growled.

"I'm worried about her too. I've known her far longer. Just don't over think it. We'll get her and then we'll rip him into pieces."

"He's using her! Bruce I promised her that she wouldn't be experimented on like she was on the psion's ship! Raven didn't show you what she showed me. She showed me Starfire strapped on a metal table with needles connected to tubes stuck in her hands, pulling her powers from her. She looked so sickly pale that even her red hair looks pale. I saw her, you didn't. Don't tell me to pull myself together just because I'm allowing myself to care." I hissed holding back tears that were threatening to form in my eyes as I pictured Starfire lying there again.

"Good," Bruce nodded making me snap my head up and look at him.

"Good? GOOD!" I screamed at him.

"Now that you've gotten it out emotionally you can pull yourself back together and we can figure out a plan." He nodded. I gave him a smirk. As much of a jerk as he was, he was good at being The Batman. I shook my head and gave a chuckle.

"So how do we get her out?" I asked.

"We'll examine the facts and come up with some ideas. He's not going anywhere and neither are we." Bruce stated as my communicator began to vibrate in his hand. He tossed it to me right as Flash appeared beside us.

"He just made a call to us as Green Lantern," Flash explained. He grabbed each of us by the arm and rushed us back into the jet standing next to Superman and Wonder Woman.

"The heat signature has finished. I'm getting nothing but a few stray animals around the school." The fake Green Lantern's voice came over Starfire's old suitcase communicator. My communicator buzzed again and I flipped it open seeing I had two texts: one from Raven and one from Starfire's communicator.

_I do not yet know of his plan of decisions. However, we have been kept in a dark room. There aren't windows I can see. Perhaps there are passageways? ~3~Starfire~3~_

_ I think I'll be able to contact you to Starfire's mind. I can get in but it's too much for me to open her mind, get in, find her, talk with her, and keep the passageway open so I don't get stuck inside. If I take you with me and you can find her and talk to her I can get us in and out. [Raven]_

I almost screamed in excitement but stopped myself in time since they were still talking with the fake Green Lantern voice about heat signatures. Thanks to both my girl's texts, I had a plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooo cliffie. But it's getting good. Let me know what parts of the story you want stuff you want written extra so I can start working on it. You're call. Dear Reviewers! Thanks! I'm going to require 7 reviewers before I update. So review away!<p>

BELLA X STARFIRE7745231:hope that works for you. That way everyone gets what they want.

LaniDG11: Lol thanks

MonicaDayne87: I'm glad you're enjoying this so much!

Ms7: I'll work on writing it. I'm glad you are enjoying it!

TriniPrincss: I'll have to work on it. Let me know if there is anything else you want me to work on or write.


	14. Emotions Stabalized

AN: Hello, hello! Welcome back to another exciting chapter of Protecting My Heart! I'm so glad so many of you like it. It really encourages me to keep writing when I get emails of reviews throughout the week and it makes me want to update faster. So this is for all you amazing people who have made me smile throughout my week. End AN:

* * *

><p>(INSIDE THE JET)<p>

"You want to do what?" Wonder Woman asked for the second time. "You realize that's the stupidest idea we could possibly be doing, right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot while glaring at me.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas and I trust her," I defended my team.

"Diana," Bruce warned as they eyed each other back and forth.

"I just don't see the value in this. This…this 'plan' of his," she scoffed. "It could cost us four lives if it goes wrong."

"I'm not asking you to sacrifice anything! I'm not even asking you to be here," I snapped.

"Everyone needs to calm down while we discuss this," Superman's voice rose above the arguments.

"You're siding with them?" Wonder Woman huffed angrily. "Let him kill his team if the boy wonder wants to destroy his own team, let him, but to ask John to die as well?" She scrunched her nose and forehead angrily before storming out of the jet. I shook my head and looked at Bruce out of the corner of my eye. This plan would work, I knew it.

"Go over your plan with us one more time," Green Lantern suggested as he and Hawk Girl had been patiently waiting.

"My plan has 5 steps to it. Step one is simply to see if Raven can get me inside of Starfire's mind. If she can and is able to hold me there I move to step two." I began, drawing it up on the dry erase board.

"Find Starfire," Beastboy piped in.

"Correct. Once I find Starfire I see what she can remember. We don't even know what he plans on doing with her powers, or what type of bomb he might be making with them. The text Red-X sent gave me an idea. He had to get her wherever he is hiding her somehow. Passage ways, there has to be an entrance somewhere," I explained.

"That's IF she can help you," Wonder Woman stormed back in still upset.

"What is the third part of your plan?" John asked.

"It doesn't hurt to plan," Hawk Girl added while eyeing Wonder Woman cautiously.

"Part three, we convince Red-X that we've left to go find Starfire. Batman will fly the Batjet, Hawkgirl this one and Cyborg the T-ship. Get them out of range of his scanners." I explained as the marker squeaked against the board.

"What about the rest of us?" Superman asked.

"Flash will need to keep running perimeters and fast to avoid showing up on any of his scanners. We need him to think we left, all of us. He will be in charge of getting her out of here and fast," I nodded at Flash who had been oddly still while listening. "Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman will stay in flight a few miles away from the base, so they can move in if needed."

"And me?" Beastboy quipped.

"You'll be a fly on the wall of wherever John phases me through. You'll contact everyone if anything goes wrong. You are to get him and everyone away safely if anything goes wrong." I explained.

"What about you and Star?" Beastboy asked me. The room turned silent as all eyes were cast on me but I didn't have an answer anyone would like so I chose not to answer it.

"Step four, Raven pushes me back into Starfire's mind so I can see what's going on. John will then find a way to phase my body through whatever passageway Red-X took her through in the first place."

"And step five?" Batman asked curiously.

"Step five is up to me when I get down there." I replied sharply not bothering to look at the expressions around the room. I knew not a single person would agree with the final step of my plan but I didn't care. Hawk Girl and Green Lantern had yet to move from beside Flash who was listening while watching his screens. Cyborg was surprisingly silent beside Raven while Beastboy made the only sound in the room by shuffling his feet. Superman stood between my silent mentor and the fuming Diana while John remained motionless in the corner.

"Let's be reasonable and discuss this like adults. I have a few questions." Green Lantern must have been chosen to speak as the rest of the room remained silent.

"Phasing more than one person through will set off any alarms he still has and there isn't a chance Starfire will let anyone else in her mind except for possibly Batman so John won't be able to properly phase himself and anyone else through without following Raven's connection into Starfire's mind. Besides, whatever he's planning to do with her powers could be dangerous for innocent people…or even deadly." I defended my plan.

"That answers one of my questions, but I still have a few more," he replied. I didn't want to take the time to answer questions. I had a plan and I knew it would work but if I didn't work as a team here I would be disregarded as a child. I knew Flash would help me regardless if it meant saving Starfire but John would stick by with whatever the majority of the Justice League decided. He was a team player and respectful of the League.

I remained silent while the League all bounced their eye contact back and forth. My patience was wearing thin but I had remained motionless as I waited for one of them to speak. Beastboy's shuffling of his feet was growing obnoxiously louder while Cyborg's eyes had yet to stop burning a hole in the back of my cape. I knew he didn't like the job of running away with the T-ship; Starfire was like a sister to him. He wanted her safe almost as much as I did.

"Then we shall begin," Raven interrupted everyone causing all heads to snap to attention and all eyes focused on her. "None of you has any decent arguments against Robin's plan nor do any of you have a better plan. We might as well as see if we can even get Robin into Starfire's mind and see what she can tell him."

"Starfire won't let anyone in, she's a private person. Robin will be lucky to get in if Starfire's shut her mind down." Batman agreed still visibly unhappy with the plan.

"If anyone will make it in it'll be Robin. He'll get her to talk better than any of us ever could." Cyborg thankfully decided to back me up.

"If there aren't any arguments then we'll test out step one to see if Starfire even know where she is." I decided as I removed my utility belt and cape, handing them off to Batman before anyone could object.

"This will take a lot of concentration," Raven warned the room as she settled herself in the corner, crossing her legs. I sat in front of her copying her body pattern and placed my hands in her waiting ones.

"Ready?" She asked. The room had gathered around us, watching and waiting. Beastboy and Cyborg had seen this before but as for the Justice League, this was new to them aside from John.

"Take me in." I answered as I closed my eyes and began concentrating on Starfire.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Meterion, Zinthos. Azarath Met…" Raven chanted as the words began to fade and I found myself being propelled through darkness and the words fading away.

I had been in Starfire's mind years ago when she had been badly injured. I knew how this worked. I had to focus on Startfire, her smile, her laugh, her sparkling eyes. I had to hold her close to my heart and in my mind or I'd be lost before I got there. My anger grew at the thought of anyone wanting to harm her. Red-X would pay for what he was doing. Too forcefully take her powers and energy from her. He would pay and I would make sure of it. I wouldn't let him get away with it. The entire Justice League and every Titan around the world would be after him if anything happened to Starfire; anything more than she had already suffered. We're gunning for ya, Red-X and I wasn't about to lose. My body began to tingle as if the whole thing felt numb and I shivered as my body slowed to a slow crawl. I looked around at the voided darkness feeling it press in on me, surrounding me.

"Hold yourself together, we're almost there. Find her," Raven's voice seemed to come from everywhere yet it was so quiet I could barely hear her. I had to focus, clear my mind from any distractions. I had to find Starfire; had to save her. I focused on the way she looked, flying about in the morning sky with the brilliant colors behind her. Just thinking about it seemed to rip the darkness from around me and envelope me in the warm glow. She was close, I could feel it. My body was being thrown so fast I felt like I was flying when suddenly there was nothing. I was standing in the middle of a barren land on my own two feet. Every flower, tree, and even the sky itself seemed to be dying and in desperate need of a rain. The whole world seemed weak, nothing close to how it had been when I had last been inside of her mind.

"Starfire! Star! Beautiful can you hear me?" I hollered. Looking around at the now weakened world her mind now lived in. I had to remember to stay calm. The world itself was so fragile looking I was afraid my anger would rip it to pieces. I wasn't sure which direction to start looking in but standing still wasn't going to do me any good.

"STARFIRE!" I screamed so loud I was afraid I bruised my lungs. I took a step forward when the ground crumbled beneath my foot leaving a gaping hole into a darkness that made even my skin crawl. The crumbling didn't stop as I turned the opposite way and ran as fast as I could, the breaking and roar of the destruction nipping at my heels behind me. Without my belt and tools I was stumbling to run fast enough to not get caught in the breaking and vanishing ground. I crawled my way to the top of the nearest hill, barley keeping ahead of the plummeting ground behind me. Getting to the top of it I tripped on a dried tree root on the top and waited for the ground to swallow me whole. I sprawled out on the ground amongst the decaying leaves waiting to be swallowed but after a few moments of silence I slowly sat up and looked around. There was nothing left to this world, nothing but this little hill with an ugly, twisted twig of a tree on the top. The dirt was so void of life it was practically gray.

"Star? Star?" My voice barely managed to whisper as fear gripped and dug its claws into my heart.

"Boy, who are you looking for? How did you get here?" A familiar voice answered.

* * *

><p>(In The Jet Narrator POV)<p>

The Justice League and remaining Titans gathered around Robin and Raven as they settled themselves on the floor.

"This will take a lot of concentration," Raven warned, crossing her legs on the floor. Robin sat in front of her copying her body pattern and placed his hands in her waiting ones.

"Ready?" She asked. The room gathered around the two of them, watching and waiting. Beastboy and Cyborg had seen this before but as for the Justice League, this was new to them aside from John.

"Take me in." Robin answered as he closed his eyes and squeezed Raven's hands tightly.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Meterion, Zinthos. Azarath Meterion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted over and over. Halfway through the third time Robin's body began to sway but Cyborg caught him and gently laid his body on the ground, not letting Robin's hands separate from Raven's.

"John can you tell us what's happening?" Hawk Girl asked curiously.

"I can tell you what I see in the young man's mind, but entering Raven's would be catastrophic while she is in such deep meditation and responsible for bringing Robin's mind back to us.

The room stood quietly, aside from Raven's chanting, as John knelt beside Robin and placed his left hand on his own forehead and his right one on Robin's. John slowly closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration no one dared to speak as they waited for John to see what was going on. One by one they all took a step closer to the trio on the floor, pressing in close.

"He was very focused on Starfire for a long time," he finally spoke, "but is now losing her hold on her due to his frustrations with the situation. It is costing him dearly and he will not make it to the girl if he doesn't pull himself back together." John stated for everyone watching and seeing what would take place.

"Hold yourself together, we're almost there. Find her," Raven's voice whispered while still chanting over and over, never once letting it break or lose its spot in her focus. It was as if she whispered the words underneath the chant that never ceased.

"Raven has encouraged Robin to continue on, he is almost to Starfire's mind now, I sense it is near." John stated.

"Guys, the motion detectors are going off. Something has triggered them along the west side of the school." Flash interrupted everyone, his screens flashing as he furiously typed at the keyboard.

* * *

><p>(IN THE LAB RED-X POV)<p>

I watched as the computer gently brushed her hair. There wasn't much else I could do, with her being low on strength and now energy. I just wish I could plug her in like a lamp, but no I needed the sun; that stupid sunshine to fix her. Treatments were lasting shorter and shorter but getting her outside in the sunshine wasn't possible with the goodies out there and it would be nightfall soon. There had to be a way to get out.

"Computer, watch Starfire; if she wakes up begin another treatment." I insisted as I tugged on my uniform one foot at a time.

"She is very weak, her vitals are not improving sir nor are they weakening," the computer informed me.

"I get it," I grumbled as I slid my mask on and walked towards the elevator. "Contact me the moment the goodies start walking around. I'm going to free up some of our cameras." I responded as the door slid open. I took a deep breath, nice and slow until my heart wasn't pounding so hard in my chest that it hurt, before I stepped inside.

"Understood sir," the computer responded. I could have sworn I heard Starfire whisper 'who are you?' but that isn't true. The computer would have told me if she woke up. The door closed tightly shut and I prepared to enter the world above. The door opened and it was twilight. The last rays of the sun streaked out across the far end of the sky until they faded off into stars.

"Let's go," I breathed as I shot across the room, removing the cap off the camera and re-plugging in the microphone. I had to get as many fixed as possible and stay as close to the elevator entrances as I could…just in case. Teleporting around the school was quick and easy and within minutes I had most, if not all of my cameras and sound tech back up and operational.

It was so easy I found myself becoming nervous the more I got around the school. The goodies hadn't even made a noise. If they were waiting to see if I'd bring Starfire out they had to know by now I wasn't going too. But they hadn't made a peep or a threat. Robin should have lost his temper and jumped me by now threatening to kill me if I didn't free his precious girlfriend. I felt a little bile rise in the back of my throat.

"She wasn't his anymore," I sneered aloud to myself. "She's mine." I stood silently, waiting for the boy wonder to jump me. Nothing. The silence was becoming more and more eerie as the time went on. Seconds ticked by and not a sight or sound from them.

"Computer! Is everything okay? Are they down there? Do they have Starfire?" I practically shouted into my watch.

"No sir, everything is fine. Starfire is resting. No one has entered." The reply came back to me. I clicked through the cameras on my watch and found the one I needed was still covered, the one showing the docking bay. I needed eyes to see what they were doing. The closest elevator from that point was fifty away from the camera, and not in a direct line of sight for my teleported. If I made it out there, I'd have to be extra careful.

"Maybe if I go the long approach outside the school and get the edge cameras first…" I reasoned aloud. I looked out the window towards the trees and hit my teleporter, shimmering into them.

* * *

><p>(INSIDE STAR'S MIND. ROB POV)<p>

"I asked you a question boy. Who are you? How did you get here?" She asked me again. Starfire asked me, me, who I was. I slowly stood up afraid that even the slightest movement might startle her. She looked beautiful, nothing like the image Raven had pushed in my head. Her green eyes were the first sign of life I had seen in this desolate world. They were almost brighter than the weary looking sunshine that occasionally peeked out from behind the gray clouds. Her hair was a soft, silky red and her smile melted my heart. She wore a beautiful satin green dress with ruffles on the bottom that swished as she walked.

"I demand you leave at once. My father would not be happy if I had visitors. I have studies to attend too and Rex promised to take me on a picnic." She informed me so sweetly that I almost didn't hear the words properly. I controlled my temper before I even let it build. She was confused and this was her mind. I simply had to set it straight.

"Starfire, it's me Robin. You don't have to keep up the charade. It's okay, no one is here." I reminded her, gently taking one step at a time towards her. Her laughter shook the very air around me and I couldn't help but smile. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it cutting my heart at the very core.

"Silly boy, you must have me confused. I am Princess Stephanie from a small nation in the Pacific Ocean called Palau. I am the only heir to the throne and my father, King Randal the seventh, decided to further my education by sending me here." She explained flawlessly. I recognized the speech. It was the speech Batman had engraved in her head before she left. I walked forward grabbing her gently by the elbow.

"Starfire, Stephanie was a cover. Your name is Starfire. You're my girlfriend. You are a part of a team called the Teen Titans." I tried to remind her. Her smile that tagged along with another fit of laughter made me feel almost nauseous.

"No dear boy, you must be so confused. Poor thing." She pitied me, gently squeezing my arm.

"No! Your name is Starfire!" I tried to reason with her but she just shook her head.

"Dear boy, perhaps I can help you find your friend. There is a girl over there, she has been stuck and no matter how much I try, she will not wake up." She explained to me. I stared at her in confusion as she gracefully walked us around the giant tree and towards a giant flower that had died before it even bloomed, stuck closed and standing straight up towards the sky.

"Starfire,"

"Stephanie," she corrected me.

"Stephanie," I cleared my throat. "Stephanie, what is this?"

"It hasn't bloomed for a long time now. I have lost track of the days, but she is still in there. I shall leave you two alone and resume my studies on the other side of that tree. She is the only person I have seen here aside from you. If she is not who you are looking for, I am sorry then your friend is not here." She curtsied at me holding it and after a moment I realized she was waiting for me to bow in response. I quickly bowed and watched as she sashayed away.

"Raven if you can hear me, I have no idea what's going on." I whispered into the sky as I settled around the giant un-bloomed, dead flower and gripped the sides of the weakened petals. I didn't even need to pull, they were so fragile that when I touched them they fell to pieces and out tumbled Starfire I quickly scooped her up into my arms before she rolled to the ground.

"Starfire? Star! Can you hear me?" I asked nervously as my left arm clutched around her shoulders and I kept her body supported by my kneeling stance. She was pale, far to pale. She was in her Titans uniform but like everything else in this world, aside from Stephanie, it was faded and dingy. Her hair was thin, fragile and rough that I didn't even want to hold her, I was afraid I was hurting her.

"Starfire, beautiful…I need you to wake up. I need to make sure you're okay. I'm here, it's me Robin." I tried again to stir her. I took my free hand and used my teeth to rip my glove off and let it fall to the dead grass below as my hand gently stroked her face.

"Is she…alright?" Stephanie asked me as she peered cautiously around the tree. I looked up grateful my mask could hide the water forming in my eyes.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "Stephanie since your arrival has she been awake?" I asked still holding gently to her.

"Oh yes, she welcomed me so warmly. That was back when this world was beautiful with life and color," her eyes scanned the bleakness of the world. "She told me I was confused, but that someone was coming and he would save me." She explained. I had a lump in my throat I couldn't swallow and I felt as if my world was shattering beneath me. Me…Starfire knew I would come to save her. She was waiting for…

"Rex." Stephanie interrupted my thoughts causing me to snap my eyes from Starfire to her. "I have not seen him since she became stuck inside the unblooming flower. Quite often it would suck her in and she would come out weakened, but I always cared for her and nursed her back to health. It seemed every time I got her strong it would suck her back in. She never let me take her place. I thought if I did then maybe she could be well, but she insisted that I wait for the one to save us. She said I would remember him when he came and told me to give him a message." She smiled sweetly at me.

"What kind of a message?" I managed to choke out. I couldn't fathom how Starfire could manage to be so self-sacrificing to someone who Red-X was forcing to take over her mind. She was dying to save another, hoping I'd save them both.

"I am waiting until Rex comes to get me again so I can tell him. He takes me on picnics and afterwards we go away for desert. Funny," she paused frowning for the first time, "I cannot recall ever eating it. But it always sounds so deliciously inviting," her smile returned.

"What was the message? Maybe I can help her if I knew," I prompted still holding tight to Starfire's cold body.

"I have not seen Rex in such a long time. I wonder where he has been…" she trailed off.

"Starfire," I called out to Stephanie by mistake, "please! What was the message?" I begged.

"He is powering…his…suit." A weak voice answered. Stephanie was smiling as she looked down in my arms and I slowly dropped my eyes to find my Star…awake.

"Star," my voice whispered as I stroked her cheek again.

"I…knew…knew you would," she spoke slowly before pausing to take a few deep breaths," find me." She gave me a weak smile.

"Oh you are alright! I was so worried about you!" Stephanie exclaimed, dropping down beside me to hold Starfire's hand. The instant Stephanie grabbed Starfire's hand a glow began to streak up Starfire's arm until it shot around her body. Starfire's skin was returning to it's beautiful orange shine, it made her eyes sparkle in a bright green and her hair turn strong and a vibrant red. I watched as Starfire's entire body shot to life.

"There now, how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked sweetly.

"I feel quite well, thank you friend." Starfire responded. "May I have a moment alone with Robin?"

"Yes of course, I shall be on the other side of the tree. Now that you are awake and strong, Rex will surely come to take me on a picnic. I am so very excited." Stephanie babbled on as she skipped away, offering Starfire a quick wave as she disappeared behind the tree.

I didn't have time to thick or react, Starfire seemed to fly out of my arms and crash against my chest, enveloping me in a tight hug. The type of hugs where you just became lost in, and I loved every second of it.

"Starfire, what's going on? Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear. Starfire, much to my dislike, pulled herself out of the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"We do not have a lot of time. When I am strong enough he begins the process again. Recently he has not even been coming to see Stephanie. He is simply trying to draw more energy at an increased rate." She explained to me, not letting her arms slip from around my neck, that way we could remain in contact as I kept my arms around her waist while we were kneeled on the ground.

"We're outside of the school, all of us; the Titans and the League. We're here to get you out. But he has the entire school sealed off Star. How can we get in? The school is made with lead so Superman can't see through to tell us where to even begin looking for you." I explained.

"There is an elevator opening in my bedroom, at the back of the closet. It is the only one I can recall being inside. It is located at the back of the closet, inside the wall. Robin…I was not able to find any of the missing girls. Even if I manage to find the strength to waken all I see is the same wires from the ceiling. I failed…I failed them," she looked near tears.

"No…no, no, no beautiful," my heart sunk for her while I ran my fingers through her hair. "This was all a trap. The missing girls have returned home. That's how we knew something was wrong. This entire mission was a trap. Red-X never wanted those girls, he wanted you." I explained, kissing her on the cheek over and over, trying to remain in control of my emotions and stay strong. She needed me to be strong right now, she didn't have the energy to be strong so I would be strong for both of us.

"It hurts so much," her voice became a whisper as she tightened her grip around my neck. I hugged her into my chest again not wanting to ever let her go.

"I'm going to find you. I'm coming for you Star, hang on. Can you tell me anything else about where he is keeping you? Anything at all that will help us?" I whispered through her brilliant red hair. She didn't speak for a few moments as she snuggled deeper into my chest and her head deeper into my shoulder. "Even if it's little, it might help us more than you know." I promoted, my heart breaking even more than it already had.

"There is a computer. It answers Red-X's every question and does all of the medical work. I believe it was responsible for reviving me the first time the process..." her voice trailed off.

"It what Star?"

"Robin…I heard my mother. She told me it was not time yet. I was not able to see her but I could hear her. Her voice was even prettier than I remembered. Prettier and so much happier…" her voice choked on her words.

"He…he…" I couldn't manage to wrap my head around the idea.

"It killed me, but I am alive again. I believe the computer saved me. Red-X is not well versed on the medical aspect of this project," she explained. My head was spinning and my stomach was close to hurling everything inside of it. It killed her. He killed her. He was dead.

Starfire's scream snapped me out of my thoughts. The flower she had once been stuck inside was now becoming a vacuum sucking hard, but the only thing affected by its pull was Starfire. I held as tightly to her as I could, but it was no use, the pull was far too strong.

"Robin it is beginning again. They have deemed me strong enough to start," she explained calmly as our bodies edged closer towards the flower.

"I'm going to find you Star! I promise! I'm coming! Hang on!" I shouted over the sucking sound.

"ROBIN!" She screamed as it ripped her from my arms and sucked her inside. The petals folded up around her and then everything was still. I raced for the blossom and clawed at the decaying petals to find they were now as strong as steel.

"NO! NO! STARFIRE!" I screamed as I felt my mind being ripped from her world and roughly thrown back into my body. My eyes shot open to find Raven and I jolting awake in an empty jet both in shock from what we learned. I couldn't stop it anymore and leaned to the side as I threw up while Raven struggled to meditate as her powers began to smash the random items around us.

I wiped my mouth off hating the lingering taste as I reached for Raven's hand while trying to avoid getting hit by the many flying objects circling around her.

"RAVEN! STOP!" I screamed trying to reach her. Her eyes were red, she was losing control of her emotions…and fast.

* * *

><p>(WITH RED-X)<p>

I teleported around the woods for a few minutes before making my way back inside of the school to wait by a window. It didn't take long before the woods were swarming with them. I counted off every single one of them except Robin and Raven and that made me nervous. Last thing I needed was Raven finding my mind and popping in with Robin. I turned and teleported towards the ship's hanger, not liking the awkward silence that seemed to be waiting to turn on me.

I waited on the edge of the docking bay and checked my surroundings before I headed in, quietly and carefully. Last thing I needed was them to find me now. I was about ten feet from the camera when Robin's voice came from one of the jets. It was so loud it echoed around the hanger several times.

"NO! NO! STARFIRE!" it pierced through my suit. I teleported the last of the distance, ripped off the cover on the camera and didn't bother plugging in the microphone. Just having sight was good enough for me. I teleported out of there as a piece of metal flew out of the Justice League's ship and made my way down the hall and back to the closest elevator.

"RAVEN! STOP!" Robin's voice screamed after me. My heart panicked while my breath came in short gasps. Raven found me. She had to of sensed my mind, but how? I thought Robin designed this suit to keep her out. I didn't have time to care or worry about it.

"Computer open elevator seven, HURRY!" I screamed. The elevator opened while I was still halfway away, but using my sight of line transporter I made it inside and pushed the button as the door re-slid shut.

"Computer, where's Starfire? Did they get her?" I asked as I ripped off my mask to try and catch my breath. My heart was still racing so fast the pounding hurt my chest and the sweat dripping off my forehead and into my eyes was beginning to frustrate me.

"No, she is in the lab. I have begun another treatment on her. Her vitals suddenly jumped to strong heights. This will treatment will bring a substantial amount of energy. She is holding up very well, strong vitals and a fair amount of strength." The computer answered me.

"But how? Has she been exposed to the sun?" I asked.

"Negative."

"Then how?" I wondered aloud as the elevator brought me back down into my lab and the doors opened up. I teleported immediately to her side, too tired to walk the fifteen feet. She looked the same to me: pale skin, dingy hair, asleep. I opened her eyes a little to find the green wasn't shining in them, it was still that faded color. Yet her physique looked stronger, her face seemed calmer…calmer…her emotions.

"Computer did she wake up before you began the treatment process?" I asked curiously while checking the tanks to see they were indeed taking a large dose in. They were already rising towards an 80%, a 4% increase in just a few minutes.

"She woke up for a few minutes and I began the treatment process immediately causing her to black out again sir." Was the response I received.

"Play the video of it. I want to see what got her so strong so fast." I demanded wondering what Raven and Robin had been up to in that jet and why Robin was screaming both Raven and Starfire's names.

* * *

><p>AN: How was that one for ya? Alright 7 reviews please and thank you! Have a great day. I can't update as often as I'd like to and can't work on all my stories at once like I'd like too. I go to school 18hours a week and work 40hours a week. After all that I still have friends to see, church to go to, housework to see too. So I'm sorry the updates aren't as fast as I'd like but I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Anything you want me to change or improve just let me know. Please review!<p>

THANKS TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!

BELLA X STARFIRE7745321: Thanks! If there is anything you want to see in the story just let me know. I love adding twists into it that people want to see.

JellyFish667: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't know if I'll do one. I've never written one and not sure how I'd even start. I'm sorry.

LaniDG11: Thanks darlin' I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you're having a great day!

Ms7: Thanks I'm so glad you like it. It means a lot to me :)

NollasBlack: HEY! I'm doing great just been busy since I've started massage therapy school. (which I'm loving btw) What's new with you? Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're still around. Life going good for ya?

Star-Rob: Aw thanks for the amazing review! It really made me smile! I'm so glad you liked it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter then :)

TriniPrincess: Lol all in due time :) Don't worry it's coming and soon :) Thanks for reviewing!


	15. Regroup

AN: Moving right along I'm updating one story chapter at a time out of my three stories. Hope you are enjoying these. I work 35hrs a week now and go to school about 25hrs a week ish depending on what extra clinics I have to attend. So sorry the updates aren't as fast as I'd like them or as long but this one was 6pages long when I typed it up. Hope you like it! Review! END AN:

* * *

><p>(In The Lab. Red-X POV)<p>

"Tanks at 87% but her strength is starting to fail rapidly." The computer informed me. I hadn't pried my eyes away from the security tape feeds. It just didn't make sense. She was so frail and weak. Then suddenly everything about her seemed to brighten at once. Then after a few minutes her eyes even jolted open until the computer began the treatment again. Her eyes rolled back in her head and then she was out, yet for some reason she was stronger than ever.

"Stop the process and let her rest." I ordered. I hadn't gotten such a surge of her powers since the beginning of this whole deal and I didn't want her to get as weak as she had been before this intense surge. My footsteps echoed as I walked over towards her began to stroke her soft hair. The recent treatment made her pale again but not quite as pale as when I had left the lab. I was glad she was a little bit stronger and as soon as my tanks were at maximum I would make sure she regained her strength. I loved my girl, so much, and as soon as this was over I'd prove it to her.

"Computer, prepare an injection. I want to make sure she doesn't remember anything of her old life. She needs to be ready for her new life." I smiled as the computer leaned in its mechanical arm with a needle inches from her arm.

* * *

><p>(Inside Starfire's Mind Star POV)<p>

A dim light broke through the darkness forcing me to squint as the gray flower petals slowly fell open. My body felt too weak to move so when the petals became fully opened I tumbled out and rolled to the death stricken ground. I groaned as my stiff muscles refused to move. I was hoping Robin would still be here when I got out but I understood that such a task might be demanding on Raven so I was not surprised to be alone.

"OH! Dearest! You are back!" Stephanie's voice rang inside my aching head.

"Perhaps not as alone," I whispered. Stephanie grabbed my hand and I felt her strength enter my body and warm my clammy skin.

"Your friend did not remain here long. He went flying into the sky the moment you went back to sleep inside of your flower." Stephanie's voice sang. It was so cheery it was beginning to frustrate me, which I am sure would have made even Raven to let her smile slip for a moment. Stephanie's scream made me jump and send pain shooting through every joint and nerve I had. I knew that scream. That scream made her stronger and full of life. Rex was looking for a date. It made her so strong I was not able to regain consciousness even if I had wanted too.

"Oh I feel so happy! I love life! I hope Rex will visit soon. I am feeling so full of energy!" She exclaimed with such vibrancies it made the withering grass beneath me shake. Then there was silence and I knew my body was awake and she was with it. I simply could not find the energy to take control. I needed help.

"Robin…where are you?" I whimpered as I wished my tight muscles would relax. I grunted as I found the strength to roll myself over, panting hard from the effort. There was Rex in the sky. I could see everything Stephanie saw with her eyes in the sky. It was Rex's eyes that made my skin crawl. He desired something and loved Stephanie so much it made me sick. I knew he created Stephanie but she was becoming so strong I was not able to compete anymore. I was losing a fight for control with my own body and Stephanie was winning.

* * *

><p>(In the ship with Rav Rob) (ROB POV)

"RAVEN! NO!" I screamed again trying to protect my face and reach her at the same time. The entire inside of the ship had become a tornado of whirling objects and trying to reach the center was becoming more and more difficult with the more objects she added to it. Seeing Starfire in such a state pushed her over the edge and Raven was losing control.

"Raven , listen to my voice, you have to hold it together. For Starfire! You have to pull yourself together so we can save her!" I hollered trying to get through to her somehow. My eyes grew wide as a heavy metal cabinet, from her swirling objects, swung wide and I could tell was headed straight for me. I ducked low and covered my head with my arms as best I could and shut my eyes tight waiting for impact.

"Don't leave his side. Jon- get inside, try to calm her down," Batman's voice was suddenly the only noise I heard. No more swirling objects or clanging of items. I uncovered my head and looked up to see I was in Flash's arms next to Beastboy, Cyborg and Batman.

"Set him down carefully, he looks really pale and his eyes are blood red." Cyborg instructed as Superman, Wonderwoman, Beastboy, and Jon took off for the ship.

"What happened?" Flash asked as he set me gently to the grass below.

"We made it inside," I breathed as Cyborg began checking my vitals with his arm and sensors.

"Did you find her?" Batman asked as he examined my head for scrapes, bumps, or bleeding.

"Yeah, we found her. What we saw was horrific," I shut my eyes slowly not wanting to relive the trip, I just wanted her back in my arms for real. I wanted to hold her and know she was safe. I don't know how I could have let her get in that condition. I should have known something was wrong, my instincts told me so and yet I didn't act on them.

"Is she okay?" Cyborg interrupted the silence causing me to blink my eyes open. "He checks out fine physically no damage. His blood sugar is low, probably from the trip and he is a little dehydrated. Did you throw up?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"He killed her once but they revived her. She isn't strong enough to even move or control her body. He has used that serum on her. Her mind is controlled by Stephanie. The Stephanie we created inside of her now is in control and holds all her strength. I don't think Starfire will be able to hold on much longer, she was…so weak." I shook my head slowly placing it in my hands. "We need to get in as fast as possible." I felt Batman's hand on my shoulder give it a gentle squeeze.

"Stay in control," he whispered low enough for me to hear before he stood up. "Looks like they got Raven calmed down. Flash run and grab them both some water and a snack with some protein and complex sugars in it. They'll both need to boost their blood sugars." Batman stated.

"Right! I'll grab some of what I eat when I get worn down fast." He stated and ran inside the ship.

"We'll get her Rob, we will." Cyborg's voice broke me out of my daze as I looked up. "Red-X wont' know what or who hit him by the time we've all had a piece of him." His eyes looked as angry as mine felt. It was personal before and now it was just dangerous. X would be lucky if we left him alive after this.

* * *

><p>(WITH RAVEN) (NARRATOR POV)<p>

Superman, Wonderwoman, Jon, and Beastboy raced into the ship ducking and weaving to avoid the massive amounts of items being thrown about. Superman and Wonderwoman kept to the front pushing away any objects that flew to close to Jon or Beastboy.

"We have to get Jon close enough to try and enter her mind!" Superman hollered above the noise.

"I can distract her, but you have to get me close enough for her to hear me!" Beastboy shouted as he ducked behind Wonderwoman again before a wrench and a few stray cords hit him. Wonderwoman batted them away with her wrists.

"Diana, Clark, get Beastboy within hearing distance and I will ghost in behind her and try to fuse with her mind to calm her thoughts." Jon nodded as a stay object made it past Superman and Jon ghosted so it flew through him.

"And how do you propose we get him anywhere close to all this?" Diana screamed turning around to look at Jon but found he had already ghosted down through the floor. "Great," she huffed.

"Keep calm. If we don't get him there she'll unleash on the whole area," Superman shouted. "Beastboy are you ready?" He hollered glaring at Diana to get her head in the game but furrowed his brow when Beastboy never replied.

"Beastboy come on man up. You'll be okay you're with the Justice League," Wonder Woman tried to reassure him as she and Superman turned around to find no one behind them.

"Beastboy?" Superman asked nervously.

* * *

><p>(BB POV)<p>

Jon said to get her attention and I had to do just that. I didn't have time to play games and make plans to get in. They wouldn't be able to help her, so I had too. Jon began ghosting through the floor while Diana began to whine again. I didn't have time. I transformed into a fly and even though the dangers of me being ultimately squished and killed were high I flew straight past the two Justice League members who were beginning to plan and strategize.

I didn't take my eyes off Raven I flew straight towards the glowing red angry orbs and flew as fast as I could. My goal was to get to her foot so I could transform back into myself and if I held onto her she would have to be able to hear me. My eyes bulged wide as a huge metal tile from the ceiling flew straight at me and there wasn't time to dodge it. I quickly switched into a garden snake and dropped to the floor moments before it crashed into my body. I was able to slither forwards a few more feet before I switched into a frog and lunged over a few random twisting objects swirling low on the ground and landed next to her foot.

"RAVEN!" I shouted reaching for her leg and hanging on for dear life.

"Must stop! Must destroy!" An eerie voice poured from her lips, it was part hers and part demonic. I wouldn't let her Father or anything else control her. This was her life not anyone elses.

"Raven! You need to calm down! We will save her but not this way. You are losing control of your emotions!" I begged ducking under her cape to avoid a new swirl of objects she added to her tornado.

"Can't stop! Beastboy! I need to save!" she screeched.

"Raven we can save her together! As a team! Raven we are a team. You, me, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire! We'll get through this together but you have to believe we can do this! Robin has a plan and we need your help. Raven we need you to be a part of this and calm down!" I begged clutching her leg tighter as the massive amounts of objects began to increase.

"RAVEN WE NEED YOU!" I screamed as the amount of items increased so thickly that I couldn't see Superman or Wonderwoman anymore. "RRRRAAAAVVVVEEEENNNN!" I shouted closing my eyes tightly.

It was then I realized I had lost. The darkness was all around me and after a loud bang when I shut my eyes there was nothing except silence. I had died. It was nothing like everyone said it was, that light didn't exist so how could I move towards it. I failed and died, I hope the Justice League could save Raven and Starfire. Robin wouldn't be alright without her and I only hoped they could help Raven control herself. She had so much in front of her and was finally slowly becoming more and more part of the team. She had so much to look forward too; I was sad it wasn't with me.

"OUCH!" I screamed as I fell backwards and my eyes shot open. "There it is!" I exclaimed as the light exploded in front of my eyes causing me to squint.

"Beastboy get up and never hug me again." Raven shook her head.

"He believes he died. When he got through to Raven's parasympathetic nervous system and calmed her inner mind he closed his eyes. When Raven let the objects fall to the ground it impaired his hearing for a few moments. I believe he can finally hear us presently. Beastboy how are your ears feeling now?" Jon asked me as I slowly sat up shaking my head as my hearing went from muffled to clear halfway through Jon's speech with huge words.

"So it worked? I distracted her and Jon made it! We did it!" I exclaimed jumping up and seeing everyone shake their heads.

"Perhaps his hearing hasn't fully returned," Jon said. Raven walked over and placed glowing blue hands on my ears and after a gentle pop the pressure was gone.

"Now he can. Beastboy Jon didn't make it. He couldn't ghost up through the items." Raven whispered as she let go of my head. "Thank you," she breathed as she stepped back while pulling her hood up covering her face.

"Come now we must get this cleaned up and the systems back online. The systems have all been unplugged and shut down." Jon explained when a whirlwind shook the jet and flew around them.

"RAVEN! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" I shouted falling down and clutching her leg again.

"Haha, calm down kid. Look! Everything is back up and operational." Flash laughed as I opened my eyes and saw everything was clean and beeping and good and working again.

"Whoa," I breathed as I was pushed backwards as Raven kicked me off her leg.

"Like I said last time, get off." She shook her leg and walked away but not before I caught a small glimpse of a smirk under her hood before it faded back into her usual blan face.

"How do we know if anything happened the system was down?" Robin asked storming in with the rest of the team behind him.

"The screens were unplugged the ship was still on, it would have sent us an alert. System is clean, calm down boy wonder," Flash smirked as he seriously settled back into his seat and began checking all the cameras and sensors. "If he moves her anywhere I'll know it."

"I'll take it you two got in," Green Lantern stated, taking his place beside Hawk Girl.

"We had an alert but it must have been an animal because no one was there." Cyborg added.

"We made it in, and we have no time to lose. We have to get her out…now." Robin stated angrily.

"He's killing her," Raven added, her voice just as angry.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We go to step two, for now it's all we have to work with. We might as well as at like a team for it if it's what we're going with." Superman stated. "Robin, the floor is yours."

* * *

><p>AN: so there ya go. Hope you like it and you'll review! :)<p> 


	16. Entering The Beast's Liar

AN: Here we go thanks for being patient. read the author note at the end of the story for a cool piece of info.

* * *

><p>(Robin POV)<p>

Everything was set up and ready: Superman, Green Lantern and the unhappy Wonder Woman were on different sides of the school each at least 5 miles out as to avoid detection; Superman-west, Green Lantern- north, and Wonder Woman- South. Batman flew the Batjet seven miles south, Hawkgirl the Justice League's ship seven miles north, and Cyborg flew the T-ship seven miles west. The ocean was to the east so we had him cornered. My plan was ready for phase three; convince Red-X we had left to rescue Starfire.

"Ready for this kid?" Flash inquired seriously. I paused a moment as I made eye contact, both of us fully aware that we had one chance at this and one chance only. Starfire was too weak for us to mess this up. I nodded to him seriously before pulling my communicator out of my pocket. Flash gave me a tight smile before giving my shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I'll wait for you to return and I'll get her out of here as fast as possible; but If he gets by Jon and Beastboy," Flash paused as a stoke of anger dashed through his eyes, "he won't get her by me." Flash swore. I nodded my gratitude back towards him and before I could blink he was gone. His job was to run laps around the school fast enough to avoid detection and fast enough to get Starfire to the Batjet for safety.

"After Red-X has been convinced of our departure I shall require Raven to make quick work of placing your mind inside of Starfire's. Without that link to follow I will not be able to manage to properly morph your body underground." Jon reminded me.

"She'll be quick," I guaranteed. "After you have hidden my body, don't stay. You'll need to come back and get Raven out of here in case she can't control herself again." I reminded him.

"My mission is clear," Jon assured me. I could see why the Justice League respected him so much. He made you feel secure on missions in whichever part he was handed. For today, I was simply grateful to have him on my side.

"Beastboy is in fly form in Starfire's bedroom, Robin. Everyone is in position." Raven informed me. I nodded as the device in my hand felt more fragile by the moment. I was squeezing it so hard I will surprised it hadn't broke yet.

"Let's do this," I stated with Jon on my left and Raven on my right. My fingers made quick work of the keys to type a message out to Red-X.

_Star, we've dealt with the authorities and we are halfway to the target location Green Lantern acquired for us. We're coming for you, hang in there. Robin_

I was far too eager to type something longer and texting Red-X encouraging words meant for my girl, who had yet to read one of them, was making me sick. All the anger built up inside of me was ready for this upcoming moment, and Red-X was going to pay. Raven, Jon, and I froze as my communicator vibrated in reply within a matter of seconds.

_ Robin do not feel the need for the rush. Perhaps it would be best to wait until the nightfall to swoop in. We are all safe but an extra 5hrs won't hurt us and then you can slip in easier. But don't turn around still come, I'll text you if an error occurs and possible lives of many are dangered. _

_ Batman and Superman agree, we will wait until night to move in. Be prepared for us to strike around 10pm. I'm coming for you beautiful. Robin_

I gritted my teeth as I sent my reply. That last piece was for her but more of a threat for Red-X.

"Phase four of your plan is complete and with everyone in position I believe we should begin the last phase of your plan.

* * *

><p>(With Red-X NARRATOR POV)<p>

Red-X watched as her beautiful eyes softly blinked open as he unstrapped her from the table. Her eyes met his immediately making his heart melt and his knees grow weak.

"Oh Rex! I have missed you ever so much!" Stephanie whispered as she sat up and reached out her arms towards him. Red-X swung his arm under her knees and his other around her back allowing her to rest her arms around his neck as laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you too beautiful, how are you feeling?" He inquired suspiciously while eyeing his tanks still only 87% full. He knew the more energy he provided her with the more she would fill his tanks and then this would all be over and he could just hold her in his arms. She would be his and his alone. Together nothing could stop them.

"I feel slightly weak, but I have only just awoken. I wish I felt stronger and I desire this headache to go away," She explained while leaning up to gently kiss his cheek. Red-X's stomach flipped on a dime as her soft lips made contact with his skin.

"You will in time," my voice managed to almost squeak out before I coughed to clear my throat. "Computer prepare another injection; I don't want any mistakes out there." Red-X ordered while smiling at the beautiful red head in his arms.

"Sir need I remind you two injections so close together might,"

"I said DO IT!" Red-X snapped before softening his eyes back at Stephanie's as he set her back on the table. "This will only sting for a second lovely, it's going to help with that nasty headache." She smiled back at him nodding her head; fully trusting his words. Rex squeezed her hand tightly as Stephanie winced while the needle pierced her skin and drained the fluid inside of her.

Rex caught her as she swayed a little bit as she slowly opened her eyes. They were slightly glossed over and refused to focus on anything around her for a few minutes. Rex took a deep breath before looking her in the face.

"Starfire? Robin, he's here." Red-X whispered, waiting for a reaction. She looked around her for a few seconds as her eyes fully cleared.

"Starfire? My name is Stephanie, and where is he? Shall I dispose of him love?" Stephanie asked as her eyes began to glow green and she toyed with a small star bolt that was now forming in her hand.

"Soon love, soon. For now we must finish filling the tanks. Can you help me?" Red-X asked her. Stephanie nodded as she leaned forward attaching her lips to his.

"How's your head?" Red-X asked smirking as the kiss broke off.

"It's never felt better," Stephanie's eyes glowed brighter as she shot a star bolt towards the tank's input device, easily raising it up to a 90%.

"We have to hurry, the Titans are making their final assault. Whatever happens love, find me." Rex instructed her as she threw another star bolt at the input device raising it up to 91%. Rex noticed her knees had begun to shake and she was a little paler, but he was so close…

* * *

><p>(WITH JON, ROB, &amp; RAE. ROB POV)<p>

"The messages have been sent, it's not or never." Raven said as she sat down a few feet away from the school on the grass, leaning against the trunk of a tree. I sat cross legged in front of her while Jon stood protectively behind me. He was to take my body after the mind transfer was complete and bring me to Starfire's bedroom where Beastboy had been guarding. After that he was to follow the mind-linking transfer with his powers to guide my body down to wherever Starfire and Red-X were.

"Be prepared Robin, once Raven brings you back to your body you might feel side effects. I'm transporting your body through solid material while Raven is transferring your body through a different mind. Your mind is not returning to where it left you. Raven will guide it back to your bodies new location but you shall have side effect." Jon warned me, placing a hand on my shoulder as he stood under the shade of the tree we were sitting by.

"I don't care what happens to me, I'd take it all if I could so she didn't have to go through anymore of this bull crap." I firmly explained.

"I understand where your heart is coming from; I am simply warning you. With effects such as your equilibrium being off and nausea setting in your organs you must be careful. Red-X has many upper hands." Jon explained giving my shoulder one final squeeze. I nodded at him, turning so I could make direct eye contact when I spoke.

"I'd do anything to save her." There was a long pause as Jon gave me a small smile before nodding in understanding. I knew he could feel my heart and emotions just as certain as I was that Raven could feel them. Being raised by Bruce hadn't prepared me for my emotions to be out for others to feel or see, but having two empaths around me left me little options for privacy. For once, I was glad they could sense it. My emotions would help our plan to succeed as long as I could keep them in control.

"Ready?" Raven asked, breaking the silence. I nodded as she began to chant and I placed my hands in hers, closing my eyes. I felt my body relax and my mind shoot out of it like a beam of light heading straight for my goal.

"I'm coming Star, hang on."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright review! I've been working on all my stories at once and that's my biggest mistake everytime because it takes me forever when I do that. I'll go back to working one at a time and focusing! Hope you enjoyed it! It's about to get nuts! just a warning. if you want a spoiler let me know and for reviewing I'll give you a spoiler alert<p> 


	17. The Beast's Lair

AN: Here we go thanks for being patient. read the author note at the end of the story for a cool piece of info.

* * *

><p>(Rob POV)<p>

My mind was focused on nothing but her…her smile, her voice, her sparkling eyes, her joyous outlook on life.

"WHOA!" I wasn't prepared for the landing. My arms and legs flailed out and over my body as I rolled on the ground. I hadn't even seen her mind's surface as I softly groaned aloud as my mind connected with the aches from my landing. I shook my head and lifted myself off the soft, plush, green grass that I suddenly noticed now beneath my face. My brow furrowed as I lifted my face off the grass and got to my knees. My jaw was tempted to drop as I took in the surprising surroundings.

I had been here only a few hours ago. My mind wandered to the last encounter here…when I was racing to save myself from the crumbling ground…and the dead, fragile, lifeless grass that was practically non-existent… I raced underneath a dead tree whose branches were twig thing and the trunk was hallow, weak, and about to cave in on itself. The world I was in now was complete opposite. The lush green grass ran as far as my eyes could see. The sky was a brilliant bright blue with stray, fully, fluffy, cotton white clouds.

I stood up, brushing myself off, and took notice of the beautiful flowered trees placed around the scene. The world was beautiful and full of life; a complete opposite from my first encounter with my Star. My intuition was kicking in. This world seemed…off. As great as it was, something inside of me was on edge. I turned around to find a grand and glorious castle in the distance. It was so massive I could see it from the far distance away I was from it.

"Raven, did you put me in the right mind?" I grumbled aloud. The corner of my mouth twitched into a smile as a small patch of grass in front of my left shoe withered and died in seconds. "Sorry for doubting you, but something just seems…off," Do you feel it?" I asked and immediately the grass in front of my right shoe withered agreeing. "Well let's get started," I sighed and took off in a solid jog towards the castle.

* * *

><p>(WITH RED-X &amp; STAR.) (RED-X POV)<p>

No matter what happens, promise me you'll always protect me and I'll always do the same for you." I whispered, softly taking her hand in mine and rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

"I will always be your protector," she nodded as I finished hooking up the machine.

"Lie down cutie. It'll be over soon enough," I nodded pushing her eagerly down onto the table. I turned the machine on and attached as her body lurched, knocking her immediately unconsciousness. "Almost done cutie, almost done." I smiled as I ran my fingers through her dry, brittle, dull red hair. I missed the beauty and life about her but I had no doubt that it would return in a short amount of time. I would make her strong and healthy again.

"Computer, get her into her titan uniform. I want her ready for transport the moment the procedure is done. The dresses and frills will only get in the way." I needed her to be ready at a moment's notice. I had plans no matter how this would go down, and these plans involved the two of us teaming up together; it would happen…that I was sure of.

* * *

><p>(ROB POV)<p>

I had a mile left until I reached the castle when the world lurched beneath me, successfully launching me five feet into the air. I flipped awkwardly so my feet were half under me before my body tumbled to the ground. My eyes popped open as the once soft, plush, grass was now slowly decaying from the tips of the blades downwards.

"Raven! He's started again!" I shouted and I broke into a dead run, "Hang in there Star, I'm coming." I huffed out, running as fast as I could make my legs carry me. The world itself seemed wobbly now and the brilliant colors seemed to fade slightly as I made my way closer and closer. I hated him for this. Watching her mind decay like this was only fueling my anger. She was too good for any of this. I had to stop it and stop it now. I only hoped Jon was close to getting my body into position. I was itching for a fight at this point. But until that point my only goal was to find starfi…

"WHOA!" I screamed; interrupting my thoughts as my foot punched through the ground into what I could only describe as a void. I yanked my leg and out and stumbled back to my feet as I ran harder for that castle. "Try to hold it together Starfire. Help me get to you." I begged. I was inside her mind after all; if that helped her at all to know I was coming at all was worth it.

I reached the edge of the castle and used my grappling hook to propel me over the dark watered moat. I had no desire to see what lurched around in there and didn't want to find out. I sailed into the gray castle wall and pulled out my second grappling hook to aid me in my ascent so I could see what this castle had in store for me next. I made my way to the top and rolled myself over and onto the floor beneath. I shook my head as I recoiled my grappling hooks and finally took note of how massive this castle truly was. I was afraid it would take me weeks just to find Starfire in her own mind.

I decided to follow my gut and just walk where my feet took me. I was hoping the bond between Starfire and I was strong enough to at least help direct me to her. I took a few steps towards one of the main castle towers, where I was guessing stairs down would lead when I was suddenly crashing through the floor and falling without making it to the stairs. I tried to find any means of a hand hold to slow my descent but everything I grabbed crumbled in my hands like dust. I could feel my heart beating faster and I knew she was close. I turned towards my descent and noticed my fall seemed to slow until my feet were gently stopped onto the dark stone floor. She had to be directing me, but to what, I couldn't tell.

It was incredibly dark now and my eyes had a hard time adjusting before I could even make my hand out in front of my face. I slowly walked around with my arms stretched out in front of me trying not to run into anything which was proving difficult. I continued running into stone walls or what felt like metal bars. But my feet wouldn't stop, I was getting closer and I knew it. My eyesight adjusted the same time my nose was hit by one of the most sickening smells I've ever encountered. It smelled like something was burning. I raced around the corner to find a room slightly lit by a small fire. All around the fire were different scenarios replaying over and over again. These ugly, nasty smelling and wretched green monsters continued to torment these children. One older girl had black hair, one younger boy had red hair, and the last girl had red hair and these brilliant green…eyes. My stomach plunged inside of me and I was afraid I would be sick.

"STARFIRE!" I screamed, anger rippling through my chest. I refused to look at the torturous events unfold anymore as they continued to replay over and over again. In the middle of the holograms was a cell with two shapes inside of it. I raced towards it and found Stephanie in her beautiful green, satin dress, cowering beside a table inside and Starfire…my Star… looking lifeless on top of the table growing paler and paler by the second.

"Stephanie, Stephanie!" I exclaimed trying not to pay attention to the scenes unfolding around me. But I also couldn't catch her attention either. She had her eyes shut tightly and her fingers plugging her ears trying to drown out the sight and sound of the horrendous events around us. I tried to wave and scream louder to gain her attention but nothing seemed to work and Starfire was simply lying on the table growing weaker and weaker. I raced around the jailed cage to find it had no door. It was cemented into the ground at the bottom and built into the ceiling at the top.

"STEPHANIE! STARFIRE! Help me! How do I get in?!" I hollered as loud as I possibly could. Suddenly the smell seemed to lessen as a wind picked up and the room plunged into a deeper darkness. My body felt like it was being thrown about and I found myself shivering as I opened my eyes on a dark cemented concrete floor. I inwardly groaned as I brought my hand to my pounding head before I realized the smell, that would haunt me forever, was gone; and the room was better lite.

The only sounds I now heard was a beeping and an occasional shuffling of feet. I jumped to my senses realizing I was here. I was in his liar. I was thankfully lying beside a few crates and boxes as I pulled my cape around me to help conceal me. I double tapped my ear letting them know I was in safely. I glanced around me noticing his paranoia in action. He had cameras rotating at every post and corner. I was safe in my present location but any large moment and I would be detected easily. I slowly lifted my head up trying to see through a wooden crate. The place was huge and had steel reinforcements everywhere. This had been well thought out. I glanced to the left and my heart froze.

There she was, lying on his stupid machine. Once I saved her I would destroy it so it couldn't ever hurt her again. I had never seen her look so weak. Even when she was sleeping she still had a glow about her, life. But there she laid… my Star. I looked frantically around for any sign of him or his team. I would not fail her. I couldn't fail her. Her life depended on it. It was my fault she was in the state she was in. I knew something seemed off during our conversations but I didn't act on it. I didn't check up on her and now if I wasn't carful again, she would die. Her skin didn't even have a glow to it anymore and her face, even unconscious, looked grief stricken and scared. She had every right to be with everything that happened. She's so trusting and I let her down. Now I just had to save her and I couldn't afford any mistakes.

I had checked every perimeter, corner, ceiling tile, and doorway in a matter of 30 seconds and I could spring in, pick her up, and spring out, before anyone knew I was in. I double tapped the ear bud in my ear.

"I'm going in," I stated and prepared to flip when the rotating ceiling camera turned. _"3..2…1" I thought in my head,_ when I was quickly interrupted.

"I told you to stay away, now you will never hold your precious Star again." Red- X hissed from behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright reivew. We are now officially caught up with the beginning of the story. Wait til you see what I have planne next. For those of you who thought the story was coming to an end were right up til last night when I had a plan. It's about to get fun. :) if anyone wants a sneak peek let me know.<p> 


	18. Safe At Last?

AN: Today I had nothing to do. Nothing! No work no school no crazies nothing. So I decided to have fun and write with some orange juice while my laundry dries. :) I hope you enjoy I worked really hard on the detail. Tell me if you like it.

* * *

><p>(With Raven. Under the tree. RAV POV)<p>

My eyes snapped open as I tried to control my emotions yet again. Seeing Robin in…in that cell. Had to focus had to calm my emotion. I needed to be in control and stay in control. I've known of what Starfire went through and the pain it caused her but to see those images… they were…STAY IN CONTROL RAVEN! I screamed to myself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Meterion Zinthos…Azarath Meterion Zinthos…" I chanted to myself, not allowing my mind to wander anymore as I forced myself to calm back into a neutral state of mind. Robin would take care of him. I had to focus before I ripped, what was left of this place, to shreds.

I sensed Jon had successfully gotten Robin inside and had made it out again. I guided Robin's mind back to his body and released it. It was up to Robin now and he would get her out safe. I shakily stood up holding onto the tree for support. I sensed more than I saw Flash run by me to make sure I was okay.

_"Keep going. I'm fine. Robin is in and safe."_ I pushed into Flash's head. The last thing I wanted him to do was turn around and check on me. He needed to keep running. He was our only chance at catching Red-X if he teleported out and continued teleporting. I sensed his mind nod as he continued to run, passing by me again. He was fast and we would need it.

Jon appeared beside me forcing me to use him for support as he helped me walk towards the outer edges of the school where the planes and jets would be landing along with those in flight.

"The task of maintaining two minds is difficult enough, but to return the mind to a body who has moved is increasingly draining. You have done well. I feel Robin has composed himself and in fight with our enemy. How do you fare?" Jon asked me. I could feel the concern rippling off of him as I knew he could feel the fatigue from me.

"I'll be better when she is safe," I replied honestly. There was no point in lying to him he would sense it. I just had to accept that with him I was exposed. I allowed him to help me towards the jets and I sat on the ground to rest.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Batman asked the moment I was seated. I could sense his concern and worry that would never appear in his face or voice. He loved Robin and Starfire more than anyone knew, yet he hid it behind his monotone, calloused voice and stance.

"I can see into Robin's mind, he has been slightly weakened due to the transfer, yet he is faring well. He is in a duel with Red-X but I fear he won't make it in time to end the procedure. The draining of Starfire's powers is almost complete." I managed to say calmly but inwardly was choking on the very words. Everyone, aside from Beastboy-who was still in fly form by the closet, and Flash-still running laps, stood by me hanging on to every word. I only wished I could offer them more comfort. The amount of emotions was running high and controlling my emotions around them was becoming difficult again. Jon seemed to sense my frustrations as he took over explaining to them what was occurring. I stood up and walked a few feet away from the group to calm my nerves and breathe.

"Hang in there, Robin will get her out." Cyborg's voice came from behind me as he followed me away from the group. I nodded grateful it was only him that followed me.

"The plan worked. Red-X didn't know Robin was coming. The planes were gone, the bodies were dispersed. He had no idea, yet as soon as Robin's feet landed behind those boxes he was discovered." I shook my head.

"Motion sensors?" Cyborg asked me.

"Yes, Red-X's computer is very highly sophisticated and advanced. Something I'm sure you will be grateful to work with once this is all over and she is safe." I explained him. I didn't mind Cyborg's presence it was more soothing than anything.

Jon and I's head immediately jerked up and made eye contact.

"Flash get ready," Jon spoke aloud as he transferred his thoughts to the boy zipping around the place.

_"Beastboy he's coming from your end."_ I explained to him. I heard Robin's voice echo into Bruce's ear from the ear piece they both wore- telling Batman to get ready.

"Get ready everyone; we're catching him…alive." Batman's seriousness rippled through the group, fueling it, as they all raced to surround the school. I calmed my mind and found where Red-X opened the door and teleported myself in.

(WITH ROB from his landing in the liar…ROB POV)

I darted to my left, turning around as I went and completely forgetting Raven and Jon's warnings of dizziness as I continued to propel myself sideways, unable to stop myself from knocking into a stack of boxes and crates. I struggled to catch my balance as the massive pile collapsed in on itself, due to my weight, and successfully swallowed me with it. I struggled to crawl my way out among the splintered crates and smashed boxes while Red-X's snickering laugh echoed throughout the room. I kicked a box as hard as I could so I could get a foot hold and jumped to a standing position almost falling over myself and back onto the floor.

"How will you save her if you can't even save yourself?" Starfire's voice asked me. Starfire was unconscious to my left but her voice came from my right. I gritted my teeth as I turned to see Red-X playing with a box and microphone while holding her communicator. "Looking for little ol' me? I missed you Robbie the wonder bird!" Red-X snickered into the machine giving Starfire's voice a creepy cackle.

"This ends…now." My voice dangerously warned him. I had to work with not only the dizziness but now the added nauseousness. There would be time for that later; my body and mind had to work together here and now or I might lose Starfire forever.

"You can't balance on the floor," Starfire's voice giggled before Red-X switched it over to another. "How do you propose you face me?" Batman's voice now demanded to know.

"Because you've never beaten me yet," I explained while launching two birdarangs at him. He dodged the first but not the second as it slashed at his wrist knocking Starfire's communicator onto the floor forcing it to spiral away shatter into the wall behind him. I heard a growl escape his lips, yet the microphone was close enough to still change it into Batman's tone. He set it on a crate nearby and teleported over to stand on top of the table Starfire still laid.

"She's mine now," he taunted while leaning down to stroke her cheek. "or don't you want to know what your little love bug has been doing with me these past weeks? You sat at home eating bon bons while she and I ugh." His ranting was interrupted as I launched an explosive disc at his chest crashing into him and hurling him off the table before it exploded, sending him into a messy pile of books and papers on the edge of a desk.

"96% complete," a soft female informed the room while the humming sound of the machine continued to drain away at Starfire's powers. Red-X jumped up, appearing as dizzy as I now felt.

"Continue, I'll handle this…small distraction." He snapped pressing his utility belt and disappearing again. I pulled out my bo-staff and waited to hear the sound of his feet land. I was fifteen feet away from Starfire but knew the second I got close to her he would attack from my blind side; which wouldn't do either of us any good. I had to take him out here and now.

I saw him land out of the corner of my eye before my ears even heard his feet land. I reached in my utility belt and threw a freeze disc towards where his feet landed allowing the momentum to spin me around and aid me in moving towards my target; spinning my staff behind me as I went. The freeze disc only successfully froze half of his shoe onto the ground so by the time I made it to him he barely managed to step back before my staff would have impaled him where he stood. I swung it again with my left and threw another exploding disc with my right allowing me enough of a distraction to land a successful hit to his chest. I used the moment to keep it pressed into his chest and pull him up and over my head. The motion continued as I propelled his body to the floor but snarled when only my pole hit the solid cement floor. I heard Red-X sloppily finish his teleportation as he kneeled down clutching his chest and glaring at me.

"Lucky hit fly boy, my turn." He stated yet again disappearing. I quickly was pushed forward but heard him teleport from behind me and knew he wasn't there anymore; especially when my face slammed into his fist as it appeared in front of me and then vanished again. I twisted into the floor, putting my back to it so I only had to defend myself from an aerial attack. I ignored the throb in my cheek as I heard him teleport before his whole body appeared.

My senses were on a higher alert than they had ever been before and as his rubber X was launched from his hand to trap me I flung a freeze disc to counteract it as I rolled away. I used my stomach muscles to propel me from the floor to my feet as I punched the air where his face was. He dodged and swung his leg to kick my feet out from under me, which would have been successful had I not been in route of a round house jump kick already, which he couldn't avoid as he only had one leg balancing under him. My foot connected with his cheek bone and he was sent tumbling to the floor. I picked him up by his collar with my left hand as my right hand propelled down to again deck him in the face and dropping his body limply to the cold floor.

He jumped up as we both began kicking and punching in a series of dramatic fight stances neither of us successfully landing another hit as we moved and dodged from offensive to defense. Neither of us pausing until the computer broke our concentration.

"99% complete, tanks reaching maximum." I swung angrily missing him completely and the over swing caused me to trip behind him allowing him to turn and kick my back forcing me into the ground. I jumped up to find Red-X standing by his computer furiously typing away at the keys as the whirl of the machine powered down.

"Star," I breathed as I raced towards her.

"Absorption complete, tanks at maximum- 100% full; Powering down." The computer voice rattled again as I reached the table. Starfire's body jerked before falling limply as the wires detached themselves. I looked up in time to dodge Red-X's punch and duck beside the table to avoid another one of his X's.

"Find me, I'll run." Red-X hissed and as I stood up I saw his lips detach from hers. I snarled in anger launching the closest three weapons my fingers could obtain from my belt; each unsuccessfully missing their target as the station powered down and doors opened from every side of the wall while Red-X teleported through them before I could even move to launch another attack. I jerked my hand to my ear to click my ear piece.

"He's on his way up with tanks full of starbolts. He's alone. Stop him! I've got Starfire. Raven get down here!" I hollered into the piece as my hands shakily reached for the unconscious, weakened girl in front of me. Raven appeared by my side within seconds and immediately set to work on the small insertion spots along her hands and fingers.

"Starfire, it's going to be alright. You're safe now. Star you're safe." I hushed into her ear gently kissing the side of her cheek as I did.

"Her vitals are dangerously low; we need to get her into some sunlight." Raven informed me as she finished working on her hands. I nodded and gently pulled her cold fragile body into my arms as the raven envelop us and we were suddenly outside near the front of the school. Flash was by us instantly.

"Beastboy jumped on his back and startled him long enough for me to get in there. He teleported towards the front but I caught him and knocked him out, Batman and Superman are dealing with him now; they stripped him of his gear. Cyborg and Jon are waiting inside of our ship with medical supplies." Flash quickly rattled ripping Starfire from my arms before I could utter a word and sped off towards the jet. I ran after him towards the jet but was roughly propelled backwards by my collar.

"We have two options. You fly the T-ship home or Beastboy does. I need to get in there and help as much as I can and you will only be in the way. Batman and Superman have Red-X aboard the Batjet and Hawkgirl is piloting their ship back to Titans tower where we can access her properly. You gave everyone a job and you ordered Flash to get her to safety. This was the plan they formed while you were down there. Be a leader and get in the t-ship." Raven ordered me as a Raven enveloped me and I found myself sitting in my pilot's seat. I roared inside my own pod letting all my frustrations out in that scream as I powered up the ship to follow the Justice League's jet back to our tower. Beastboy jumped in and buckled up just in time or I would have taken off without him to follow the ship.

I saw the batjet flying alongside me as Bruce and I both made eye contact. We both needed answers and were both waiting til we landed to get them. Raven was right, I was no use in there. But I was plenty use to the prisoner in the back of Batman's jet. I had a feeling that's why Batman was riding with Bruce; to keep him from torturing him until he screamed in death. Green Lantern flew, along with Wonder woman, in front of the Justice League's ship to keep all air traffic out of our path. None of us were planning on stopping or moving for any small air craft.

(In the Justice League's Ship. RAV POV)

The ship took off and I sensed the others following behind us as we flew towards Titans Tower. Flash set her down gently on the make-shift medical table and backed off just as quickly. I could sense his concern but he knew better than to be in the way. He slowly made his way towards the flight deck and sadly took his seat next to Hawkgirl, to co-pilot with her.

Jon, Cyborg, and I surrounded her as be began to check her vitals.

"I'm running a scan on her body to see if anything is broken or if the serum is still running inside of her," Cyborg explained as he was furiously typing diagnostics on his arm.

"I sense her body is very weak… but her mind…" Jon stated confused as his hands circled around her head.

"I know… it has two strengths coming from it." I answered for him.

"A weaker one and a stronger one," he stated concerned.

"A suppressed one and a dominant one…"I emphasized.

"But when the toxin is out of her, she'll be fine. Right? Like everyone else, she'll be fine…Raven?" Cyborg asked me as his tests finished up.

"I…I'm not sure." I answered nervously. I sense the tension in the room without even needing my powers. It was Starfire's body but who was inside.

"None of the other victims had been leading double lives. None of the other toxins were trying to control a fake personality." Jon answered what we were all thinking aloud. No one else had to suffer like she did. I had promised her no harm would come to her that she didn't suffer from in a regular battle with us. I misled her…I lied to her and this was my fault.

(WITH ROB…ROB POV)

The trip back seemed like a blur, Beastboy didn't even try to talk to me as he sat quietly in his pod. The Batjet and I landed at the same time behind the Justice League's ship. I jumped out in time to feel Raven pull me into the edge of her form and pull us down through the tower and into sick bay. Raven allowed Jon and Cyborg to rush Starfire in before she locked the doors behind her, successfully trapping us outside. I knew Raven had messed with the locks so I couldn't get in. Trying was pointless since she would just throw me back out saying "I would just be in the way" and that she "would come get me if anything changed…good or bad." I stared at that door for a few seconds hoping that somehow she knew I was out here for her…that somehow she didn't hate me for what happened. That somehow she would forgive me for not being there in time. It was no one's fault but mine. I knew something seemed off and I stayed put. I lectured her about listening to her gut feeling but I ignored mine.

I turned around to see she had gathered not only me, in her raven, but the others as well. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonderwoman and Beastboy were all to my left while Flash and Batman holding X's utility belt and starbolt powered tanks was to my right. Behind Batman was the one person I wanted to see if I could be in there with Starfire. Superman stood there silently holding a defeated looking Red-X.

Batman and I immediately made eye contact and I knew what was next. If we couldn't help Starfire in there, we'd avenge her out here. Green Lantern and Flash sensed our actions before we moved so as we broke eye contact from each other towards Red-X they stepped between Superman and us. Diana gently placed her hand on his shoulder while Beastboy did the same on mine.

"Calm down, we won't get answers if we beat him to a pulp," Diana gently tried. Beastboy opened his mouth to speak but I turned and snapped first

"Don't even try," I warned him. "Get off me." I shrugged him off. Beastboy's eyes darkened which took me by surprise for a moment allowing him time to speak.

"I was going to ask if I could help, but I'll do it on my own." He snapped back storming forward and past everyone who was frozen watching him. Beastboy was never angry. He was like Flash, always joking always laughing…always the bright side to every story. So it surprised us all when he stormed forwards and slammed his fist into Red-X's stomach and then upper cut so Red-X's chin snapped back almost rendering him unconscious.

"Never mess with the Titans." He hissed. I couldn't help but let the corner of my mouth twitch in pride at the loyalty Beastboy felt for not only the team, but for Star. "Robin…now, he's all yours." He nodded at me before walking away from the sniveling and now groaning Red-X slumped against the wall, in handcuffs, beside Superman.

"Take him for questioning." Batman and I stated at the same time. Green lantern cautiously eyed Superman and Hawkgirl as we all walked towards the detaining room. Batman and I's anger could be sensed by everyone in the tower. It was radiating off us like heat from the sun…the sun. It made me even angrier that he kept her locked underground for so long. All she needed was a little…a walk through its rays for a few seconds at a time! A small little ray! I was going to make him suffer and he'd be lucky to walk out of that room at all. I'd let Diana wheel him out in a chair.

* * *

><p>To my reviewers:<p>

Tava: Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it so much and read all the chapters at once. I dedicate this chapter to you then :) Keep reading and reviewing. If you ever have anything you want to see, a small scene or idea let me know and I'll try to work it in. Thanks! Ps- what's tava stand for? is that your name? I like it if it is. Or is it a character name from a show? just curius

BELLA X STARFIRE7745321: I hope you liked that last sneak peek you asked for. :) Thanks for reviewing!

NOLLASBLACK: Hey you I'm glad you reviewed and are still reading. I'm still wrighting away. I updated since you hated the cliffy and your review looked so sad haha. Enjoy :)

Triniprinces: Lol here's your update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ps your profile pic...did you draw that? I like it!

AN: Alright reivew. I'm so excited with what's planned next! Wait til you see what I have planne next. It's about to get fun. :) if anyone wants a sneak peek let me know.


	19. Two Teams

AN: Today I had nothing to do. Nothing! No work no school no crazies nothing. So I decided to have fun and write with some orange juice while my laundry dries. :) I hope you enjoy I worked really hard on the detail. Tell me if you like it.

* * *

><p>We had each taken one maybe two steps when her voice stopped us all in our tracks because of her… made my blood run cold in my veins.<p>

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled out for me from behind the closed door. I turned on my heel and raced for the door. I didn't have to bother with security locks Raven used her powers to open it as I came face to face with it. Everyone else raced in behind me to find Raven and Jon struggling to hold Starfire steady as she convulsed on the table and Cyborg trying to figure a way to tie her down with the bed's leather restraints, without her ripping through them.

"ROBIN!" She screamed again with her eyes shut and her fists squeezed so tight that her knuckled were white and I was afraid she was hurting herself. I raced for the bedside and stood beside Jon who was trying to avoid getting kicked in the face. I placed my hands on both sides of her face and tried to hold her head steady so she wouldn't bang it into something.

"Starfire, Star I'm here you're safe. Star wake up! Come on Star, come on. You're safe I'm here." I kept rattling over and over willing her to calm down.

"ROBIN!" She bellowed again as if she couldn't hear me. I snapped my head up and looked directly at Raven.

"Take me in!" I demanded above her screaming my name again.

"It's dangerous, in this state I don't know what you'll find." Raven explained barley dodging Starfire's fist as she ripped through Cyborg's failed restraint.

"Damn it Raven! Get me in there!" I screamed and before I could blink, suddenly found myself shooting through a silent black void. "Hang in there Starfire, I'm coming." I whispered as I flew forward. Seeing a light I bent my knees for impact and moved my arms up into a defensive position so I could defend then strike if necessary.

"ROBIN!" I heard her bellow again as I was flew into her mind. I found myself back where I had last been when I was in her mind. I was back underground in the musty smelling concrete room. The more my eyes adjusted the more I realized what I had missed the first time I was here…it was a dungeon; A cavern of stone cells, bars, and iron looped chains.

"ROBIN!" Her voice called again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts from the transport and took off running until I reached a small open space and confusion set in from the many paths I now had to choose from.

"Starfire can you hear me? Wake up!" I heard Batman's voice echo fill Starfire's mind. The very walls and air seemed vibrate with his words. The floor beneath me trembled as they words tumbled around her very mind.

"She heard Batman… from the outside.. she can hear us," I stated astonished as the walls and floor settled back into a solid form and the musty smelled of the cold, damp cells. "But which way?" I stressed, anguish filling my very lungs. There were four different tunnels and her voice seemed to be echoing down each one.

"NO!" Her anguished cry set my feet running as they echoed rapidly down the halls. "NOOOO!" it bellowed as if tormented.

"It is your fault, you must live with the consequences." Another voice I recognized far too well echoed eerily down the stone covered hall.

"No! I'll do anything! ROBIN! ROBIN!" she screamed again. "Take me instead!" Starfire's voice begged. I closed my eyes and concentrated. This was her mind and she had to of sensed I was here. Somehow she would lead me to her. I pointed straight ahead and felt nothing, to the right…again nothing. I turned behind me and immediately felt dread. There was one last path…to the left. My heart beat faster as if it jumped into my very throat.

"ROBIN!" She hollered so painfully that my heart felt as if it quit beating. I could feel her anguish in my very soul, as if our hearts and minds were truly connected as one. The tunnel to the left…it called to me. That was all I needed. I broke into a dead sprint down the hallway to the left.

"ROBIN!" Her voice seemed closer as I drew closer to an opening. I burst through to find Stephanie standing in front of a chained up, weak looking Starfire.

"You must suffer as they have. It is all your fault." Stephanie glared at her. Her clothing was torn, her cheeks stained in tears, her eyes… as dull as the walls themselves. The images I saw made my stomach churn. The room was packed full with cell after cell…chambers of death or misery held behind the locked iron cell rods. But it wasn't the cells that caused Starfire's spirit to break and my stomach to churn, but what was inside them.

Images of her torture when she was held captive by the Psions; images that replayed over and over of scenarios…or memories…. of the events past. Starfire had told me a few of the hideous tales but to see her own memories laid out in front of us…to be played over and over. I had never seen such torment or agony. I had to tear my eyes away or I would become as broken, useless, and weak as Starfire now was. I sensed it wasn't just memories that weakened my girl but what the rest of the cells held. Each held a vision of one of the Titans or Justice League members being beaten or chained and calling out to her weakly and pathetically. I quickly discovered why it was my name she was shouting…why my cell was the one she couldn't tear her eyes off of or stop the tears from pouring down her feeble body.

My body had been singed and burned by what appeared to be her starbolts. My body and face cut up to ribbons, my chest shallowly breathing as I trembled in agony my eyes accusing her with every new strike my tormentor whipped into my back producing a new slice into my suit and skin. Each strike brought a new sliver of blood running down my legs and pooling into the floor.

"ROBIN!" She bellowed again and I could see she wasn't in any harm; she was weakened by what she saw…our deaths and sufferings. Her emotions slowly destroying her.

"Starfire it isn't real, we're all alive and well!" I screamed but she didn't move. She didn't even acknowledge me, unlike Stephanie.

"It's all your fault Starfire, you must suffer as you once made them." She reminded Starfire before turning her cold gaze upon me.

"You are not welcome. Get out!" Stephanie warned as the image of me in my cell became more and more gruesome in torture breaking Starfire even further as she sunk further and further into the stone floor. As if she was shrinking…growing smaller. Her emotions created her, held her as she was. With them in total defeat and pain it was no wonder she looked so weak that death seemed to be her only next step.

"Starfire look at me! I'm fine. Wake up!" I screamed running towards her. Starfire turned her head as if finally hearing my voice. Moving slowly as if any sudden movement might break her in two.

"ENOUGH!" Stephanie screamed before Starfire and I could make eye contact. "GET OUT!" She screamed as I was propelled backwards by a gust of wind, as if the very void I traveled through was now a black hole pulling me back out.

"STARFIRE WAKE UP!" my scream echoed as the darkness surrounded me and the vortex grew more powerful. Next thing I knew I was flung back into my body and awoke lying atop Starfire's chest, her body thrashing about. I threw my eyes open feeling a pounding headache as if hit by lightning bolts repetitively. Of all people, I was dumb founded to find Diana pulling me off Starfire, barley avoiding a random green starbolt aimed for my chest.

"Take cover!" Superman screamed as Diana pulled me onto the floor and used her body to protect mine. I felt weak like my very energy had been sucked out by that very void when it sucked me back into reality. I weakly rolled my eyes to the side to see Raven in my same condition except for being protected by Beastboy's body.

"Down!" Batman hollered, pulling someone else to the floor by the sounds of it.

"STARFIRE!" Cyborg shouted as the starbolts slamming into more and more things caused the chaotic room to grow louder and more violent. The louder it grew the harder it became to see through the dust and smoke from the burning random object around. My body and mind seemed to still be connecting since everything that occurred registered five seconds after the event had occurred.

"Move!" Green Lantern shouted, at whom I was unsure.

"Down!" Came Flash's voice.

"Put that out, it might explode." Jon being the only calm voice so far.

"I can't see anything!" Hawkgirl shouted.

"Diana, Beastboy- keep them safe! Who has Red-X?" Batman's dark voice shouted above everyone else's. Red-X? He was here! Who had him! He couldn't get away! He couldn't get her again! My mind finally seemed to register that it had returned to my body and I was on full, high alert. I pounced up, throwing Diana off me as I tried to make for the bed Starfire was on.

"Robin! Come back!" Diana yelled after me, but it was impossible to see anything but a foot, maybe two, in front of my face. The chaos in the room was astounding. Every major superhero present in one room, yet nothing was under control. I slammed my knee into the bed where I last laid eyes on her and could care less of the throbbing in it that now matched my head. I ripped at the blankets that now covered nothing but the bed itself.

"STARFIRE!" I screamed turning around in time to see a bright green light moments before it hit me straight in the face. The room became, yet again, confusing and slow to my mind. Yet I would never mistake what happened next as his voice was in my ear, hissing in pride.

"She set me free by her own choice; she chose me. Say goodbye dear." Red-X's voice demanded.

"Goodbye, may you die along with her…"Starfire's suddenly dark voice, tore at my very heart. I looked up to see her glowing green eyes through the dust, smoke and chaos seconds before a black world consumed me and everything was gone.

(BMAN POV)

Once I saw that Raven was stable, just weakened and Robin was stable, just unconscious and his hair a little singed on the left, I turned on a dime and stormed out of the room. The word 'furious' only began to describe my current mood as I made my way to the Titan's living quarters. I figured Robin had his own private computer room not even the Titans knew about, he was my protégée after all but I didn't bother searching for it. I simply needed a computer with Wayne tech software computer programing for a base in order for my plan to succeed. I feverously typed into their computer until I accessed the data from the bat-cave. My emergency programs popped up as I clicked to open another window for a direct contact line to the only man I truly allowed myself to depend on.

"Greetings sir, I assume this is no pleasure call?" Alfred's wise, aged face and predictable clean cut suit appeared on the monitor.

"I'm logged into Wayne tech from here, I need you to activate the file 'Cleaning House' password 'Up-keeping'" I informed him. He nodded seriously as he began to calmly yet quickly work on my request. I saw he was in my personal library and was using my private computer for this conference. The old books, dust free as always with Alfred working for me, were behind him while he worked.

"Is the young master well?" Alfred questions with a hint of concern as files began opening on my screen.

"He is safe, it's the other one…" I explained not bothering to finish my sentence while I opened the main programming file. The watched them now open up and clicked to start the program inside after entering yet another password sensitive code to finish activating my data. A 2D map of earth appeared with different colored dots prominently blinking.

"Sit are dots are blinking," Alfred sighed relieved since the blinking meant living and alive. "Their locations are set apart but none are solid," indicating death Alfred politely assured me. I nodded silently as I pulled the map up to a closer mile view range. The yellow and blue dots were both present in Gotham. Commissioner Gordon's blue dot was at the station while Batgirl's yellow one was present at school. Alfred's white one was in that manor, while Robin's red and my black ones were shown at Titan's tower. To the left of the screen showed me other dots whose devices could not be located, not due to range, but from being removed and destroyed on their own accord. Two were on the side: Blackfire's purple and Wildfire's orange. I was relieved to see the green dot had not made the list.

"Alfred"

"Already on it sir," he interrupted me as the programming whirled. I sensed him behind me as it ran and knew better than to try and order him to stay put. He was too heard strong for that now and his heart was far too involved for me to bother trying.

"Location found," Alfred informed us as Robin shuffled up beside me gently rubbing at his temples. "Greetings young master, you should visit soon." His old eyes smiled while he chided his young friend. Robin nodded as the blinking green light finally appeared on screen.

"Be careful sirs. And Robin…" Alfred chided gaining his attention, although his face stone set serious. "I expect to be setting an extra place at the dining table soon, for you and your young lady friend." He stated before signing off. I didn't bother opening my mouth, his impulses would surface before I would get a word in edge wide.

"I'm coming with," his voice, sounded as dark as mine, informed…not asked me.

(ROB POV)

I was glad Batman didn't argue with me. He knew I was going no matter what he said to me. We might as well be working together instead of apart. My whole body ached from that starbolt I had received earlier. I had no idea Starfire could produce such intense bolts. I had seen her fight in combat but had assumed the low-watt bolts she produced was as strong as they got, this one knocked me out cold yet I could still hear those words her sweet, but now dark, voice produced as her beautiful face, now twisted in anger, leaned closer to my ear to hiss.

"Goodbye, may you die along with her" it echoed in my memory. I knew it was Stephanie's doing but couldn't ignore the sight of her, the sound of that voice or the sweet smell of her hair. Stephanie was speaking of Starfire and I would get her back.

Raven had explained to me that when Stephanie kicked us out of her mind Raven had to catch my mind while holding onto her own. That was why our bodies and minds took so long to officially reconnect. Why time seemed to move slow for us during Starfire and Red-X's attack.

We gathered with the Titans and League in the main living quarters to hatch a plan. It was creepy seeing her green blinking light on the Wayne tracking system, not because of her location but he cause I figured he still tracking devices on Batgirl, Alfred and I and it irritated me beyond all reason that I couldn't find it. I wanted it off so I was in control. It irritated me that he was still in control, still acting as if he was in charge.

Batman and I refused to sit as we stood by the screen constantly monitoring Starfire's location. Cyborg stood behind the couch with Hawkgirl while Jon, Beastboy, Flash, Superman, and Wonderwoman sat on the couch. Raven continued to meditate I the corner to keep her mind and emotions focused.

"The serum had taken a reverse effect on our mission. It has controlled Starfire's subconscious into not only believing she has lived as Stephanie but that she and Red-X aka: Rex, is in charge." Batman took point by going over what we all already knew.

"Inside Starfire's mind Stephanie is keeping her repressed," I added not bothering to go into the visuals that still haunted my mind. The image of me in that cell beaten to a pulp and blood, my blood, pooling on to the ground beneath me.

"So what do we do? She broke Red-X out because she believes he is in the right." Diana's voice was concerned for a different female.

"Ya she'll just bust the place back up if we bring her back here," Beastboy added crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's dangerous to go rescue her and it's dangerous to return to her mind at this point," Hawgirl reasoned aloud.

"We aren't giving up on her! She's part of our team!" Cyborg argued angrily standing up and glaring at the Justice League one by one.

"Calm down, we aren't going too, but we have to be careful" Green Lantern defended standing up to go toe to toe with Cyborg. Their noses practically pressed against each other in anger.

"There is one theory that I hold but it's just that…a theory." Jon interrupted their testosterone struggling fight.

"Let's hear it," Superman prompted eagerly in hopes to relieve the tension between both men.

"When Starfire was in the infantry calling out for Robin, both presences could be sensed. As Raven pushed her and Robin's mind into Starfire's I felt a significant spike in Starfire's subconscious," Jon explained as all eyes turned to him.

"She helped guide me to her, yet didn't seem to even see or hear me when I made it to her…"I questioned curiously.

"It doesn't mean that she didn't feel you and that your presence didn't aid her in her own strength," he answered. "Yet when Stephanie awoke in reality kicking Robin and Raven out in the process she took the dominant presence with her," Jon explained. "We all do when we awaken. We are stronger in our minds during meditation, sleeping, unconsciousness, or even comas."

"So when Stephanie came out," Green Lantern began.

"It left Starfire alone within her own mind," Cyborg finished eagerly. The very atmosphere of the room seemed to brighten and moods lift with the hope of a real rescue seeming more and more prominent.

"If Raven can return Robin and herself to Starfire's mind I can go with an act as a safety net, so to speak. Raven can concern herself with getting in and keeping Robin safe while I worry about Stephanie pushing them out." Jon suggested.

"It would make the transition easier," Raven added from her levitating stance in the corner of the room next to the windows out looking the water.

"If he can guide Starfire's mind past the obstacles the serum has created that are currently weakening her," Jon said offering me a slight glance as he paused.

"Then we have a better chance of waking her up and finally beating Stephanie," I finished grinning from ear to ear.

"So what do we do?" Beastboy honestly asked. "Just sit here and wait?"

"No, we counter attack to keep Stephanie and Red-X not only in the area, but busy," Batman's stoic voice quieted any small chatter.

"Someone will need to stay here as well and protect Jon, Raven and Robin since their bodies will be mostly defenseless," Cyborg stated while scratching the human flesh part of his head.

"I'll go with the distraction team. I'll keep her body safe and busy," Flash winking at me excitedly, his leg bouncing up and down as he sat on the couch. I forced my nod to stay serious and not roll my eyes at his joke knowing he wouldn't do that to her. At least he better not or I'd have more than just Red-X to kill at this point.

"I'm on the distraction team. I'll keep 'Rex'," Diana's voce practically hissed as she neared his name, "busy."

"Stop," I demanded as everyone opened their mouths to speak at once. "Not everyone can go on the offensive. Someone has to stay behind on the defensive." I explained knowing we were all heroes and none of us were thrilled with the idea of staying on the side lines.

"I'll stay and protect you guys. Don't worry about a thing nothing will happen while you…um…gone" Beastboy proudly announced his decision. I noticed how he looked to Raven for approval for a few short seconds before turning his eyes back to the rest of the group.

"We need one more to stay," Superman stated. "Is there anyone who will volunteer to stay behind? We need one person on the distraction team who knows the players. The rest of the Titans are already spoken for so Cyborg needs to go," he hinted towards the Justice League who all wanted in on a piece of the action. The room was silent as their members thought for a few moments.

"We'll need Superman's strength to go toe to toe with Starfire. Flash's speed since she can fly faster than the speed of light. I know more of Starfire than any of you and Cyborg knows the area as well as more information on Red-X than we do. So decide who will be staying and make it quick." Bruce growled eager to get moving. He hated the Justice League's obsessiveness with team work; he preferred solo work apart from having a side-kick from time to time. He turned his back towards the GPS locating screen while they discussed who would stay, both of us now staring at the stagnant blinking green dot.

"Get in there and get her back," his hushed stone tone reached my ears. I nodded understanding. He was chosen to be her protector. He had already, in his mind, failed with Blackfire and Wildfire, even though those weren't his fault at all. He felt responsible for failing her just like I did. His shoulders were slightly slumped a little as his fists tightened, curling in on themselves on the desktop keyboard.

"This needs to end…now," he stressed, expressing the very statement I felt as well.

"Get her away from X. I don't want him..." I paused not even wanting to think let alone state in words what I didn't want Red-X to be doing with Stephanie. "just stop him from even touching or breathing near her," I hissed back in a similar hushed tone. My anger was towards Red-X not Batman and certainly not Star. Bruce nodded understanding. I would keep Starfire safe inside for him and guide her back while he kept her safe and away from Red-X on the outside for me.

"I'll stay then," Hawkgirl's voice interrupted us as Batman and I ended our pact.

"It's decided then, let's move out." Batman announced, his cape flapped as he turned on his heal and stormed towards the door. Flash zipped through ahead of him while Superman, Wonderwoman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg hurried out after him.

"Alright…so now what?" Beastboy asked as the room became stiff silence when the door slid shut behind Cyborg.

"We bring her back. We end this," I stated. Raven, Jon and I walked over towards the couch and I sat knee to knee and elbow to elbow in-between them, I slid my left hand into Raven's and my right into Jon's. I glance to my left then right nodding to them both.

"Take us in," I stated feeling my right hand grow warmer and Raven's chants in my ears as they world shimmered out of existence and the now familiar bleak entrance of Starfire's mind once again surrounded me.

(Narrator POV In Titan's Tower)

Hawkgirl walked over to the computer to monitor the progress of the team and to scan through the police reports to see if she could link and suspicious files towards our case when she heard a slight shuffling of feet and a small squeaking noise behind her. Turning her head to see what was going on she found Beastboy, crouched on top of the couch over Robin, slowly taking off the cap of a sharpie marker.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hawkgirl asked, her tone more curious than annoyed.

"Something that I'll never have the chance of doing again, so I'm taking it now," he nodded seriously. Beastboy raised the marker above Robin's head and quickly guided the marker across his upper lip before Hawkgirl had a chance to stop him. Beastboy lifted the marker off to smirk at his work. Looking down he saw a sinister curled mustache that now graced the boy-wonder's upper lip.

"That is worth the extra training I'll get for that," he smirked aloud to himself after taking a quick picture for evidence. Hawkgirl rolled her eyes offering the changling a small chuckled before she turned back towards the screen to scroll through more reports.

* * *

><p>To my reviewers:<p>

Tava: You're welcome. I'm still thrilled you like it so much. Review! :) Anything you want to see in the story?

BELLA X STARFIRE7745321: So tell me how you think the story is still going? Any little thing you want to see in the next chapter?

NOLLASBLACK: Lol so what's new? Still think the story is going well or should i work on something or other details?

Jaqui101: Here's your update. This chapter is dedicated to you! Anything you watn to see in the story? I'll try to work it in. little or big ideas just let me know. :)

AN: Alright reivew. I'm so excited with what's planned next! Wait til you see what I have planne next. It's about to get fun. :) if anyone wants a sneak peek let me know. I require 5 review before I update again. Peace out!


	20. Obstacles

(ROB POV Inside Star's mind)

I landed on the ground and immediately my skin began to crawl. My instincts were kicking into defend myself even though there was no apparent danger I could see. Yet the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my spine tingled, in what I could only describe as, nervous anticipation. I had seen Starfire's mind transform many times now; from the first time, years ago when she became so scared and ill that she got lost in her own mind. Yet that first time I went in her mind, it was still healthy and beautiful; even if she had been lost in it.

It had been beautifully designed with rocks formations and wonderfully carved orange and yellow stone canyons identical to those on her home world. They were decorated with purple and pink flowered trees as well. It had been warm and beautifully weathered when I was there. A few stray flufyf white clouds would occasionally float by the warm rays of the sun. The very air and sunshine seemed to energize my soul. I had talked to Starfire about it and she had explained to me that that was how she felt when she reenergized herself in the sun's rays and light.

There was a delight to that world an overwhelming sense of joy and comfort. Memories could be thought of and replayed in the soft blue colors of the sky. Even where Starfire had his herself was a beautifully created safety net of pure white clouds that glittered when the sun shone through them.

The second time was when we arrived at the school and Raven had taken us into her mind to see if we could even make a connection. That instance that once beautiful world had become dry, bleak, dusty and crusted. The very ground had crumbled beneath my feet as I raced for a lone hill where even the grass broke off if I breathed on it. That time was where I saw how weak Red-X had been making her, how death was moments away from that world…

The third time was when I returned to a plush realm where the blue sky, green grass, and flowered tress were apparent all around as I had raced towards a grand stone castle. It was complete opposite and shocking since trip two and three had only been separated by a few short hours. That was of course, Stephanie's world and creation. My guess was it was designed based off of the world Princess Stephanie believed she was from, and was in line for the throne of, on the Island of Palau. That was where I had found Stephanie and Starfire, locked in a cell and surround by memories that haunted Starfire's sub-consciousness and dreams. In the memories the Psion's were ruling over and punishing not only Starfire but her young siblings as well. Stephanie was cowering beside the table Starfire laid on, as Red-X continued to drain her powers, while Stephanie was screaming in terror as she cried, plugged her ears and continued to keep her eyes shut so tightly that neither of them had ever seen me.

The fourth was when I returned because Starfire was screaming my name out. Raven had launched us inside only to find Stephanie weakening Starfire further by breaking her emotions in that horrid, cold, sunless, dungeon. I would have gladly of taken any of those trips inside Starfire's mind if I didn't have to be here for this fifth trip.

This time I didn't even want to stay. The only reason I hadn't demanded Raven take me out was her…my Star. She was in here…somewhere. She was stuck, alone, weak and needed me just like my second trip in when Starfire awoke from that decayed flower and told me she knew I'd come. I wouldn't ask Raven to get me out until I made sure Starfire was safe, not matter how nervous and anxious I was, she needed me to save her and I wouldn't let her down this time.

This place would have even caused Raven to be concerned. It was dark and eerie, even for her. The sky was jet black without a sign of light from the sun, moon, or stars. I couldn't tell if it was day or night here. The part that gave me the chills was how much it seemed to ooze and drip dread and fear. Where the once bright warm sunshine made your very soul feel energized was now replaced by a dark layer that made you tremble at it seemed to penetrate you from the dark sky above.

The once beautifully carved cliffs and canyons Starfire had designed were now ragged and razor sharp dark brown bulges of rock. Thread bare trees now replaced any color the scenery might have held with its grey trunk and branches that illuminated how lifeless this world now was. The air itself seemed shallow and hard to breathe as if no life was supported by it while I stood slightly shivering in my spot from the silent, chilly breeze that hit me in this world I now found myself in. My deep inhale was the only noise the world seemed to offer as I looked around trying to gather myself.

"Hello?" My voice squeaked nervously, I quickly cleared my throat embarrassed and glad no one was around, except Raven and Jon who had probably watched. I quickly corrected myself. "HELLO?" My deeper voice now exclaimed. It was awkward how my scream didn't echo back to me off the rocks or canyons. It just seemed to move out and continue on its way. I pulled my cape tightly around me as I tried to find evidence of someone existing in this barren land.

"Starfire where are you?" I sighed as I narrowed my eyes so the slits in my mask narrowed when a feeling of urgency struck me. Before I could look around to find what triggered my nerves I felt a yank on my arm as I flung back and cracked my back and head into a massive stone rock formation. I felt a small hand on my shoulder grab me and flip me around before it slammed my chest first against the bolder to hold me in place.

"Who do you claim to be stranger?" a small yet somewhat similar voice growled in my ear.

"My name is Robin of the Teen Titans. I come in peace. I am only looking for a friend." I explained as a sharp edge of the rock pushed harder against my left cheek, cutting it slightly as I felt the skin separate.

"Peace," she scoffed. "Friendship, such words mean nothing here." I caught a glimpse of her vibrant red hair from the corner of my right eye. But her voice seemed so young and her hands so small. I could easily break free and pin her down but my brain was still trying to process what my sense of touch felt. She was so little…

"My suggestion for you to leave should be heard and obeyed foolish weakling," she demanded. I grabbed the tiny fingers that were holding tight to my shoulder. I gently pushed her back with my boot, catching her in the stomach, while my hand pulled her up so I could flip my body around to properly examine what was occurring. I held her dangling in the air as I fully took in who my attacker was.

"Starfire," I breathed. It looked like Starfire, her brilliant green eyes and beautiful firey red hair. It sounded and looked like Starfire only younger and so much smaller.

"Put me down! I am a warrior of the royal And'r family. You are not permitted to touch me!" She screamed angrily as she kicked her legs in the air trying to make contact with any part of me that would aid in my hand releasing her wrist.

"Starfire calm down." I tried to reason with the angry little girl. "It's me Robin, I'm here to save you. Star, let me help you." I explained hoping to jog her memory.

"Save me? I am a warrior!" She proudly exclaimed. "I can save myself," she sniped at me angrily. "You are confused weak one, my name is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. Put me down and I shall allow you to live without informing the royal guard of your accidental encounter with me. I shall tell them to not kill you when they punish you for this act of treason reaches their ears." She explained her eyes furious with her current predicament.

"Starfire it's me, Robin. Don't you recognize me? This is Stephanie's doing. She has teamed up with Red-X I need you to remember. I need you to fight this. Starfire I need you to ughh," I doubled over slightly as her foot swung sideways and managed to land a solid kick to the side of my ribs. I accidentally dropped her as I doubled over.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed after hitting the ground before she slowly pulled herself up to sit on her bottom while her slightly shaky hands quickly went to holding her left knee. I saw her eyes had begun to water while she pulled her bent knee closer into her body still not removing her hands from it. I ignored the aching pain in my side as I slowly came down to her level, not touching her.

"Hey," my voice gently offered as I sat next to her. "Are you alright?" I asked watching her angrily brush a tear that managed to fall past her thick bottom eyelashes. She was so small, almost as if she was only six years old, maybe seven. She refused to acknowledge me as she tightly held her knee against her body not removing her hands from where she grasped it.

"I have a first-aid kit, I'm sorry if I hurt you Princess. Can I examine it? I would like to make amends for my accident if you would allow me the honor," I tried to approach it in a way that would make her feel like she would be doing me a favor.

"What is this 'first-aid' kit you speak of? Why should I seek your aid first?" She looked up at me with that familiar confused look resulting in yet another tear being angrily whipped off her cheek before it returned to its place on top of her other hand still holding tight to the front of her knee. I smiled gently at her realizing how much more I missed her while she had been gone at that school.

"Forgive me Princess, it is a medical kit to ensure even the strongest of warriors do not fall or weaken due to injuries caused by foolish accidents. Please Princess if you will forgive me and permit me to treat you in attempts to make amends." I explained her eyes watching my every movement while I slowly reaching into my utility belt for the small kit.

"No, leave while you still have life in your body." She stated trying to hide the small sniffle she had before she shut her eyes tightly, laying her head on top of her hands; her head turned away from me.

"But I was sent here to find you. Let me at least make amends for my error and then you may decide what to do." I suggested trying my best to put on my best 'puppy-dog' face that always worked on Starfire back home. I saw her slightly peek out of one eye before she closed it back up and sighed.

"Who sent you?"

"I was sent by your family's protector, assigned by your father the King." I tried to strike her interest… "Batman." That very word seemed to ignite excitement inside of her.

"Batman? He sent you?" She picked her head up making full eye contact with me now. "I thought you were looking for someone named Starfire." She questioned me curiously.

"In my language your name is translated into Starfire. I should have remembered to use your proper Tameranian name. My apologies Princess," I humbly bowed my head glimpsing out the top of my mask to watch her mannerisms. "My name is Robin, I am his partner," I added. "May I treat your wound?"

"Yes, apologies for attacking you, I was unaware an ally had discovered my location." She nodded taking only one hand off of her knee as she sniffled again before gently peeled off her last hand. A new pool of water filled her eyes trembling on her bottom lashes as her hand slightly shook.

"It'll be okay, I'll be gentle." I promised as I took out an antibiotic spray and a band-aid. I sprayed it on to make sure no dirt had gathered in it and softly blew on it in case there was a slight stinging sensation left behind. I waited in silence for a few seconds to allow it to dry before gently applying the tan band-aid. "There you go, how's that?" I asked as our eyes met.

"I am grateful Robin for your assistance," she stated whipping the remaining water out of her eyes to put on a brave face. I opened my mouth to speak but found my voice was lost behind a sudden loud shrieking noise that hurt both our ears as we attempted to cover them. Starfire's hand grabbed my arm as the shrieking finished and with that ripped my hand off my ear.

"You must make haste warrior; move with great speed and follow me." She demanded with a sense of urgency in her voice. I stood up as she ran towards a cluster of ragged rocks with sharp peaks on top. I raced after her watching as she jumped into a small slit between the rocks. "Hurry now, you are permitted to touch me or we will both be killed." She shouted before another ear piercing round of shrieking began.

I saw her lips move but couldn't make out what she said over the shrieks. I held my hands over my ears trying to drown out the sound when Starfire grabbed my arm and ripped me inside the small cavern as a dark shadow covered the entrance. The entrance was so small that it only allowed a partial amount of the shrieking inside, nothing compared to the ear splitting volume outside. We were squished so tightly together that she had to sit halfway on my lap just so I could fit inside. Even though she was so young our hiding spot was simply so narrow that there wasn't any room for movement.

"Stay quiet," she ordered fear rippling off every word as something landed loudly outside our hiding spot and Starfire trembled in my lap. I pulled out a birdarang with my left hand and with my right I wrapped around her stomach and held her tightly against my chest as the shrieking began again.

(Distraction Team In Jump City)

"What's the plan?" Superman asked as they all stopped in front of an old farmhouse a few miles outside of Jump City.

"Don't get killed by Starfire and don't kill Red-X, he's mine." Batman announced as he kicked in the front door announcing their presence before anyone could argue. Batman stormed in as Flash whirled by him running around the entire house in a matter of three seconds. The next noise heard by the group was Flash as he found his target and Red-X being hurled down a few of the stairs before he teleported himself back to the top of them with Starfire quickly appeared by his side, tossing Flash down towards Batman, in a new suit. It was more revealing than her last suit but all black leather.

It was a bikini shaped top cut out in an X shape while the bottom was a mini skirt with red x's on each hip, the arch of the each X lead to a deep cut slit down each thigh. Flat red shoes replaced her purple boots which revealed a large significant amount of skin. Her hair was up tight in a high pony tail and she wore a black mask in a X shape with the arches cut to leave slits for her eyes.

"She's got my markings all over her now; she's on my team now. Leave before I set her loose." Red-X growled as he rubbed his back.

"We'll see about that," Cyborg sneered charging his gun and aiming it at Red-X.

"Stephanie, take care of them." Red-X smiled before kissing her cheek and then teleporting away.

"It'll be my pleasure Rexy," Stephanie's voice snickered before floating into the air. "I highly suggest you leave now, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" She questioned before unleashing a dozen starbolts down the stairs before the team could even blink.

"Move!" Batman shouted as the dozen of green bolts exploded around them sending them all crashing to the floor and the wall behind them. Stephanie floated down the stairs one by one snickering as the team slowly recovered.

"My…my…my silly little fighters of your so called 'peace action', Rex has told me all about your evil plans. I won't let them succeed. You'll pay for your illegal acts of…"Stephanie taunted until she suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she…" Cyborg asked as everyone looked around only to suddenly reappear tied up, gagged, and tucked under Flash's arm.

"Told Robin I'd keep her busy; one little stray bolt won't keep meeeeeeee," Flash's voice rang as Stephanie punted him out of the room by launching him through the wall and into the yard outside then quickly burning the ties that had been binding her.

"Hey little lady take it easy, it's me Cyborg." He tried tentatively aiming at his sonic cannon at her only to have her laugh and punch him right out the wall following Flash as well.

"Who's next?" Stephanie sneered before her eyes rolled back along with her head. Batman stepped out from behind her still squeezing the pressure point in her neck as her knees gave out. Batman caught her in his arms and swung her up bridal style as Flash and Cyborg raced back inside.

"Good work, quick work." Green Lantern observed as she lay unconscious in his arms.

"It won't last long. Flash- you and Superman get her as far away from here as you can. Keep her chasing after you. I don't care how you do it just get her away from here." Batman ordered as he pushed her body into Superman's arms. "You'll have to be quick and smart, she won't hold back, not 'til after they finish up in there. Now go," he ordered. Flash nodded and zipped away with Superman quick to follow him as fast as he could.

"She'll be back…" Green Lantern observed, looking towards Batman.

"Then we'd better get Red-X while we can," Wonder Woman stated snapping her lasso by her side.

"Where do we start?" Green Lantern asked as Batman looked to Cyborg for answers. Cyborg opened a flap on his arm and pressed a few buttons.

"I sense traces of Xenothiu and Starfire's powers fused together… hoping its way…towards us," Cyborg replied and within seconds his analysis proved true.

"Stephanie?" Red-X asked as he appeared in the room next to Cyborg.

"Wrong question," Cyborg replied decking Red-X square in the jaw towards Batman who took him by the shoulder and slamming his fist straight into his stomach as he doubled over into a teleport across the room.

"Where is she?" Red-X snapped before being engulfed by Green Lantern's ring's powers transformed into a hand while it squeezed him tight.

"It's not her I'd be worrying about," Diana grinned as she snapped her lasso by her side again walking towards Red-X.

"You have it wrong dear," Red-X laughed as Diana drew closer.

"Wonderwoman wait!" Batman screamed as she threw her lasso towards Red-X. An explosion burst into the house grabbing the lasso and yanking it towards her. Stephanie grunted as she swung it around before launching Diana out of the hole she came in through. She looked to Green Lantern next and sent a strong eye beam straight into his chest releasing his power's hold on Red-X as he dropped to the ground.

"You alright baby?" Stephanie asked as she helped him up. Flash came running into the room followed a few seconds later by Superman. Batman glared at the two of them for a moment before turning his attention back towards the duo.

"You said it wouldn't be long…"Flash sheepishly shrugged.

"Ready love?" Stephanie turned to Red-X while charging a starbolt and tossing it up and down in her left hand.

"After you," Red-X encouraged with a sickening smile when suddenly the starbolt vanished and Stephanie stared at the group confused. "Stephanie?" Red-X asked while everyone in the room froze in place watching her. "Stephanie!" he screamed again shaking her by the shoulders standing in front of her now. Stephanie looked to the side of Red-X so she could properly see the group.

"Batman. He sent you?" Stephanie turned to look softly towards the dark knight. A slap cracked her face sideways as she fell to the floor.

"Starfire!" Batman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Wonderwoman all exclaimed at once. Stephanie stood up wincing as she rubbed her cheek.

"Well?" Red-X asked standing in a defensive position to attack from any angle, curious as to who he was standing next to him. Her green eyes smiled as she lit another starbolt.

"I tire of these games, let's finish them." She laughed, turning to face the group of six, her glowing green eyes brightening by the second as Red-X's hand slithered around her waist to warmly squeeze her side. Superman, Green Lantern, Wonderwoman, and Flash all looked at each other nervously behind Batman and Cyborg who hadn't taken their eyes off the pair.

(WITH ROB & STAR ROB POV)

The shrieking wasn't as loud in their little hiding cavern as dark shadow seemed to circle the entrance and scream their frustrations into the air. Starfire's fear seemed to have helped her forget her 'no touching rule' as she was now softly curled into my aching ribs, her face buried in my chest as her red hair fell over my arm that held her close to me. She was so young and small I still couldn't figure out why, but her size didn't hurt my side at all. My grip tightened around the weapon in my hand in case one of those…things tried to make its way inside.

"They become so angry when I venture this far. I should not have come," she whined quietly into me.

"What are they? Why don't you fight back?" I asked curiously. Starfire never gave up without at least putting up some kind of fight, but everything was so opposite here I understood why she wanted to hide. She had no control of her own mind.

"The dark ones protect this realm from intruders. The queen banished me from her land and I have been forced to live on the outskirts of this world. She has acquired so many allies and strong defenses…I am so small and very alone." She bowed her head ashamed. "I am no warrior." She tried not to let her voice tremble.

"No, I don't agree with you one bit." I stated firmly as the screeching continued outside. "I know you when you grow older; you are a valiant warrior and a strong ally to me. Your size has never stopped you from defeating your enemies." I firmly explained to her. She took her head out of my chest and looked up at me in curiosity. "And you aren't alone anymore. It took me some time but I made it and I'm going to help you win."

"You…you come from the future?" She asked me curiously. I realized how I worded it made it sound that way and decided to go with that for now.

"You could say that," I smiled. I noticed the place had gone silent for a minute or two now and furrowed my brow. "Where did the dark ones go?" I asked her not seeing any shadows.

"They leave if I hide well enough. It is more of a warning that I should not be here. Come time traveler, I shall take you to where we will be safe. We will not have to worry about them where I stay." She assured me as she began climbing off my lap and towards the entrance.

"No! We are going to reclaim your spot. You are ruler here and I'm going to help you." I stated reaching to grab her arm but stopping inches from it.

"Such a task is impossible; do not set your sights on the impossible brave warrior." She chided as she continued to climb outside. I followed after her, tucking my birdarang back inside my belt.

"Princess this is your world; you have every right to rule it. No one should ever take that away from you." I firmly stated watching her face.

"You are not permitted to order me around, not even Batman would consider choosing my decisions for me." She snapped angrily with her tiny green eyes glaring furiously back at me.

"Have it your way Princess, but I have a job to do and I'm going to defeat the Queen with or without your help." I informed her as I turned around and slowly began to walk away from her hoping she would take the bait and follow. I listened for footsteps that never came inside I heard laughter instead.

"You are walking to your doom then and currently heading in the wrong direction," she giggled. I turned around and sighed seeing her skip over towards me.

"Then you stay here and stay safe and I'll handle your enemies. Which direction is correct?" I asked her, hoping to trick her into coming.

"I am perfectly capable of fighting my own enemies warrior. I do not need someone to claim victory for me. I shall come with you, but if I decide it is too risky and we shall surely lose we come back. Do you understand this?" She asked me seriously. I nodded in return as she began to walk in the original direction I was heading.

"I thought you said this was the wrong direction," I asked falling into step alongside her.

"Where you are going deception shall be all around us if you are so easily deceived by myself, you shall not succeed without me." She stated matter of factly. I smirked at her perception.

"Our journey takes us where the dark ones rein. They hold visions of terror and evil. They block the way to the castle the Queen lives in. They are close, be on your guard," she warned me as her arms curled in around her chest. We walked a few minutes in silence with Starfire seeming to stumble every now and again over the smallest pebbles.

"Princess why haven't you flown since I've gotten here. I've never seen you walk this much before." I asked her curiously.

"Flown? I have the ability of flight?" she asked me curiously as she tripped on a rock yet quickly recovered before hitting the ground.

"Yeah you do, you usually take me with you when you fly. You love it." I explained as we continued to walk. Even the small distance we had covered seemed to transform the very essence of the place. It grew darker and hazier as we journeyed as if death itself awaited us in the thick air we breathed.

"Perhaps we may take a short break?" she asked me as she tripped over yet again another rock. "I feel as if I grow continuously tired. "

"Would you like to ride on my back? I can carry you," I offered not wanting to break in such a vast open space. She looked at me cautiously before sighing and nodding her head in agreement. I bent down so she could easily hop on my back before I looped my arms around her legs and stood up. "There, is that better?" I asked as I began walking again.

"Yes, my gratitude for… such a…" she struggled to find the word.

"Kindness?" I asked her.

"Such a word is unfamiliar to me, but seems to fit…" she replied thoughtfully. "Can you tell me more about myself in the future?" Her mood changed suddenly as she rested her head on my shoulder. I coughed to clear my throat as I considered what to say.

"Well you um, you are part of a team that helps protect people from evil. There is you and me of course, but also our friends: Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy.

"A team? I cannot recall fighting on a team. I can only remember being along…" her voice became quieter.

"Well you are on a team and we each care about and help each other." I explained. "We couldn't be a team without you. You hold us together."

"Do I get married? Do I have to marry the um… man my father has betrothed me too?" She eagerly asked. My heart felt as if it stopped beating and the blood leave my face. 'betrothed'? She was already promised to another. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Now wasn't the time to get angry, she knew so very little past this young age, much could have changed. Her parents weren't even alive anymore but I doubted she even knew that.

"I am…you do not need to lie to spare me feelings." She sighed sadly, seeing as I had not yet answered.

"No, it's not that. I didn't know you were betrothed. But you do fall into a relationship with the leader of our team." I explained. Her head jerked up excitedly.

"Truly? Who is this man?" She asked me. I froze not wanting to scare her. I hadn't ever told her my name…my real name. If I went with Richard she wouldn't know it was me and I wouldn't be lying to her either.

"His name is Richard, he started the Teen Titans and cares about you a great deal even if he is terrible at expressing it," I let out a small laugh.

"Tell me what does he say about me? What does he think about my future self?" She asked bouncing up on my back.

"He thinks you are very brave and strong and um that your well starbolts are awesome." I wanted to slap myself realizing what I was doing again. "He also thinks you are beautiful." I managed to get past my lips as my stomach flipped. "He really likes spending time with you and you make him very very happy. You are the only one he really talks to and the only one who can brighten his mood in the worst circumstance. You calm him down when he is upset and you clear his mind when he can't figure out a problem or situation. You also distract him, in a good way." I quickly added. "But you mean everything to him and he is very worried about you. That's why I'm here. He needs you to get better so you can come back. He needs you." I finished as my heart felt like it hurt at the thought of her not coming back. That wasn't an option…I was getting her back, I couldn't do life without her.

"He means a lot to me, doesn't he?" She asked me curiously.

"I think so," I smirked back. Furiously high pitched shrieking interrupted any further communication as dark shadows seemed to explode out of the canyon a few feet ahead of us. I suddenly realized I had no idea how to defeat them in order for us to get Starfire back in control. I hadn't the slightest clue how to attack something that had taken charge in Starfire's own mind. We were going to have to wing it and hope it worked. We were running out of time.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright reivew. I'm so excited with what's planned next! Wait til you see what I have planne next. It's about to get fun. :) if anyone wants a sneak peek let me know. I require 10 review before I update again. Peace out!<p>

To my reviewers:

babytiger5360: Lol i liked the beastboy part too. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

girlonthemoon: it's not a rescue chapter yet but it's a start towards one. hope you like it!

Tava: You're welcome. I'm still thrilled you like it so much. Review! :) Anything you want to see in the story?

BELLA X STARFIRE7745321: Thanks darlin'. I hope you liked the part inside Starfire's mind. It's not done yet. But it's a start.

NOLLASBLACK: Lol your reviews always make me smile. So i have a problem I have a new idea for a story but i have 3 in the making right now i need to work on and probably shouldn't start another one but it would be so much fun! ah i don't know what to do lol?

ms7: more about starfire's past will be in the next chapter. if you'd like a sneak peek as to how let me know and i'll shoot you a little sneek peek into the dark ones. but it's coming. hope you liked it.

star-rob: aw thanks! Is there anything you have been wanting to see next chapter or in the chapters to come? thanks for reviewing!

Jaqui101: Aw thanks! That means a lot to me. I'm glad you thought it was fun. check out my other stories for teen titans. i'm still working on them. I also have a new one i want to start but i if i have too many going on at once it takes me longer to update because i get to excited to work on them all so i'm trying to finish at least two before i start the next one. if you want any sneak peeks on this story or my new story in waiting let me know haha. until next time.


	21. The Dark Ones

AN: So here it is the necxt chapter. Glad everyone liked it so much, your reviews made me smile so much they were amazing.

* * *

><p>(With ROB &amp; STAR ROB POV)<p>

Her tiny arms tightened around my neck as her legs squeezed tighter into my still sore ribs. She buried her face into my neck as I raced for cover beside a rock that was half broken and partially see-thru now. The dark ones continued to shoot up from the canyon and quickly became far too many to count as I pressed us further into the rock. I kept my back against the rocks to protect her as I tried to catch a better glimpse of the dark creatures that were racing out of the canyon. I needed to get an idea of what I was up against. I could feel Starfire trembling on my back, her grip on me not letting up as the shrieking continued.

"Please, we must not press on, please no more." I managed to hear her small voice in my ear for a few moments before it was lost again. I felt small drops of hot water soak into my uniform, between my shoulder blades, and couldn't find the courage to turn and look at her. Little Starfire or not, I couldn't watch her cry. I had to protect us both.

One of the shadows flew by us so fast I hardly had time to realize it had except for the fact that it made Starfire jolt in place and cry harder. I had my left hand wrapped around my back to keep her fastened tightly to me while my right hand pulled out my bow-staff for protection. I waited until I saw a slight dark shadow draw near us before I struck my staff out to the side in hopes of catching it. I knew I had made contact with it when I suddenly saw nothing but a bright light.

_"I think we should order a large pizza with pickles, bananas and mind frosting," Starfire's voice decided thoughtfully._

_ "Uh, Starfire…Not everything is a pizza topping." I heard myself reply_ and then the bright light was gone and I found myself right back where I was. Starfire was still cowering on my back and I was still trying to defend us from the shrieking dark ones. But where had that come from? That had happened so long ago… I struck another shadow as it passed by and this time tried to force my eyes to see into the blinding light.

_The Titans were all in a strange room where the floor was looked more like a chess board, all checkered in black and white with gray wall and multiple red-stair cases. A man with red hair and a red and blue suit stood in front of us. He slammed his cane down onto the floor as it shot bolts of lightning out of the top and he grinned at us with his eyes staring us down over the top of his thin blue glasses. _

_ We were all strapped to these red chairs that were specifically designed for us. Raven's had a glowing white ring around hers that canceled out any form of powers she could have used. Beastboy's was wrapped in a rubber band, stretching so he couldn't break free. Cyborg's was a thick metal band that wouldn't let him move or use his machinery. Starfire's had glowing red orbs around her hands ending any chance of her starbolts being formed while mine held my hands and feet inside the ends of the wooden red chairs so none of us could move. _

_ He began walking towards us with that sickening grin on his face and his hips swaying back and forth as I shouted an order at my team. "Titans move!" We all struggled to break free from our bindings as he sashayed over towards us, but none of us broke free. Raven and Starfire's powers were still useless, Cyborg and I couldn't break our hands free enough to use any of our weapons and Beastboy had tried changing into a chameleon and a snake but found nothing set him free as the psychotic man finished his approach by dancing and twirling his cane until he stopped in front of us, still glaring out the top of his little blue glasses._

_ "My starbolts are useless," Starfire spoke first gaining not only our attention but the mad mod's as well._

_ "Specially designed chairs love. Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now can I?" He snickered at her drawing closer and closer to her face as he leaned in towards her. It was weird seeing it from this angle I couldn't see Starfire at all except for what was in front of her. I couldn't see her face at all but I could feel the nervousness as Mad Mod drew closer and closer to her and she still was unable to defend herself. _

_ "Get away from her!" My voice broke Mad Mod's gaze away from her and towards me as she and Mad Mod both looked at me. I saw myself furious at not only the predicament we were all in but that he was making her so uncomfortable. I saw it in my face; I would have gladly taken any beating or tongue lashing from the maniac that kidnapped us so she didn't have too. And in that small moment of my statement I felt Starfire's relief and gratitude until Mad Mod stuck his cane against my face with the bolts of electricity dancing around me and I couldn't help but groan aloud and then that relief and gratitude turned to remorse and worry for my safety not her own._

Then just like that the bright light was gone and I blinked to still find myself in Starfire's mind with this little girl clutching to my back still begging me to turn around and leave this place. Another one of those shadows must have hit me from behind since they were so thick now I couldn't scarcely turn and see Starfire's red hair fall across my shoulder as she buried her face deeper into my neck. The bright light hit me so suddenly I hadn't been ready for it and almost missed looking for what was in it.

_I saw myself in my evidence room, staring at a wall full of newspaper clippings and articles involving dead ends, mysteries, and stories…all of which lead to Slade. But that wasn't the memory. I was again looking through Starfire's eyes as she absorbed and took all this in. The heaviness in her heart made me want to shut away from the images in this bright light but I wanted to finish them out, I had to know what the point of these were. _

_ I saw my annoyed body language as she stood in the doorway of my room. I hadn't even given her time to move more than a few steps in the room or say anything as I took control and opened my mouth first removing an old Slade mask from the wall._

_ "You wanna yell at me too? Everyone else already has," I sighed visually beaten. I remembered this moment. I couldn't hide myself from her. I couldn't be angry at her. She was the only one who's opinion I feared to know and wanted to hear. If she was angry I had to let her get it out so that way maybe she could hear my side and possibly forgive me. "And I can't blame them." I finished, turning so my back was to the wall and my foot kicked back on it as I stared down at the old Slade mask in my hand. I wasn't even able to properly make eye contact with her._

_ "I do not wish to yell, merely to understand." Her concern had caught me by surprise since her tone was so polite and soft. "Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" her voice ached with sorrow and since I was looking out from her eyes I now felt the betrayal and lack of trust in her heart that was so strong it almost broke me from this moment._

_ "I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask you would have held back," I explained with sound logic. At least logic I had believed to be sound and solid. I was so sure of myself back then, so cocky. It was a wonder she and the entire team had stayed by my side. "Doesn't matter anyway…Slade figured it out and I still haven't figured out anything about him." I gripped the mask tighter in that darkly shadowed room as my anger set in again. But from Starfire's eyes I could see how my obsession scared her, worried her. She feared for me not herself. She knew she could take care of herself and the team but she didn't know how to take care of me and her emotions had taken a hit when she had discovered the hologram that lead her, not any of the other titans, to figure out my real plan._

_ "That is not true," she began feeling such sorrow that I had not once notice she had walked in and out of the evidence room in that moment…walked, not flew, because of me. "Whoever Slade is," she continued gaining my full attention. "You and he are…similar," she choose her words carefully afraid of my wrath against her but knowing in her heart what must be said. "Slade did not trust you…and you did not trust us." She finished as the light faded_ and I found the swarm of the dark creatures had grown considerably thicker. That memory haunted me for years as I swore never again to let her down like that. I inwardly laughed at myself remembering when I fought the Titans as Red-X and they hadn't know it was me. I not once struck Starfire other than to try and detain her powers so she wasn't a threat. I couldn't have brought myself to strike her and never would have been able to had I needed too.

"NO MORE!" Starfire screamed pulling on my ears to try and gain my attention. I pulled her off my back and around front so I could shield her better as my head caught up with switching between what had happened and what was now going on. What had happened? Memories!

"The dark ones, they are your memories!" I exclaimed excitedly as Starfire's eyes grew wide with fear as one came dangerously close to touching us. "Starfire! They are memories! You can't fight them, they aren't trying to hurt you they are trying to help you! You have to embrace them, they are yours. You can't block out memories forever you have to let them surface." I screamed into her ear as she gawked at me like I had lost my mind.

"They have affected your judgment warrior. Come we must make with the haste and bring you to safety." She urged. I realized she hadn't seen any of them since she hadn't tried to touch them yet, only I had. She had to want them back…at least I hoped I was right. It was all I had to go off of and it made the most logically sense.

"No Princess, you have to trust me. They won't hurt you. They are trying to help you!" I screamed hoping she would hear me above their obnoxious shrieks.

"I can't! I don't want to remember, I'm scared!" She wailed as one grazed my shoulder and for an instance I saw her chained to table with needles and knives prodded into her body. That one second made me almost run as fast as I could away from here but instead I held tight to her. The number of them growing around us as they swirled faster and faster until no amount of light could be seen and we could hardly hear each other above their sounds.

"Memories shape who we have become, but they don't determine who we can be. You can't avoid the painful ones and keep that happier ones. You have to let both types in for you to be who I know you can be." I begged her as she gripped tighter to the front of my uniform, clutching for my very chest where my heart pounded against my rib cage. "Don't let your past control you, let it aid you and look towards the future. We can do it together!" I encouraged her as I slipped my hand into hers. "Ready?" I asked as our hands squeezed together.

"Promise you'll stay with me?" She demanded the fright in her voice resounding clearly in my ears above any other noise the dark ones could have made.

"I'll never leave you," I swore seriously as our eyes locked before she nodded at me. She took a deep breath and guided our hands out until we touched the closest dark one we could and were both lost in the bright light.

(In Titan's Tower. NARRATOR POV)

Beastboy had finished drawing his devious styled mustache on Robin, making sure it curled up on both ends for a more sinister approach, while Hawkgirl had taken up one of Raven's books she had discovered in the back corner of the kitchen counter.

"I didn't know you liked Raven's taste in dark poetry" Beastboy halfheartedly stated while snapping the lid back on top of the marker as he jumped off the back of the couch. He sighed bored as he made his way over to Hawkgirl who was leaning her wing enclosed back against the counters.

"It's a unique read but if you read past the darkness there's always a story between the lines," she replied, casually turning another page to begin a new poem. Beastboy slightly turned his head so he could glanced over his right shoulder at the couch where he could make out a dark hooded cloak pulled up over Raven's head over the edge of it.

"Some stories are tightly wedged between hidden lines," Beastboy sighed glancing down at his shoes. Hawkgirl glanced up long enough to smile at the young green changeling.

"It's those stories that make the best impressions," her eyes softened as he looked up to meet her in the eyes and acknowledge her comments, "Besides it's those very stories that take more work that stay with your heart." She finished returning to her page while Beatboy was left to ponder her advice. The silence didn't last long as the proximity alarm went off making the two remaining awake heroes jump

"What's that?" Hawkgirl asked as the room flashed red and an alarm siren blared.

"Uh it's the alarm…" Beastboy nervously replied as he followed Hawkgirl who had raced for the computer.

"Well pull up the alert and turn of the alarms!" Hakwgirl demanded as the three motionless people hadn't even stirred behind her with the blaring alarms.

"Well… I'm never the first one here and well Robin might have taught me how to use all this…but I um might not have been paying attention," Beastboy squeaked shrugging his shoulders and tucking his head down into his chest. Hawkgirl's growl was the only response his comment received as she began typing on the computer while Beastboy plugged his ears to try and drown out the insisting alarm that demanded their attention.

"Got it," Hawkgirl announced as the sirens stopped but the red flashing lights continued. "forget the lights you have an alert downtown." She explained after yanking Beastboy's fingers out of his ear so he would pay attention.

"Who?" Beastboy asked curiously glancing back to see if maybe Robin, Raven, and Jon had woken up but sighed when he realized they hadn't.

"Someone named Dr. Light?" Hawkgirl announced as a file containing information about him pulled up on screen and Hawkgirl quickly began scanning little pieces of information.

"Aw man, he's usually easy to take down. The second he sees Raven he begs Robin to cuff him. Without Raven…we might be in a little bit of trouble." Beastboy explained nervously.

"Then we'll have to work together," Hawkgirl announced turning towards Beastboy with her fingers clenched tightly around the iron spiked mace hanging at her side.

"What about these guys?" he asked motioning towards the sleeping bunch behind them. "We're supposed to protect them. Without Raven, Dr. Light takes some time to take down, he usually has some electrifying traps set and they hurt. He's easy to defeat once you go through his time consuming plan." Beastboy explained as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapping his foot against the red floor.

"We'll we can put the tower in a lockdown setting to protect them but we are the only ones left and it's your town that is in danger. What do you propose we do?" She demanded of him wanting him to give her a serious answer. Beastboy paused oddly scratching his head thinking so hard Hawkgirl could practically see the steam rolling out of his ears. Hawkgirl was about to just go fight the villain alone and leave Beastboy stuck here with his brain melting until his eyes got wide and his head snapped towards the trio on the couch.

"Maybe we fight a little darkly," he snickered leaving Hawkgirl staring at him confused beside him.

(WITH THE DISTRACTION TEAM)

A green bolt shot towards Flash again narrowly missing him as it created another burning hole in the living room wall; her eyes becoming more and more irritated with every bolt that missed its intended target.

"Batman this isn't working!" Superman loudly announced, since he and Wonderwoman were dealing with Red-X upstairs. Superman , yet again, to sneak behind Starfire and detain her but just as every other attempt had fanned out, she saw him coming and with one quick kick she had sent him hurling through yet another wall but this time he landed in the kitchen as he tumbled somersaulting backwards until his back his the stove and his cape flopped to a stop flapping down onto his head. A pan fell off the top grate of the stove and let out a dull 'thunk' as it landed on his head. Superman groaned aloud as he flipped his cape off so he could again see as he rubbed his head standing up.

"Yeah she's quick even for me. I can't get her more than a mile or two away before she's broken free and already flow… whoa Princess, takes it easy on the threads!" Flash demanded with his hands on his hips as he narrowly escaped another blazing green ball of fire.

"At the rate we're going this house isn't going to be standing much longer." Green Lantern informed them as he used his ring's powers to catch another ceiling beam hanging dangerously lose above Starfire and Flash. Their goal was to detain Starfire not hurt her although knocking her out seemed like a better plan to him.

"Stop jumping and fight me!" Wonderwoman demanded from a room upstairs as the familiar crack of her whip sounded throughout the house…again not reaching its target.

"Starfire girl come on! You're stronger than this, fight it!" Cyborg tried again unable to find it in himself to strike her as Flash pulled him out of the way of a furious looking starbolt.

"Dude, lil' lady. Easy up! I'm not trying to hurt you, I want to talk!" Cyborg grumbled. "I haven't seen you this angry since the night we all met. A new starbolt formed in Starfire's hand as she glared at Cyborg angrily but not yet throwing it.

"Rutha, weak." She stated her angry gaze still not moving from Cyborg's face. Superman and Flash nodded at each other and moved to either side of her to try and catch her off guard while Stephanie continued to look at Cyborg curiously.

"Rutha…no! Star! She spoke Tameranian! GUYS STOP!" Cyborg shouted as both men shot towards her at the same time but Cyborg's warning informed her of their increasing speed towards her as she lifted a few feet into the air so the two men smacked straight into each other and falling to the floor half-conscious underneath her.

"Around here nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why they took you prisoner." Cyborg tried to recall what he had replied to her that night they first met in case it would spark her memory.

"What the hell are you saying now? You're the scientist behind my memory loss. Rex told me everything. You failed experimenting on yourself so you tried it on me. That's why Rex had to drain the poison from my powers you were trying to kill me. I won't fall for your tricks this time tin man." Stephanie scoffed angrily.

"Starfire listen to me! 'Rutha' isn't the same as nice. Rutha and weak might mean the same thing but here nice just means nice!" Cyborg tried again to knock Stephanie down a few notches.

"What the hell are you saying? I don't even know what language you are trying to speak," she laughed before quickly launching a starbolt at him and sending him crashing into the couch which flipped over and landed half on top of him. A cascade of bumps and groans caught her attention as Batman flipped head over heels down the flight of stairs until he crashed against the front door and Red-X suddenly appeared standing over him.

"You have to be faster than that to keep up with me," Red-X taunted as he quickly teleported away just in time before Diana's whip struck him. Instead it went through where he had been standing moments before and wrapped itself tightly around the dark knight who had tried to stand up in the same instance that Wonderwoman's golden rope tucked itself around him and now left him bound against the wall with Diana rushing down the stairs to untangle him. Green Lantern was breaking a sweat trying to use his powers to hold up the entire second floor that was almost caving in on top of them. He glanced up in time to see Red-X appear by Starfire's side.

"Hey cutie, how ya holding up?" He asked as he leaned in to let his mask kiss her cheek as she placed her hands on the chest of his suit.

"They prove to be extremely persistent with their tricks and games but I grow weary of their efforts." Stephanie sighed as she casually tossed a starbolt back and forth between her hands warming Red-X's chest as it stayed inches from his chest.

"Bring down the house then cutie. We'll let it burry them for us." Red-X smirked and let his hand graze Starfire's very revealing side. "Then Jump City will once again be safe and protected by us. We will rule over the people again with fairness and mercy." Red-X proudly boasted.

"Starfire stop. Wait!" Batman tried as Wonderwoman's whip only tangled around him tighter mixing Wonderwoman's hands up with him in the process.

"Bring it down, now." Red-X ordered as he tightened his grip around her waist. Stephanie looked around at the fallen team members around her and at the struggling Green Lantern who was still trying to hold beams, boards, and an entire floor from crushing onto them.

"Starfire listen to us, you have to remember!" Green Lantern grunted with a bead of sweat running down his face while she loaded up another starbolt in each hand.

"I don't want to remember your lies," she growled making Green Lantern's eyes go wide before she let loose on the remaining beams Green Lantern didn't have hold of. The house came shuttering down as Red-X pulled Starfire into his chest and teleported out as it crushed and folded in on itself behind them.

(With ROB & STAR ROB POV)

I was holding tight to the young Starfire in my arms as we appeared on a dark ship surrounded by scaly green and hideously smelling aliens who held spears. Their eyes were blood red and the smell emitting from them reminded me of what rotting corpses might smell like. But it was the scream of the prisoner inside that chamber they were guarding that made even me flinch every time it let out another furious warning with its constant battering of the door. I watched, not fully understanding as the guards all talked nervously in another language outside of a chamber that was vibrating from a force crashing into it from the other side. I could tell they didn't want whatever was in there getting out but I could easily guess what was inside based on how wide the eyes of the little girl in my arms became.

In the next instance Starfire burst open the door and slowly walked out with her hands and arms locked in solid chambers that acted like hand cuffs. Her eyes were blazing in green furry as she swayed out into the open dressed similarly in what we had met Blackfire wearing: dark black and purple uniform with metal enclosed around the rest of her arms, legs and stomach. She wore her Tamaranean crown that shaped to fit the sides of her face as she began her attack on the guards.

Her first strike sent one guard flying into the wall on the left while her next one decked two guards simultaneously into the opposite wall. The next guard came at her using his spear to try and stop her but it proved useless as Starfire was quicker and much smarter than he was. She quickly sent him hurling into a wall that contained a red switch which he fell against before sinking to the floor below. Little Starfire and I followed Starfire as she burst through the ship's hull into the cold vastness of space while the ship imploded behind us. I watched in awe as we flew straight to the only planet within sight…earth.

I remembered this night from my attack with the guy who had robbed a jewerly store. We shot over the sky with a green trail of light shooting behind us until we watched as Starfire crashed into the street pavement at high speeds causing the ground to shake for miles around.

"Please no more," the little girl in my arms begged, her whole body trembling as she clutched onto me as if for dear life.

"Just wait, you'll find out what friendship really means." I explained to her, gently rubbing her thick red hair to try and soothe her.

Starfire appeared out of the crater she had crated with her eyes still angry in green light. She slid down the side of a piece of pavement that had buckled up when Starfire had crashed. She screamed at the curious on-lookers around her and glared at the pizza place behind her where more people were watch on the balcony above. She continued to yell at them in a strange language no one understood as she paced around in front of them issuing what I could only guess were questions or threats. A citizen smiled as he took her picture inches away from her face which confused her as Starfire lashed out to defend herself thinking the people meant her harm, even I would have decked the stupid man. Smashing a passing taxi and stationary phone booth in anger Starfire showed her dominance so that no creature dared to try and hurt her.

She continued her crushing rampage until she felt satisfied that they those around her knew she was strong before she sighed and tried to pull her cuffs apart to free her hands but found it was useless until she turned around and saw the pizza place again. She flew towards the pillar holding up the balcony and tried smashing her restraints against it to break them free; not realizing it was putting many lives in danger from above her. Her assault on the pillar continued until a small birdarang sliced through the air until it made contact with the edges of her crown and stopped her assault on the building. Starfire turned around angrily to find me standing on top of a flipped over car where I had thrown my cape backwards and off my shoulders.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know ready to defend from my stance. Starfire came flying faster than I had been ready for and brought her restraints down where my body had once stood. I was attempting a no handed cartwheel trying to regain my balance from the speed I didn't know she possessed before she launched over to me and we began a duel, which from the sidelines of where we stood looked more like a dance; the way we had twirled around each other even back then. Starfire swinging and trying to take off my head and me ducking and backing up with each strike. I wanted to laugh aloud at the face I made when I watched Starfire pick up a car with only the side of her foot and launch it at me. I ducked in time and looked over my shoulder to see it had landed inside a building at least a mile or two away.

"Hmm…"I watched myself debate The little Starfire in my arms watched from in-between her fingers as she half covered her eyes now. I pulled my cape around us so she felt better guarded. I watched as we continued our duel both landing hits of our own on the other. I inwardly laughed realizing it was the only time I had ever fully tried to spar with her, after we formed our team I couldn't bring myself to fight her again. Not for fear of losing but for fear of even scratching her.

I still never figured out how it occurred but with the hit I landed on Starfire that sent her flying into yet another car my staff shattered in my hands. I looked disbelieving at the pieces now littering the ground that I was not ready for her counter attack as she stood up. Beastboy had turned into a Ram and headbutted Starfire in the side sending her off her course from smashing me to bits. We were pulled to follow her smashing through a glass window as we heard Beastboy and I talk.

"X-doom patrol team member sir. How can I help?" saluting he asked before his eyes went wide in awe. "Wozzers! You're Robin aren't you sir?" He asked bringing his hand up into yet another salute.

That's all we saw of that scene as we relieved Starfire's memory of the moments. We were pulled to watching her pull herself out of the remains of the hotel lobby she had been smashed into. She pulled herself out from the rumble and I noticed it was the first time since this memory began that her eyes were not green. She sniffled trying to pry apart her restraints yet again before she sighed in frustration and a lone tear ran down her left cheek. I wanted to hide behind my hands now, only I wouldn't peek between the fingers as the girl in my arms had been doing. I looked down at her to see her eyes now fully open in awe as her bottom lip now trembled.

"I just wanted to go home…I just wanted to know if my brother and sister were safe. I just wanted to know if my home was alright," she whispered as a lone tear now ran down her left cheek too. I watched as the young Starfire and older Starfire both angrily noticed the tear and used their shoulder to brush it away.

"Princess, you remember this?" I asked as memory Starfire flew out of the lobby and towards an abandoned bus. I raced after her as little Starfire looked up at me confused.

"I…yes…no. I…I do not know." She whined clutching her head.

"It's all right," I soothed her hugging her tight into my chest. As a grey hooded man, later revealed as Cyborg caught the bus memory Starfire had thrown at me and Beastboy.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" The man demanded angrily.

"She started it," Beastboy accusingly pointed a finger at her. I hadn't noticed during the moment but now looking at it again Starfire was hunched over trying to breathe, her face screamed exhaustion yet she never gave up and as the girl in my arms revealed to me, she just wanted to make sure the ones she cared most about were safe. I looked up hearing a clanking noise and realized memory Starfire had just smashed her cuffs into the ground as they partially broke off clinking to the pavement. She begain firing dozens of green starbolts at the defending trio. We dodged them but there were so many of them we couldn't protect the hundred that landed into buildings, signs, or cars. The trio of myself, Beastboy and Cyborg were now hiding behind the bus that Cyborg had originally caught. I was behind the bus so I didn't see as she sunk to her knees in exhausting and a sob escaped from her chest before she quickly composed herself again.

"Why did he give me away, why did my father give up and just give me away to sign the treaty?" I heard the small voice of little Starfire sob into my chest until she stopped when Starfire had composed herself and little Starfire looked around confused again.

"Are you remembering?" I asked her but she only looked at me unsure. A screeching Raven broke all our thoughts as Starfire, little Starfire and I looked up to see the trio, now joined by a girl, were separated by a dark entity shaped Raven. I watched as Starfire shuddered in fear at what now was in front of her. I had never realized how scared she had been on that first day. I just wanted to win the fight to prove I could do it without Batman by my side that I almost didn't think to protect her had Raven not convinced me to try and reason with the angry and confused alien I'm not sure what would have concluded that night. Starfire gritted her teeth determined not to show fear except for the gripping hold she had as she dug her fingers into the pavement beneath her. I watched as the Raven rippled away and I appeared behind it.

"Stand down," I ordered so sure of myself as I turned to face her.

"What do you think you're the boss or something?" I smiled realizing it was Cyborg and my's first fight of dominance.

"Just give me a chance," I commanded as I walked up to her. She stood up to defend herself again, her fists glowing green as I held my hands in the air.

"Gota!" Starfire sneered keeping her bolts aimed at my face. I bounced my hands up a little to show her I meant no harm.

"Easy," I whispered trying to stay calm. "My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." I stated slowly bring my arms down to reach into my utility belt. I had known she would react as if I had meant to harm her and that's why I kept my actions slow.

"Gota! Gota Buharmner!" She asked as her glowing fists came closer to my face.

"It's okay, look." I said showing her the small tool I held while smiling. I gently put my hand on her cuffs and together we lowered her arms and her bolts vanished as I gently unlocked her. Her eyes stopped glowing as she watched me carefully to make sure I wasn't trying to deceive her.

"There now maybe we can be." And any words I had after that were lost into her lips as she kissed me square on the mouth.

"English, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Romany." Little Starfire announced in my arms. I smiled remembering how she had absorbed all those languages with that one kiss before throwing me to the ground.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." She announced in plain English before launching into the sky. We followed Starfire in her memory as she circled the city confused until she hid herself in an alley way rubbing on her sore wrists. She sniffled as she leaned against a brick wall and sunk down into it. Her eyes shot to the sky as we watched her captor's image appear announcing who they needed to recapture. Starfire sobbed in defeat, quickly standing to her feet and pouncing into the closest shop she could find. It was a movie rental place where she quickly smelled food and began stuffing her face.

I saw how hungrily she grasped at the food and understood how starved they must have kept her on that slave vessel. I even noticed how much thinner Starfire appeared compared to living with us. Starfire was always little in my opinion but after living with us at least her ribs didn't look like they were about to rip her skin apart just by existing. It wasn't long after she had begun eating that the four of us appeared in the room. She turned around to defend herself and her meal when she saw our familiar faces and my hands once again brought into the air.

"We're friends remember?" I asked her carefully.

"Friends, Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She questioned backing us nervously against a wall.

"Just trying to be nice," I explained trying to force the smile to stay on my face.

"Nice," Starfire began as little Starfire perked up in my arms. I was confused as both Starfire's began speaking at the same time. "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is Rutha…weak." Both voices announced as little Starfire fell back against my chest looking confused again.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice you…" Cyborg's voice faded out as the memory ended as we found ourselves back where we began…with the dark ones screeching louder and circling around us tighter and tighter.

"I do not recall these events! I am not that girl! Why does my heart hurt?" the girl in my arms screamed as she held her head tightly.

"They are your memories you can't fear them. Just let them be; they won't hurt you!" I screamed in her ear hoping she heard me above their horrid screams as they forced themselves closer and closer around us.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright reivew. I'm so excited with what's planned next! Wait til you see what I have planne next. It's about to get fun. :) if anyone wants a sneak peek let me know. I require 10 review before I update again. Peace out!<p>

To my reviewers:

guest:lol thanks but i think you reviewed twice haha ;)

babytiger5360: Lol soon darlin' soon. Soon everyone will get a good bashing in. haha

Tava: Aw you are a sweetheart. Thanks for caring. Aw thanks for reviewing haha. I'm glad you like this so much. it means a lot to me. :)

BELLA X STARFIRE7745321: I had honestly had forgotten about the little Raven episode. lol but i'm glad you think it's cute. thanks for the review yours made me smile a lot!

NOLLASBLACK: Lol thanks for the advice. I like it a lot! and aw thanks for your review. I'm so glad you liked that last chapter so much!


	22. Failure Wasn't An Option

AN: So here it is the necxt chapter.

* * *

><p>(WITH ROB &amp; STAR… ROB POV)<p>

"No that cannot be true!" She shook her head eyeing the dark ones as if her life depended on it. "They try to keep me away!"

"No, I think they are trying to show you the way; they want you to trust them." I figured out watching how they never touched her unless she touched them first, they only wanted to be near her. I stood up and allowed her to slide down and stand on her own two feet as we eyed the dark ones. The less angry Starfire was at them the quieter the screeching became.

"Maybe they'll take us to the Queen?" I suggested as Starfire still eyed them suspiciously.

"You desire to travel with them?" She asked me cautiously, not buying into my plan one-hundred percent.

"I think the more allies we obtain in this place the better." I reasoned for her looking around at the still gloomy and eerie land. "I won't leave your side." I watched as her small face contemplated her choices, scrunching up in deep thought. Almost a full minute ticked by and I could tell her decision was going in my favor since the dark ones had practically stopped screeching. However, I was surprised when she slid her soft, small hand into my and gave it a squeeze.

"I believe you to be correct; they seem most tame… for the moment. But, we shall still continue on together?" She asked me still holding tight to my hand. I quickly nodded.

"Together."

* * *

><p>(WITH HAWKGIRL AND BB.. NAR POV)<p>

"You think this will work?" Hawkgirl sighed in the alleyway as she tried not to laugh aloud at the purple boots sticking out from Raven's dark hooded cloak.

"Yes, Dr. Light fears Raven. This has to work." Beastboy responded confidently as he pulled Raven's cloak around him tighter. Beastboy had taken the boots and cloak off Raven and left her there in just her leotard. He kept the edges folded tightly around him since his green costume would be a dead giveaway. He enjoyed having the hood up as it allowed him to see everything but nothing to see him. He could see how Raven used it to hide…often. He only wished she didn't feel the need too.

"We need to move in, if my calculations are correct he is halfway through draining the power from the whole city." Hawkgirl informed him. "Ready?"

"As ready as we can get. If this doesn't work we'll just attack until we win." Beastboy nodded. Hawkgirl flapped her wings in response launching her into the sky to knock Dr. Light off the electrical base tower he had taken his position upon. Beastboy watched the confusion on his face as he was greeted by the unknown Hawkgirl before he launched a series of electrical charges at her. Beastboy was shocked, she was much more graceful with two large wings then he had ever thought could be possible. He would have to ask Hawkgirl to show him a few tips when he was a larger bird of prey but for now he waited as they continued to battle above him. Hawkgirl was quick, gaining ground on him before Dr. Light ever realized he had lost it until her mace sent him sprawling towards the ground. Hawkgirl grabbed him by the collar so he didn't die in his descent and set him down, sparks flying and all, a few feet away from Beastboy. Before she could continue in her strike a misplaced lucky bolt of electricity hit her launching her straight back into the middle of a large parked semi-truck. The middle dented in as she solidly hit it and crumpled inside its container.

Beastboy stepped out of the shadows before Dr. Light could recompose himself and launch a new attack on Hawkgirl. A small click was heard as a now red light was illuminated from the hood. Beastboy smirked in delight as Dr. Light's face paled as the entire hood contained no face for him to see, only one large red light illuminating closer and closer towards him.

"No…no!" his voice shook in horror as Hawkgirl pulled herself from the semi and flapped over until she landed behind him.

"You have two choices, her… or me." She threatened whilst spinning her electrical mace closer and closer to his head.

"Please not Raven, take me away. I'll go with you please keep her away!" Dr. Light pleaded, dropping to his knees and clutching to Hawkgirl's shoes. Hawkgirl's response was a quick 'thud' of the base of her mace into the side of his head as he was knocked out cold, now fallen on top of her shoes.

"I'm still surprised that worked. That red flashlight illuminated your face as well if you looked closely enough. What did Raven do to scare him so badly?" Hawkgirl asked, lifting the unconscious form of Dr. Light up by his collar.

"Trust me," Beastboy responded taking the hood down and turning off the red flashlight. "You don't want to know." Hawkgirl eyed him suspicious as she nodded at the approaching police officers who were prepared to take their captive in when Beastboy's communicator went off. Hawkgirl and Beastboy looked at it confused as he opened it up to reveal an angry face of Raven.

"I'm going to ask this nicely, why are my shoes and clock missing from my body when they were present before I left my mind and your shoes are now on my feet?" Raven's voice demanded to know. "Why is my cloak on your shoulders? Beastboy…" her voice dangerous took another turn as she could see her cloak on his shoulders.

"I didn't want your feet to get cold? Be back soon! We are on our way!" He exclaimed nervously as he, in eagle form, and Hawkgirl quickly took to the skies and headed back to Titans Tower.

* * *

><p>(With the distraction team)<p>

A shallow green energy source weakly held a small bubble of tunnels up that all led to one small dome. Green Lantern struggled to hold up the crumbling rubble of a house from crushing him and all his companions as Flash struggled to crawl through the Green Lantern tunnels to pull their friends inside the dome. After Flash rescued someone from one tunnel Green Lantern could let it collapse and focus more on the dome above them, strengthening its power. Most of their friends had been knocked out from the crumbling destruction of the house, that or trapped as was Batman, still was in Diana's lasso. Flash was the first to recover and quickly set himself about to dragging them all to the center where Green Lantern was waiting.

After being untangled the only other conscious one, Batman, was checking everyone for signs of injury or needs of medical attention.

"Everyone is fine, just out cold. How are you holding up?" Batman asked Green Lantern as Flash disappeared down the last hallway in search of Superman. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face as he nodded towards Batman.

"It's stable for now, but the force is draining me. I hope you have a way out of here because we are going to need one." Green Lantern grunted in response.

"The wall wasn't far from where you are sitting we don't have far to move until we are out. If Clark wakes up hopefully he can use those massive lungs to blow us an exit." Batman explained as he peered through the green dome only to see broken and damaged remains.

"This guy is heavy!" Flash grunted, slowly sliding Superman's body after him until they were both in the main center dome. Green Lantern shut down the last tunnel as the sound of settling debris crashed outside of their hiding place.

"We're going to need some fresh oxygen and fast," Batman observed as he crawled over towards Flash and Superman, noticing Cyborg was slowly blinking back to consciousness. "We're using it up to fast." He added reaching his targets.

"Uh…what hit me?" Cyborg groaned to no one in particular.

"Lantern, can you shoot a beam straight up and turn it into a tunnel?" Batman asked as he slapped Superman across the face leaving a lingering red glove print on his right cheek causing Flash to wince beside him.

"I'm holding up an entire house and change in my original dome here and it could get a little more crowded." Green Lantern grunted in response as the dome flickered a bit.

"I detect oxygen levels will only last a group this size's resting heart rate approximately seven more minutes." Cyborg calculated on his arm.

"What about a working breathing rate?" Flash questioned wincing as Batman slapped Superman across the left cheek this time.

"Two and a half," Cyborg's voice dreaded answering.

"Uh…" Superman groaned before another resonating slap again echoed the green walls of their entrapment.

"Bats…I think he was awake that time." Flash reasoned aloud while Superman rubbed his cheek glaring at Batman.

"Anytime now…" Green Lantern's grunt interrupted the men as Wonderwoman stirred.

"Clark freeze this place up, now" Batman snapped as Diana crawled closer to Cyborg and Green Lantern groaned and his dome flickered again.

"I need an open access," Superman reasoned as he sat up.

"Give us something to work with," Batman snapped towards Lantern.

"Dome…to weak… can't…hold" He gasped as his ring spluttered again.

"I just need a small hole," Superman explained as Cyborg, Flash, and Wonderwoman scooted closer towards Green Lantern as their safety dome shrank and shook around them; the sounds of falling wood and debris crushing around the sides of the retrieving dome.

"I'm….I…sorry," Green Lantern gasped out as the green dome vaporized.

* * *

><p>(With RO &amp; ST) (RO POV)<p>

The dark ones made a path for us the second Starfire had decided to press on but I knew we were running out of time as the world trembled. Raven needed us to hurry. I squeezed Starfire's hand tighter.

"They need us to hurry, I'm not sure how much longer I can stay and not because I don't want too." I stressed. Starfire nodded as if she understood how short the duration might be. She let go of my hand and started running.

"Starfire… PRINCESS WAIT!" I begged racing after her trying to keep pace with her but she was so fast I could barely just keep the pace she set. "What are you doing?!" I screamed after her feeling the dark ones edging in closer to me as they continued to make a path for her. "NO! You can't run and hide! We need you back," I felt my voice choke up in my throat as the dark ones began blocking my view of her. "STARFIRE!" I shrieked as the world grew dark and suddenly my hands were in front of me trying to stop my fall as I landed on the carpet in the living room of the Titan's living room.

"Uh…." Raven groaned behind me as I began pounding my fists into the floor the tears slipping over my mask and running down my cheeks as I pounded it harder until my fingers were going numb.

"We can't get back in…" Jon's voice spoke to Raven as I could feel them watching me from their seated position on the couch.

"You caught us coming out, it made it easier to land…" Raven's only form of monotone gratitude came out in an exasperated sigh as the only sound following it was my numb fists pounding into the floor as the tears refused to stop. Raven's hand on my shoulder was the only thing that I felt as I continued my abuse into the weakening floor boards.

"We don't know where she was running," Raven's soft voice reached my ears as she used her powers to cease my only external source anger and despair.

"You did well Robin," Jon added falling back to his silent stance sitting on the couch.

"I did nothing but break more promises," I growled as the tears continued to pour down my cheeks uncontrollably. I stood up unable to move my numb fists as my body shook in anger.

"You need to calm down," Raven tried to aid in calming me.

"Don't bother." I snapped as I turned on a dime with my cape snapping behind me.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked me as he watched me race for the door.

"To find my girl," as the doors shut behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright reivew. I'm so excited with what's planned next! Wait til you see what I have planne next. It's about to get fun. :) if anyone wants a sneak peek let me know. I require 10 review before I update again. Peace out!<p>

To my reviewers:

Jaqui: Lol how was that for intense? Thanks darlin' but this story is almost over.

BELLA X STARFIRE7745321: Lol sorry this one was so much shorter. Next will be better

NOLLASBLACK:Nah just a few memories. I thought it would be fun to see Starfire's point of view. Story's coming to a close.


	23. Fragile

AN: So here it is the necxt chapter. Only a few chapters left

* * *

><p>(WITH RAE AND JON. NAR POV)<p>

Raven and Jon listened as the doors shut behind Robin before they glanced to each other.

"How long do you think the connection will last?" Jon asked Raven who was looking down at Beastboy's shoes on her feet and her missing cloak.

"I'm not sure, those two have a strong connection and with her letting Robin in as far as she did it could be anywhere from hours to minutes. He can feel her right now," Raven sighed as she picked her communicator up off the couch where it must have fallen out of her missing cloak.

"Computer indicates Hawkgirl and Beastboy responded to an alert while we were gone…to a Dr. Light." Jon informed Raven.

"He wouldn't…" Raven sighed knowing very well that it was Beastboy…and he would. Flipping open her communicator she contacted him and waited for his nervous green face to appear.

"I'm going to ask this nicely, why are my shoes and clock missing from my body when they were present before I left my mind and your shoes are now on my feet?" Raven's voice demanded to know. "Why is my cloak on your shoulders? Beastboy…" her voice dangerous took another turn as she could see her cloak on his shoulders.

"I didn't want your feet to get cold? Be back soon! We are on our way!" He exclaimed nervously ending their communications.

"I sense the others are in trouble," Jon interrupted Raven's thoughts. Raven quickly nodded and closed her eyes to sense where the others were and quickly felt the Green Lanterns failing strength. Raven closed her eyes and quickly disappeared in a shrieking black raven only to return in a few short moments with the entire group crowded against each other on the floor and Green Lantern passed out.

"Uh…. Was that a dream?" Flash asked as he cautiously looked around and above him for falling debris.

"Good work Raven," Cyborg praised as he stood up to join Jon who quickly had made his way over to examine the exhausted man.

"Did it work?" Wonderwoman asked while standing to her feet.

"Where's Robin?" Batman demanded.

* * *

><p>(With Robin. ROB POV)<p>

I couldn't explain what I felt other than I felt drawn. I was zooming down the busy streets of Jump city during peak lunch traffic but with my agile skills and advanced motorcycle I weaved myself in and out of the cars and trucks littered everywhere and honking angrily at each other. I didn't have time to follow the rules right now and watch for the correct traffic flow. I had such a sense of urgency about getting to wherever this was leading me that I refused to stop. Of course stopping might have been a good idea when I darted through a red light into the path of a semi-truck. Luckily I skidded sideways, dropping the bike and lying on top of it as sparks flew when metal hit the pavement. I slid straight under the truck and popped the bike back up to sit on it and rev the engine as my journey continued.

I should have found a way to stay in her mind. That little girl needed me and here I was back in the real world while some serum made fake princess ruled in Starfire's place. My anger settled into my driving as my bike zipped through the streets and along curbs. I could tell I was getting closer to my destination and I needed to see she was alright.

I found my bike slowing to a stop outside a very old and rickety abandoned factory…the bad guys always stuck to old abandoned factories. If I were to ever turn rogue I would hide in plain sight…aka Bruce Wayne and Batman. I parked my bike next to a dumpster and took off my helmet as I looked around. The place looked as if it hadn't even been seen in decades. It was past the outskirts of the city closer to the old highways that had long since been abandoned for the luxury and multiple lane interstate. Broken beer bottles and trash littered the place and spray paint was all over the outside of the broken windowed factory. This place looked like a homeless man might walk out and start peeing on the side of the building because he was already drunk before noon.

I was here…question was where was Red-X and Star? My question quickly was answered for me when I saw her, covered in Red-X memorabilia and markings. She softly floated down to me with green fire in her eyes and a star bolt dancing along her fingertips.

"He informed me you would discover our location eventually. You are the best, are you not?" She taunted me as she stepped down from her flight to banter.

"Starfire, give me a chance. I know you're in there." I stated pulling out my bo-staff and twirling it behind me.

"You have been deemed the best in Jump City, until now." She smirked delightfully as I felt more than heard or saw someone teleport in behind me but as I turned to defend I felt a starbolt ram into the side of my head as the lights went from bright green to dark.

* * *

><p>(AT TITANS TOWER NAR POV)<p>

"What do you mean you lost him?" Batman growled at Raven as she finished explaining what had happened.

"I had been keeping his location locked until Jon informed me your group was in trouble. I can't do everything at once. He must have found Red-X inbetween my breaking contact with him and retrieving you all." Raven blandly replied not fazed by Batman's intensity. Hawkgirl and Jon continued to help Green Lantern as he had slowly regained his consciousness and Beatboy had returned Raven's belonging to her. Cyborg and Superman had begun trying to track Robin's location or possibly routes he might have been led to take but continued to turn up without the spikey haired leader.

"He is too close to the suit. Robin designed it so I wasn't able to trace it. Last I saw him he was headed east but he was in the middle of the city." Raven brushed Batman off again.

"Then we need to all fan out and find him." Batman decided as he turned on a dime and briskly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>(WITH ROB. ROB POV)<p>

I woke up groggily as if my head had been run over by a bulldozer. I had never been hit with such a strong starbolt before, especially not in the head. I hadn't moved yet so as not to alert anyone that I was awake, luckily my mask hid my eyes as I opened them to glance around me. I was without my gloves or my utility belt and was sitting against a wall hand cuffed. Two guards were placed on either side of me while Red-X and Starfire were nowhere to be seen.

I was relatively surprised the inside of this place was a complete opposite. The whole place was clean enough that you could eat off the floor. White tiled flooring and white walls with a light blue trim, this place was clean and spiffy enough to be a hospital which is what made me more nervous than anything. He wasn't going to experiment on my girl anymore. I needed to find her and quick. I kicked my leg out and sent the feet of the guard to my left flying out in front of him while I leaped to my feet to kick the guard to my right in to stomach. Both fell to the floor with a clatter as I punched my cuffed fists, one at a time, into their heads to knock them out cold. I turned and darted down the hall trying to find any signs of Starfire, but as my luck had been recently I raced right into a new set of guards who quickly detained me.

"This just isn't your day is it?" Red-X taunted me as he appeared from behind the guards with his arm around Starfire's extremely revealed waist. I gritted my teeth as his fingers trailed up and down the skin on her side. "Aw what's the matter?" He taunted as he pulled Starfire in closer until she was forced to place her hands on his chest for balance. I couldn't stand to see her glare at me so I kept my focus on Red-X. I knew that wasn't her glaring and wouldn't let it affect me.

"What shall you do with him baby?" She asked as my stomach churned.

"We'll morph him of course. Let's see how little Robin here likes being a little Robin. It'll be nice to have a pet around the place don't you agree love? He'll believe he truly is a little red robin wobin..." Red-X laughed to Starfire as I tried to shake free of the guards but they wouldn't let me budge. I was forced to watch as he traced his free hand along her cheek.

"A pet…" Starfire contemplated thoughtfully.

"Ya you can just call him Silky," I suggested halfheartedly as I watched her glace from me to looking back adoringly at Red-X. Red-x seemed to enjoy my current torment as he pulled Starfire in and kissed her square on the lips, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Starfire's body seemed frozen as the exchange occurred but she gradually accepted it. My rage was burning inside of me but I had no chance of freeing myself right now, not with two guards and those two around me. Besides if I couldn't save Starfire I didn't care too much what happened right now. I had failed her…this was my punishment.

The kiss broke off as Starfire rested her head on his shoulder still looking at me only now her glare was less angry and more confused.

"Jealous?" Red-X taunted me before he snapped his fingers and ordered the guards to take me away. I glanced at Starfire a final time before I allowed them to drag me down the hall towards the door at the end.

"Go and prepare the procedure. I shall join you shortly. I think it'll be better received by him if the blow is delivered by you." I heard him order.

"Yes of course," she accepted and I heard her boots echo down the hall behind us. I was brought into a surgical looking room with what appeared to be a dentist's chair in the center. The guards made quick work of strapping me to the chair before taking their post at the door. Starfire busied herself amongst the shelves gathering bottles and needles.

"Starfire are you in there? This is my last chance. Star I need you back," I begged before allowing myself to give up and slump back in the chair my eyes shutting tightly so I couldn't see her anymore. My heart couldn't handle watching her…how I failed her. I heard two heavy groans as a collective thump followed before silence. I opened my eyes in time to see Starfire drop a bottle of blue liquid as it shattered onto the floor. Beside me the guards were slumped unconscious with starbolt marks around them next to the door and Starfire stood beside me with two tears streaming down her face.

"Star?" I asked nervously trying not to get excited in case she wasn't here.

"I…I…he is going to be so angry with me." Her voice shook in desperation as she looked to me with desperation in her eyes.

"Talk to me Star, what is going on? Talk to me," I begged as I tried to pull at my restraints.

"I am not positive. I desire to set you free but Rexy… he will be furious." Her voice shook in sorrow and confusion as her eyes continued to water and her face fall in agony. "We promised to apprehend you together…why would I set you free?" she questioned herself as she set the needle down on the tray next to me.

"Star listen to me, let me help you. Please. In the end if you still want me destroyed I'll give myself over to you. I'll surrender. Just let me help, let us all help." I begged pulling harder on the strong ties that held me to the chair. Her hands shook in front of her as she laid them on my restraints, her fingers barley touching mine.

"He will be furious with me…" she sobbed.

"I'll protect you." I swore with every fiber of my being. If Starfire had gone to meet with Queen Stephanie and was winning in there, I was sure as Hell gonna help her fight out here. She nodded her head confused as she made quick work of untying my bindings before she slowly backed away and held her head with her hands.

"I do not know why I am doing this…Rexy…Richard." She sobbed. My heart skipped a beat in my chest. I had only told her my real name to the little Starfire in her mind. Starfire was winning! I took two steps and was in front of her in a matter of half a second.

"We can do this…together." I told her again as I held out my hand for her. Starfire looked at it in horror as she sobbed harder in place with her hands threading through her hair as they continued to hold her head. "Please Star…please come back to me," I begged as I continued to hold my hand out for her. Suddenly her eyes shone green before returning back to their normal color. She blinked a few times before they seemed to focus and her angry eyes met mine.

"You!" She shouted with the same glare that her eyes no longer watered down her tear stained cheeks.

"No…" my voice choked out in dismay until my hand was quickly filled with her warm one and her eyes immediately softened.

"R…rob…bin" her voice shook as she looked to me.

"Star is that you?" I asked as I tentatively held her hand, afraid that any sudden movements might scare her off. She nodded as her body began to tremble and a fresh set of tears broke from her eyes.

"Robin, what's going on? Where am I?" She begged as her knees gave way but I quickly scooped her up into my arms and pulled her over to the side of the room.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here now. I'll explain everything in time. Right now just focus on me, can you do that?" I asked her; afraid that in her weakened state right now Stephanie could easily gain the upper hand again. I needed her to stay in control until we could clear her system of that serum. She nodded wearily as her eyes continued to water. I brushed her tears away holding her face in my hands close to my face as I smiled at her, my heart practically in my throat.

"You came back to me." I struggled with the words as I wrapped one of my arms around her waists keeping her tightly against me.

"I don't understand anything… you came to me. You found me. You said I was dating Richard though…" she trembled again cold in my arms. I took off my cape and quickly wrapped it around her thin frame as I kept her pressed into me.

"My real name is Richard but it has to be kept a secret. I was afraid I'd scare you if I said you were dating the boy from the future." I explained to her trying to keep her focused on me…and us.

"Richard…" my name softly played off her lips as she shivered again in my arms. I tried to use my hands to create friction on her bare arms, under my cape, just to warm her a little bit. "Robin I am so confused… I do not know where I currently am or who I am." She confessed her voice screaming in fear.

"Just don't let go of me, stay right here with me Star." I begged as I reached in my pocket for my communicator.

"Titans, I have Starfire. Sending coordinates of our location, hurry." I stated, adding the Justice League's communicators in to my coordinates as well.

"No…not them. They want to destroy me. I was told so…" she sobbed with fear in her eyes.

"Hey, hey…no come on now. I'll protect you. You focus on me not on anything or anyone else. Do not go back to what anyone has said to you except me." I firmly stated trying to keep her mind away from Stephanie and the school, from Red-X and 'Rexy'. My goal was to keep her focused and safe, but her low body temperature and trembling made me nervous, I needed to get her outside. But with so many guards and Starfire so fragile I was afraid just to move her.

"Robin…my head hurts…" she sobbed laying her head on my chest as her hand gripped tightly to my shoulder.

"Shhh…. Just rest. I won't let anything happen to you." I assured her as I ran my fingers gently through her hair when suddenly the door opened to reveal none other than Red-X.

"Shit." He growled glancing at the unconscious guards in front of him then glaring at us bunched up against the wall. My muscles tensed to stand up and defend when her words froze me in place.

"Please, don't let go… I need you. Robin, Robin… help." She begged holding tight to her head again, her fingers interlocking with mine that had been stroking her hair, as she sobbed into my chest. I had to find a way to fight Red-X, protect Starfire's fragile mind, and defend us both and I hadn't a clue where to start.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright reivew. I'm so excited with what's planned next! Wait til you see what I have planne next. It's about to get fun. :) if anyone wants a sneak peek let me know. I require 10 review before I update again. Peace out!<p>

To my reviewers:

Triniprincess: lol your review made me smile. i could totally hear the music. hope you liked this chapter too. :)

NOLLASBLACK:Lol yeah it's almost over but i might make like a part two to this story in case people want to know like red-x's pov or what happened during parts i didn't write or what happened after this all ended. like a between chapter story or between segments story or with other characters. basically an added addition to whatever you guys ask me to write. make sense? this chapter is dedicated to you


	24. You Can Only Pick One

AN: Here it is, only a few chapters like 2 maybe left after this one...

* * *

><p>(With Batman. NAR POV)<p>

The coordinates had just been sent by Robin to every device; Titan and Justice League alike. Batman glanced down at the screen on his console of the Batmobile and realized he was twenty minutes out at a minimum. He clicked a few buttons and radioed the whole team.

"Who's closest? I'm 20 out," Batman stated waiting for replies.

"2," Flash chimed in, first as always.

"25 minutes," Jon answered punctually.

"10," Superman added with the wind whipping past his device.

"25. I cannot faze in with Red-X's suit keeping me from seeing my target location. I'll have to fly." Raven explained why her time was long.

"17 minutes and 15 seconds exactly," Cyborg stated gritting his teeth.

10 minutes," Beastboy breathlessly put in his two cents before transforming back to a hawk again.

"30," Wonderwoman disgruntled.

"Green Lantern has just recovered his strength; the two of us are still at Titans Tower an easy 22 minutes out." Hawkgirl finished up the times.

"Superman, Beastboy get there and make it seven. Flash get in there," Batman ordered closing his device and slamming his black boot on the accelerator. The piercing fear in Robin's voice put him on edge. It wasn't something that Richard usually allowed into his vocal patterns and this was their last chance. They had to make it count.

(WITH ROB & STAR. ROB POV)

Starfire lay whimpering on my chest as she kept her eyes tightly closed and my hand, under hers, pressing into her throbbing head.

"You are only making her suffer, she is fighting the serum. Why not let her be? I can take away the pain." Red-X offered as I used my free hand to pull out a birdarang.

"Not a chance," I growled in response before I tried to soothe my voice into a gentle shush as she curled tighter into me.

"Stephanie, come on baby. I'm right here...it's me Rex. Don't let them brain wash you again. I'm allowing you to be you baby, come on fight it." Red-X tried to coax her out of my arms as he edged closer.

"If you shoot one of your X's you'll only trap us together," I warned him hoping to be able to keep my arms free in case I needed to defend us. I wouldn't let him take her again. This time I was here and if he wanted her he had to go through me first. Starfire's head shook back and forth on my shoulder as if saying no and begging it all to stop.

"Or if I simply kill you now, she has nothing left to bring her back to what she once was." Red-X chuckled as he put his hand down to his belt where I noticed his loaded gun on his hip…something that I hadn't made part of the Red-X attire.

"She still is and always will be her not the creature you made her into…" I snapped, slowly reaching for my bulletproof cape.

"Not anymore. I need her…she… I just need her. I can't… I won't leave without her." Red-X stated fiercely.

"And you think brain washing is the way to keep her? You want her like this?!" I bellowed as I stroked her hair.

"It's the only way she can see the truth! That you are nothing to her! You care nothing for her! Your only dedication is to your work! If it were Slade here instead of me you wouldn't hesitate to leave her and chase after him. I wouldn't! I would stay true to her!" Red-X growled in agony.

"But that's not free will," I tried explaining.

"No more excuses Robin. Now…you die." He laughed as he aimed the gun at my head and I heard the gun click as he moved his finger on the trigger.

I was waiting for my life to flash before my eyes or the bright light to hit me as I stood in the dark tunnel, maybe that big voice of God to call out my name…just something. I wasn't expecting Red-X to simply vanish as I blinked my eyes. I kept checking Starfire to see if she was still with me, if somehow the bullet had got us both and we were dead together but that didn't make much sense. We were in the same room, she was still in obvious pain and not from the kind you receive from the impact of a bullet. A gust of wind hit me in the face as I saw him kneeling in front of me in the next blink of my eyes.

"Hiya there Kid, you got Bats pretty worked up. Thought I might swing by and see what trouble you got yourself into this time." Flash winked at me.

"That was too close," I nodded in appreciation as I pulled Starfire's weight into mine and helped us both to stand.

"It won't keep him long, not with his teleportation. I ran him a few miles outside the city before I came back to check on you guys. How is she?" He asked sincerely.

"Confused… we need to get her back to Titans Tower, we need to get the serum out of her system." I explained as I swung her up into my arms bridal style.

"Give her here I can run her back faster than you can," Flash insisted opening his arms.

"No, she needs to stay with me. I'm all she remembers right now, I can't have her falling back now; not when she's come so far." I sighed as she cringed in pain again in my arms.

"Fat chance, you're not taking her anywhere." Red-X blinked into the room visibly furious but gunless.

"Look I took your toys so let's play nice." Flash shook his head as he spun the gun around on his finger.

"Tell ya what chuckles, leave the girl and I'll take you straight to Slade. He is in the middle of his new plan… big enough to end this whole city from the way rumors go. But he isn't ready to strike yet…doesn't have what he needs yet. You leave her here and I'll take you to him. If she is as strong as you say she is she'll be fine for another hour or two." Red-X tempted me as he teleported over towards the door, opening it and moving his hand to invite me out.

"What is Slade planning?" I couldn't help but ask. I've never had the opportunity of being steps ahead of Slade. Everything that ever progressed with that man was always in his timing and his mind set. I never get the upper hand with him. He knows what moves we'll make because we're the good guys. He knows what steps we'll choose because he sets them for us. But to be ahead of him before he can strike… to take him down and finally surprise him and gain the upper hand…

"Tempting isn't it?" Red-X's voice cut through my thoughts.

"You're lying." I snapped as Starfire clung tighter to her head a lone tear straggling down her cheek until it dissolved into the collar of my uniform.

"You could save lives Robin… what he's planning this time could level the whole city…countless lives lost, city damages would be catastrophic. What was it that Stephanie told me when I asked about her old life… oh yes, that her friend always told her that 'We are always heroes first.'" Red-X lashed my own words out against me.

"I'll go, Robin you need to get her back to the Tower. She needs you." Flash growled as Superman and Beastboy burst in at the same time carefully eyeing the scene in front of them.

"Yet only you can stop him, isn't that right Robin? You know him better than anyone else. Slade's told me countless stories about your obsession with him… about your on-going games of cat and mouse. You know deep down in your gut that only you can outwit such a twisted mind." Red-X snickered. "Stephanie baby, it'll be okay." He called over to the shivering girl in my arms.

"Rexy?" She shakily asked as I stared in disbelief from her to Red-X and back again.

"Robin?" Beastboy asked as he and Superman blocked the exit. I knew he was waiting for orders, orders I couldn't find in my mouth to give. I was faced with two options…save one or save possibly the world and as much as I hated it I didn't know which to choose.

"Robin?" Superman demanded trying to understand what was going on as he still guarded the way out for me.

"Robin I can take you both back to the Tower together. Let's go," Flash urged.

"We can handle this Robin." Beastboy nodded with a fierceness as he hadn't taken his eyes off Red-X since he arrived.

"He had to be lying." Superman shook his head at me. "Go with Flash, get out of here."

"Tick, tock Robin… you have an open window now. I take you or I don't take anyone at all. You'd get Slade and me all in one bundle if you work fast enough." He urged me on. How I would have killed just to have Raven or Jon in the room to tell me if he was lying or not but I didn't know how far out they were and I needed to make a decision now. One that might save lives and possibly destroy one…

"Five…four…three." Red-X began counting down as he tapped his foot on the floor when Batman entered the scene his cape snapping behind him.

"I…" I looked down at her as she continued to hold her head tightly and shake it back and forth. I could see her eyes glow from her angry green to Stephanie's soft light holographic green we had programmed in before she had left.

"Let Bats and I take her back to the Tower, Robin we need to hurry." Flash insisted again.

"No! The dark ones!" Starfire's scream stopped all noise as she stared wide eyed at Batman and clung to me for life and my mind became clear on what I needed to do.

"Come here I'll protect you Stephanie," Red-X urged as he opened his arms for her.

"Flash," I made my voice harsh as I held her out in my arms towards him; and then all eyes were on me and my next words knowing they made the fate of whatever decision I chose.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright reivew. I need 7 before I update again. The next chapter will be long so it'll take me some time, besides I can't resist a good cliff hanger so I had to leave you guys with one last good one before I finsih this story off. Also I need your help. I'm thinking after this story ends, do you guys want me to do extra chapters. Like scenes you might have wanted to see that I didn't write. Parts from other people's perspectives? A more detailed on a fight scene? Or like a normal continuation of what happened after the story ended, like just fluff and other details? Just wondering cuz this story has like 2 chapters left so let me know. Thanks!<p>

To my reviewers:

Nic: Lol aw thanks, that made me feel special. Um i just make it up as I go. and throw whatever i think of into it. i like drama.

sks5716:lol here ya go, hope it didnt' take too long for ya.

Triniprincess: He has her, but now the question is which has the bigger pull on him?

NOLLASBLACK:I know and now Robin has to pick between his two obessions haha. a twisted turn before the plunging finale.

BellaXstarfire77654321:lol you always can't wait for more. thanks for sticking with me. :)


	25. Between Duty & Love

AN: Sorry it took so long this was actually done weeks ago but I got sick and haven't been near my computer. Sorry it took so long to post. But here it finally is :) By the way I'm better now. Happy New YEAR!

* * *

><p>(IN RED-X's Warehouse. ROB POV)<p>

"Take us to Titans Tower. Superman, Beastboy and Batman will deal with Red-X here." I nodded watching as Flash grabbed gently to Starfire's arm and my back as he lifted us into him.

"WHAT!?" Red-X's voice squeeked as if he hit puberty and that was the last I saw of the room. It was the last I saw of any of Red-X for that moment. Next thing I knew Flash had me and Starfire in the infirmary of Titans Tower. I laid Starfire down on the bed as I ripped my communicator from my belt.

"RAVEN, TOWER NOW!" I barked as I quickly went back to soothingly rubbing Starfire's scrunched up forehead. She had passed out the moment I laid her head on the pillow but the pain was still easily registered all over her face and shivering body.

"Robin, what do you need me to do?" Flash asked as he was easily out of his element when it came to Tameranian medical treatments. I pulled another blanket up around her body as I briskly answered.

"Go to her room and bring everything you can in here; anything that will help her to remember who she is. Bring as much as you can get in here." I nodded as he quickly began filling the room with a couple of things at a time zipping to and fro from her bedroom. Raven appeared soon after that began and immediately set to work on hooking Starfire up to a blood cleanser machine used in cancer chemotherapy treatments or dialysis… I wasn't quite sure which one.

"We're going to try to cleanse her blood of the serum that has latched onto the blood cells. Hopefully if we can get enough of it cleaned and running back through her body it'll help her brain in its confusion." Raven informed me. She must have known I was confused since Starfire didn't have cancer but then again I wasn't aware it has attached to her blood cells either. It must have been something the others had discovered during my trips inside her mind or fighting Red-X in his liar.

"Yo, what can I do?" Cyborg asked as he threw open the door barley missing Flash as he zipped out again.

"Monitor her heart, this transfusion and cleanse of her own blood might weaken her, we need a constant monitoring so we know how fast we can work before she needs a rest." Raven answered. I held tight to Starfire's hand opposite the arm hooked into the machine. If she woke up she needed to know she was safe and I promised her I would protect her.

"I don't know how she has been standing up let alone fighting us like she did, her vitals are very weak as well as her body temperature dangerously low for what is usually is." Cyborg replied as he shook his head still studying the data on his screen, while Flash was now putting up her purple bedroom curtains behind him before he was gone again.

"If we don't get the serum out of her and fast… I can't honestly say who will be with us when those eyes open…" Raven answered gravely as Flash paused from his dash, his arms full of an assortment of stuffed animals and picture frames. The room was deathly quiet as one of those picture frames slipped from the mass held in Flash's arms and shattered to the ground by his feet. Glass protecting the picture as well as the cheap plastic frame shattered on the ceramic tiled floor as the pieces bounced around and the picture of Starfire next to Titan's Tower slowly floated back and forth until it fell amongst the broken pieces below.

* * *

><p>(AT Red-X's Hidden Laboratory Downtown. NAR POV)<p>

Flash had zipped Robin and Starfire out before Red-X's cry had probably even reached either of their ears and the rest of team were blocking the exit and his only what out.

"WHAT!? NO!" Red-X shouted as his fists curled angrily. Before his hand could reach his belt Batman threw a freeze disc and froze his fist curled fingers before they could reach in his belt and teleport him out.

"We have a few matters to discuss before you leave," Batman snapped as Jon fazed into the room quickly followed by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

"Don't break any limbs Batman." Superman reminded him as the team stared angrily at the poor boy.

"You might have won this round but I'll have her yet," Red-X taunted trying to break his frozen fists free of the ice cubed chamber they were now held in.

"Wrong answer," Beastboy snarled as he transformed into a gorilla furiously beating on his chest before he launched himself at Red-X and pounded his large fists into where Red-X was standing as the boy sloppily ducked and rolled barley escaping the growl the ape released. Superman was next catching the off balance masked boy as his laser eyes shot him back causing him to fall on his back.

"Fight fair!" Red-X growled as he rolled over to his knees and began to stand.

"We're only giving you the same grace you gave Starfire: A handicap." Green Lantern mocked as he used his ring to form a hammer that he then busted straight into Red-X launching him into a wall of shelves as he and the glass bottles clattered to the ground in a sticky wet mass as he groaned from the pile. Red-X quickly put his ice balled fists into the mixed chemicals below and watched as the ice quickly melted, adding to the puddle until he could bust them free on the ground.

"Not so fast," Hawkgirl interrupted as she set her mace in the puddle and let the electicity flow from it and give Red-X a good zap as he howled loudly rolling out of the puddle with his belt and equipment sizzling and crackling.

"Dimmit," he cursed under his breath as he jumped to his feet trying to get any of equipment to work.

"Now what?" Wonderwoman growled as she arrived in the room ready for action. Jon fazed through the floor behind him and quickly used his hand to reach straight into Red-X's head to knock him unconscious as he fell painfully to the floor.

"You couldn't have waited for me to get a hit?" Wonderwoman asked as she gave him a solid kick.

"Your furry was evident; you adding to the fight was not wise." Jon reasoned as Diana continued to argue in response.

"Beastboy contact the Tower, see how she's doing." Batman turned to face the green changing as he pulled his communicator.

"She'll be alright," Superman encouraged as they waited to see who would respond to Beastboy's call.

"Lantern you're still weak from the house cave in, you need to sit down." Hawkgirl encouraged as Green Lantern was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily while Hawkgirl assisted him.

"Everyone one of us is angry! You could have let me get a good hit!" Wonderwoman fumed again at Jon who remained calm and patient.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, how is she?" Beastboy asked again as Batman and Superman exchanged worried looks.

"I'm fine, really," Green Lantern smiled as Hawkgirl helped distribute his weight as he leaned on her shoulder.

"How is she fairing?" Superman asked hoping Starfire was fine.

"You need to take a deep breath," Jon encouraged Wonderwoman hoping the angry amazon would calm down soon.

Yet during the commotion and concern no one noticed a slowly crawling black suited man army crawl out the front door. He made it into the hallway and crawled into another room where he had an emergency exit plan. He groaned as he used his hands to pull himself up on his bike before opening the back garage.

"Computer, self…ughhh, self-destruct. Code: Falling Star," he whispered as he tried to gingerly suck air into his bruised lungs. He gunned his engine drowning out any response the computer gave as he shot out into the setting sun.

"I said she's fragile!" Cyborg shouted into the communication device back to Beastboy, Batman, and Superman.

"Self-destruct engaged. Building set to blow in ten…nine…eight," The computer counted down as everyone in the room froze and realized who had slipped out while they weren't paying attention.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Green Lantern shouted as everyone ran from the room towards the front exit.

"Six…five…four." Its voice dwindled as everyone raced into the open front gravel yard and ran for cover across the street.

"Take cover!" Wonderwoman shouted as everyone ducked into the alley across the street as the building exploded behind them in a blaze of glory.

"Everyone okay?" Superman asked as he quickly took a head count to insure no one had been left behind. Everyone nodded as they sighed watching the building quickly burn to the ground in front of them.

"We needn't worry, he knows he has been beat. He has given up, for now." Jon spoke first as the group watched the burning scene in front of them.

"Then let's get to Star, I want to make sure she's okay." Beastboy stated as he turned into a hawk and flew towards the heart of jump city where his friend lay struggling for survival.

* * *

><p>(Titans Tower. ROB POV)<p>

I watched as Raven and Cyborg worked to push Starfire's blood in and out of the machine so it could continue in its cleansing. Flash had worked so hard and fast the infirmary now looked like Starfire's room exactly. He not only painted the walls but he had moved the infirmary bed out of the room and moved Starfire's round bed in hardly moving her or disturbing her sleep and now sat on her left side opposite me on her right as we silently waited. I continued to gently stroke the top of her hand willing her to get better.

The Titans and Justice League all returned each taking their turn standing at the foot of her bed, none of them uttering a word as they paid their respects seeing if she would heal or not. Eventually even Flash left to catch up on his sleep as the clock struck one am. I could feel my eyes droop as I rested my head next to her hand. I refused to let my eyes close as I watched her chest continue to rise and fall. Time seemed to occur in my mind in bursts. I could only recall events every so often as I based time off of her breathing. Each situation occurring yet before I could realize it the moment had ended,

…Batman stood outside the infirmary door for a while…

…Raven came in and turned off the blood cleansing machine and unhooked the tubes from Starfire's arm for a while…

…Wonderwoman came in and offered her apology for a while…

…Beastboy in cat form curled up against her feet for a while...

…Batman stood inside the infirmary for a while…

…Jon relayed a message from Galfore for a while…

…Green Lantern confirmed her safety as her swore to always protect her for a while…

…Cyborg checked her monitors and announced she was more stable for a while…

…Hawkgirl came silently offering her support for a while…

…Superman came to explain that no one could find Red-X…like he skipped town...

And yet through all those instances I never once left my girl's side… I felt my eye lids struggle to open through my sleepiness as I felt a gentle wiggle beneath my cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so shall I end it like this or should I have one more chapter saying how everything ties up? It would just be a fluff chapter and cutsie chapter. It's the end of it so no more fights or apperances or surprises really. Let me know what you want.<p>

To my reviewers:

Guest: Aw I'm so glad you read my story. That means a lot to me :) I hope this chapter helps your craving for more.

Jaqui101: Hope you like this one :) Thanks for reviewing.

Sks5716: Really? Thanks that means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter.

babytiger5360: Sorry I had to leave you for so long. Enjoy!

Triniprincess: Lol of course he choose Starfire haha but had to have some kind of fun. :)

BellaXStarfire7745231: Thanks hope this is just as good and just what you wanted. :)

NollasBlack: Lol sorry this took so long. How was your Christmas? I hope you like this. Let me know what you think and if you wanted one more chapter or not.


	26. Sweetest Kiss

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I wrote it when I could but I had to get a second job. So I work like 50hrs a week and go to school full time. Talk about your headaches. But here it is the end of the story! Thanks for all my faithful reviewers! I'm gonna finish up my other stories and then start a new one i'm working on. It'll be awesome so make sure you stay tuned to what's coming next. :)

* * *

><p><em>I felt myself awake yet refused to open my eyes. It was as if I hadn't slept in weeks and only caught a few spare minutes… my body was exhausted and my eyelids had never seemed heavier. My bed has never seemed softer and my blanket warmer. I was prepared to let my dreams take hold of me again as I thought of an excuse Beastboy has used once. <em>

_ "I couldn't respond to the alert! I tried I really did!" Beastboy pleaded with me and Cyborg as we glared at him._

_ "Grass stain there had better be a good reason, after what happened to Raven and St" Cyborg was interrupted as he folded his arms across his chest._

_ "There is!" Beastboy interrupted as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other. I refused to talk as I kept my icy glare. Cyborg and I were blocking his exit so he was stuck facing us with an answer._

_ "What happened to them?" Beastboy asked._

_ "It's better if we make the girls inform you of that and dude I do not want to be in your shoes when they do."_

_ "Who was the alert for?" Beastboy asked now more curious then nervous. Cyborg and I's shocked expressions quickly turned into annoyance. _

_ "You didn't even bother to check what the alert was?" Cyborg grumbled._

_ "Enough," I snapped as Beastboy opened his mouth to defend himself. "No more excuses, answer…now." I snapped._

_ "Well… you see… it's not my fault. It's my bed. It becomes very possessive of me in the mornings. It wouldn't let me out." He sheepishly replied as he began studying his shoes. Cyborg and I were to shocked at his poor excuse that our jaws hung open as we glared at him in response._

_ "You slept in while we had to deal with Plasma?" Raven's monotone voice was dry as she walked into the common room smelling of rotten sewage._

_ "No amount of the excuses shall excuse you from the out of working Robin is expected to put you through" a familiar voice came into the room as the memory continued on. Her hair was caked and mounted up in sewage and rotting gunk. She smelled and looks five times worse than Raven as it dripped from her arms and legs._

_ "Starfire?" Beastboy asked in nervously awaiting her furry._

"STARFIRE!" I shouted as my eyes bolted open and I found myself in my bedroom carefully tucked under my blankets. I flew out of my bed and threw open the door as I ran down the hall towards the infirmary, every ounce of weariness in my body now replaced with utter fear and dread. I ran with all my strength and agility towards the infirmary praying to find Starfire lying in there on the bed from her room and surrounded by the things of her room but my stomach dropped and my heart stopped when I saw the empty white room of the infirmary with the cot and machines and the plain white curtain closed so no light could get in. The smell of a freshly cleaned bleached room filled my nostrils as I grabbed the door post feeling as If the wind had been knocked out of me.

It couldn't be. How long had I been out? It couldn't have been that long. But no one was in here, all her stuff… gone. We must not have made it in time… I let her down. I let her go to her doom and didn't reach her in time. How could she have di….di…died? The word itself hurt to think. Like a hole in my chest had just blown through me.

"You shouldn't be up," Raven's voice almost made me jump out of my skin but I realized I couldn't move. I realized I hadn't even turned. I was still dizzily staring at the empty room clutching to the door post like I would fall without it.

"S…sh…she…" I tried to get the words to come out of my mouth but it felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst. Raven hadn't said anything as I clung to that door post not bothering to even look at her.

"Azarath…Meterion…Zinthos…" she chanted and suddenly darkness shrouded around me and I felt myself being pulled into her raven but not for long as I was thrown out and into the living room on my face. I hadn't even bothered to try and catch myself and I hit the carpeted floor.

"Dude, you should be sleeping." I heard Beastboy's voice sound surprised.

"His emotions were making me sick; I just brought him here instead." Raven's dry voice sounded as if I had bothered or annoyed her.

"Made his way back to the infirmary?" Cyborg asked.

"We figured he would sooner or later," Diana laughed.

"He is not yet at full strength, his energy levels are still low." Jon stated.

"Robin, get up. Pull yourself together." Batman's fatherly voice demanded.

"Give the kid a break," Superman chided.

"I'll get him a glass of water," Hawkgirl's voice said as I heard her footsteps echo away from me.

"He doesn't look too well…" Flash sound concerned.

"Robin come on, just look up." Green Lantern stated. But I couldn't feel the will to get up until I felt a soft hand slip on top of mine.

"I had them put you to bed; you looked exhausted." Her voice reached my ears. I jerked my head up to find her kneeling down next to me staring into my masked eyes.

"You're… here? You're awake?" I asked as I was still frozen in place.

"Tamaraneanians heal quickly, or had you forgotten that while I've been away?" She smiled softly a hint of laughter behind her words.

"And you're you?!" I exclaimed happily.

"Mostly," her smile fell slightly.

"Red-X had injected her with that serum. It's out of her system now but the programming is still engraved in her mind. She knows who she is but Stephanie has still left an imprint. It will fade over the course of the next few weeks." Jon explained as I saw Starfire try to give me a better smile.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I replied as I slid my hand over hers. We hadn't broken eye contact as we continued to smile stupidly at each other both on our knees staring at the other. I knew the whole room was watching but I didn't care. She was here and she was safe. That's all that mattered.

"Star," I spoke through the smile stuck on my face.

"Are you guys gonna just stare at each other all day or can we order some pizza?" Beastboy whined.

"How can you always think of nothing but your stomach? We have to get Starfire's powers to that tribe. Thank you again Starfire for allowing us to take what was left from Red-X's torture to those people. You have given them much and with this they can get back their lives. Thank you Starfire," Wonderwoman praised as we both turned to look at the Justice League standing near the doors.

"We should get going, call us if you need us anytime." Superman stated.

"Yeah you guys are a strong team. I'd like you on my side any day." Flash added zipping over to hug Starfire before rejoining the League.

"If things turn contact us, Starfire." Jon caringly informed Starfire who nodded in appreciation.

"See you guys later," Green Lantern shook his head.

"Stay out of trouble," Hawkgirl added handing me a glass of water as Batman simply nodded as I nodded back. We both knew I would take care of her and make sure she recovered just fine and with that the Justice League let the door close behind them and a few minutes later we could hear their jet firing up on the top of our tower.

"You were out for only a few hours Rob, you should probably go back to bed." Cyborg stated as Starfire helped me to stand.

"He is a little pale, maybe you should eat a little something before going back to bed." Raven suggested as she agreed with Cyborg.

"Pizza!" Beastboy shouted as he threw his arm over Starfire and my shoulders. "Are you hungry Starfire? Please? Robin won't be able to say no if you want pizza too." Beastboy tried tugging on heart strings as he tuned into a small puppy and made large sad 'puppy dog eyes at her.

"Beastboy…really?" I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my hand around Starfire's bent elbow.

"Well I'm not cooking," Raven dryly stated as she sat on the couch behind us.

"Beastboy is not ordering! I'm not eating any tofu…fruit…veggie…nasty pizza!" Cyborg glared at the small green dog still begging Starfire.

"Robin," Starfire began as she looked up at me.

"ENOUGH! Just order it. I don't care." I shook my head as Beastboy and Cyborg began excitedly calling the pizza delivery and Starfire smiled at me.

"Please Robin, do sit down. You have the lack of color as Raven has said and" Starfire paused and looked at me funny, "I'm worried about you kind warrior." She finished sounding very much like Stephanie. Everyone froze at once as she shook her head again and looked at me apologetic.

"Sorry, I am not confused any longer. I just…" her voice trailed off.

"While you were asleep Robin, Jon explained to us that she still has two lives in her head. Two separate lives of which she carries memories from both. Stephanie's will wear off as the two weeks go by but with the serum out of her it no longer can command and present Starfire with two personalities." Raven explained. "We just need to watch that she doesn't continue with Stephanie's memories very much as time continues or else it might be blending who Starfire really is."

"I am fine friends, merely an accident." She sheepishly replied as I felt her gently squeeze my arm. "Please Robin, do sit." She asked again. I nodded as I followed her to the couch, next to Raven as the boys began ordering again in the back ground.

"Just… don't leave me again. I'll help you through this." I smiled at her as Starfire closed her eyes and leaned against me. I saw the corner of Raven's mouth twitch as she used her powers to bring her book to her and begin reading.

"It's just…" Starfire paused with her eyes closed as she took a deep breath and tried again. "It is simply not easy having two of the memories. I have the difficulties remembering the smaller details than I do the larger ones." She sighed as she nestled into me tighter. I swung my arm around her and held her against my chest.

"You just ask me. I won't mind helping you with the littler memories until you get them all straightened out." I stated as I gently grazed my lips across her temple.

"I am having the issues recalling what I enjoy eating. Do I like the pizza more or a honey glazed salmon sided with freshly steamed asparagus that has been flavored with paprika and lemon juices?" She asked me as she looked up thoughtfully.

"I'm not gonna lie, both sound pretty delicious, but you seem to like pizza. I can't say I've ever seen you eat the salmon dish." I explained.

"Thanks," she sighed as she leaned against me again.

"What's wrong? If that's not the answer you wanted you don't have to eat pizza just because I tell you that you like it. I can call Batman and get some Salmon ordered special." I quickly tried to problem solve wondering if Alfred could make anything close to what Starfire was describing and even faster remembering it was Alfred, he easily could.

"It is not that, the pizza will be most delicious," she sighed.

"Star, what is it?" I asked nervously.

"It is… it is nothing." She decided through closed eyes as well all watched her.

"Star, you've been through far too much for it to be nothing now. It's… it's my entire fault this happened. If I hadn't of let you go and I had acted upon my instincts that something was off… this whole time you thought you were talking to us… we probably lost contact with you the moment we left the school." I beat myself up as I pounded one of my fists into my awaiting palm.

"Robin do not place the blame all upon yourself. There were… instances the Red-X made the mistakes and I did not follow my own feelings. The blame does not reside completely with you. We all had been made of the fools." She replied trying to ease the troubled look on my face which softened the moment I saw her concerned eyes watching me.

"Star… I almost lost you. I'm so sorry." I whispered as I hugged her close into me again.

"I am present and all is well. No harm has come unto any of us. I am thankful to be back." She decided as I watched her carefully chose her words, wondering if she was trying to not use a memory from Stephanie instead.

"Star," I smiled as she looked up at me curiously. "I really missed you. You are staying with me from now on. No matter what, anywhere you go so do I." I decided instantly. Her giggle was better than I had remembered it as she laughed at my statement.

"I do not need the sitting of baby. I shall do fine. You need not worry over me." Her smile sparkled as I didn't want to correct her English, it was beautiful the way she put it.

"You don't have a choice, for a while you are just gonna need to stay near me so I know you're safe. I know you can take care of yourself," I continued before she could protest. "and I know you are a strong warrior. But this almost killed me Star. That I couldn't get to you, to see you so weak on his stupid machine, to lose you every time I got so close. I just… I need to keep you close for a little while, not for you… for me." I finished hoping that it made as much sense out loud as it did in my head.

"For you Robin, I shall. But do not let the fears for me over concern yourself. But I shall do the sticking like glue for your sake." She replied as I hugged her back into me.

"For sure, the first evil dude or dudet we all face as a team are gonna regret the day they messed with us." Beastboy fist pumped into the air as he jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to us.

"For sure, we are fully the Teen Titans again! Booyah!" Cyborg announced as he mimicked Beastboy jumping over the back of the couch and plopping next to him as his weight sprung us all up a little into the air before we landed back on the cushion.

"Let's just hope they let us catch a day's worth of a break before causing any trouble," Beastboy replied as the doorbell rang indicating the pizza had arrived. Cyborg and Beastboy jumped up and raced for the elevator before any of us could blink.

"Save some for us!" I shouted after them as it closed behind my words.

"I shall make sure it arrives in once piece." Raven informed us as she disappeared through the floor leaving Starfire and I alone. I didn't even bother to wait for Starfire to look at me I turned her chin with my hand and placed my lips on hers as we melted into the sweetest kiss I could remember.

* * *

><p>To my reviewers:<p>

You all have been amazing but this story has come to a close. I am going to wrap up my other two and have started a new one. If there is anything you wanted to see with this story let me know but otherwise it's over. It's a long one lol. I mean I could continue it but it would be just Starfire going through memories and stuff kinda boring. So The End. Review :) Thanks


End file.
